Vampire Love
by bunnylov3r22-Miku
Summary: PPGZ are nearly 18 now and things change when the RRBZ come back into the picture. miyakoxboomer kaoruxbutch momokoxbrick and 2 other couples  vampfic
1. Chapter 1 beginning

Buttercup/Kaoru's P.O.V

Me and the girls are in the professors lab right now. It is so boring that we have no idea what we should be doing. You see it has been about a week ago that vampires arrived in our town. They have been fighting with wolves and they have been hurting people. I never would have thought that vampires and werewolves would be real. But it sucks, the people forced us to stay safe in the lab ad wont let us help anymore. I know they care but i would rather die a hero than be a coward. We have changed alot since we were 15, now we are 17 almost 18. Momoko doesnt always leave her hair up, she started leaving it down sometimes with bows on her bangs. Her hair is shorter now. It goes to her mid-back.

She has cute curves (We all have now) and she moved up to a b-cup. She isnt as oy-crazy anymore. She is wearing a long sleeve pink shirt that shows off her shoulders except for darker pink straps(her bra). Momoko was on the computer researching something i dont know and dont care. Miyako hasnt changed that much. She has amazing curves now and she has moved to a d-cup (Thank god i dont have the biggest). Her long pigtails go to her shoulders. She is wearing a blue tank top with the word blondie in glitter. She is also wearing a blue short skirt with blue flats. Finally there is me. I have changed alot. I have really cute curves and a c-cup which i hate. My hair is long and straighter and it also goes to my midback. I am wearing blue jean shorts and a green tank that says Tough Chick in green bold. Miyako and me are watching TV.

"Do you think this is the right thing to do?" Miyako asked.

"No, we should be fighting" i say angry. Momoko got off her computer and sighed.

"I want to fight to, but we have to respect the people" Momoko said eyeing my reaction. I just got even more irratated. The professor, Ken, and Peach came in with cupcakes which caused Momoko to go crazy.

"OMG thank you!" she squealed eating the cupcakes. I looked over at Miyako who was still watching TV with a sad face.

"Dont worry Miyako, the people will be fine" Professor said.

"How do you know for sure?" Miyako asked worried. The professor sighed.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"When the vampire and wolves do" Ken answered eating a cupcake. Before i could argue with him someone was banging on the door. The professor's eyes went wide.

"Everyone hide!" Professor said. We kinda freaked out.

"Why da wan?" Peach asks. The professor pushed us all in the closet. Then 4 people busted through the door. We gasped. Some man and the RRBZ!

"Omg the rrbz?" Momoko exclaimed.

"Shhh they will hear us!" Miyako cried. I told them to be quiet so i could hear and see.

"Hello professor untioum" Brick said. He looked alittle different than before. They all looked very strong especially Butch. Brick still had his red cap his hair was a little more spiky. He was wearing a white shirt with a blood red jacket covering it. Boomer's hair was alittle longer and more spiky, he was wearing his rrb jacket but it was unzipped showing a white t-shirt. Butch's hair was different, spiked up (looked kinda hot) and he was wearing a black shirt witht he words BITE ME in green. Even worse, each of them were vampires.

"Hello Brick, whats your business with me?" Professor asked. Brick smirked, so did Butch.

"We are looking for the ppgz" Boomer said smiling.

"Well i dont know where they are" Professor lied. And it was kinda obivous.

"Well your coming with us to help find them" The man said to him. I looked at my friends who were wide eyed.

"But tell your friends to come out first" Butch said smirking. DANG IT!

Blossom/ Momoko's P.O.V.

WHAT THE HECK DO THEY WANT WITH US? We came out of the closet and the rrbz smiled wide. I almost blushed.

"What the heckare you looking at?" Kaoru yelled. Butch smiled and came closer to her.

"Im looking at you" Butch answered. He was now beside her.

"What the heck?" I yelled. Brick was beside me and Boomer was beside Miyako.

"Its okay now professor your not needed" the strange man said.

"What do you mean?" Miyako asked shyly.

"We mean we foudn what we are looking for" Boomer answered just staring at her with passion. I have a really bad feeling.

"Why are you looking for us?" I asked. Brick smirked and i flinced. Not good.

"We want you...as our mates" Brick said staring at me. I blushed. DANG IT! IM ALWAYS RIGHT!  
>"What?" Kaoru yelled. Butch grabbed her and she tried hitting him but he just grabbed her arm.<p>

"let go of me weirdo!" Kaoru yelled.

"Never" Butch said smirking. Kaoru kinda blushed and still tried to pull away. I felt two strong arms grab my waist. I blush.

"Brick you let go of me right now!" I yell.

"Nope" He answered not letting up. Man they are strong! Suddenly i didnt see Kaoru and Miyako anymore.

"HEY WHERE ARE THEY?" I yell at him. He laughs.

"They are with my brothers" BRick answered staring at me again. Then i felt him move my jacket out of the way. I knew what was coming and i got scared.

"What are you d-doing?" i ask him red. But stupid question i already know.

"Well, i have to mark you as mine Blossy" He says smiling at me. He then bites me and begins to suck my blood. I scream in horror, maybe not all at the pain but at the fact that he actually bit me. I hear Kaoru yell for me and all i remember after that was two more screams and Brick said: "Your my Blossom now"

Buttercup/Kaoru P.O.V

"Butch Jojo let me go right now!" I yell at his face. It just doesnt phase this guy, in fact i think he likes me mad. GREAT! Im stuck with the most perverted vampire. I feel him pull me into a possesive hug.

"I said let me go! AS IN NOW!" I yell again. He chuckles and moves my shirt down a little to see my neck. OH NO!

"Dont you-" i try to say but i was interupted by a scream which i was sure was coming from Blossom.

"BLOSSOM?" I scream horrifed. Butch hugss me differently this time, passonate then he bites me and at the same i do i hear Bubbles scream really loud. Thats when i heard Butch say: "Now your mine" but he sounded sad right before i lost concessiousness.

Bubbles/Miyako P.O.V

"Blossom?Buttercup?" I cry scared. I feel Boomer hug me but he wouldnt let go.

"Where are my friends Boomer? Whats going on?" i ask him trying my best to be scared.(yes i've gotten a little better at it) He frowned.

"They are with my brothers...they are going to be okay" he said smiling again at me. I turned pink.

"What do you mean going?" i say to him. He moves one of my tank top straps to see my neck im guessing. I almost wanted to cry, this is going to hurt really bad isnt it? Then i hear Blossom scream.

"BLOSSOM?" i hear Buttercup yell. I started crying. They are going to kill us arent they?

"Dotn worry Bubbles" Boomer smiled at me trying to stop my crying. He sat me on his lap and HE started crying.

"Bo-boomer?" i ask confused and wiping my tears. He bit me and i started to scream i heard Buttercup scream to. I felt something wet on my face but it wasnt blood or my tears, but Boomer's tears. I had a feeling he didnt like what he had to do which made a little more happy he cared about me. Boomer said before i passed out: "Sry Bubbles, at least your mine now" then i fall out faster than a second.

No ones P.O.V

The RRBZ grab the girls they had just marked and met up with each other.

"Now lets get them into the hospital" Brick said looking down at Momoko/Blossom.

"Okay they need to get rest" Boomer said hugging Miyako/Bubbles.

"Then we will come back and take them to our house" Butch smiled also hugging Buttercup/ Kaoru except he was also rubbing her butt to.

"You do know if she finds out...she'll be mad" Boomer said.

"Exactly" Butch smirked then laid her on a hospital bed.

"C'mon guys we need to tell Reed we found our girls" Brick said laying Momoko on the one next to her. Boomer laid Miyako down and they all went out the window and disappeared into the night...


	2. Chapter 2 hospital

Momoko/Blossom P.O.V

I slowy opened my eyes and saw a nurse standing over me.

"Very good, your responding, you scared us Miss Akatsutsumi" She said.

"Where am i? A hospital? but how did i get here?" I asked her confused. I tried sitting up but i was to drained and weak. DARN THAT BRICK! What is up with him?

"Well we found you on the hospital beds with your friends and we gave you a blood transfusion, you girls needed more blood" She smiled at me.

"MY FRIENDS! Where are they? I need to talk with them." i say very loudly. She shakes her head.

"Sry btu i cant let you get up pls stay here" she says leaving. Like heck i will. No matter how weak i am im going to make sure they are alright. I jump out of bed and fall to the floor. Bad idea, to dizzy. I see my bloody clothes from yesterday and put them back on. I use my key and hairpin to unlock the door and then i sneak out. I see a door a few doors down with Kaoru Masutbara on it. Thank god, even tho its not hard to find a 17 year old girl. I pick the lock and run in only to be stopped with a pillow plowed in my face sending me back to floor.

"Momoko? Im so sorry i thought you were that nurse, or worse BUTCH!' She yells helping me up.

"Well your okay i see" I tell her rubbing my fore head. She sits back down on her bed and i sit on the couch across from her. I noticed she put her old clothes on again.

"Yea im okay, have you heard from Miyako?" She asked me.

"Sadly no, i hope shes okay" i say looking down. Kaoru gets up and heads to the door.

"Then lets go see her shall we?" Kaoru said smirking. I beemed and got up and we sneaked out of her room and hid. We looked and we finally found Miyako Gotokuji's door. I pick the lock and we walk in.

Bubbles/Miyako P.O.V

I hear someone trying to get in and i get scared again. I hid and i heard the person come in.

"Miyako? Where are you?" I heard Momoko. I ran out to see them in their bloody clothes also.

"Kaoru!Momoko!" I hug them but let go cause i know Kaoru hates hugs.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asks me.

"I feel okay, but my neck still stings" I say rubbing it. They noded and everything became silent. We heard the nurse arguing with someone and that someone came in with Poochie and Ken.

"PROFESSOR?" We all yelled. They all were worried about us.

"Girls are you okay? What happened to you guys when you disappeared" ken and poochie asked.

"Well first they know who we really are and they want us" Momoko said.

"They bit us and said they marked us" Kaoru said angrily. I shurrged not knowing what else to add. Their mouths dropped open.

"What is it?" I ask them worried.

"Marking someone means no one else can have you until they mate with you." Professor said crossing his arms. We all fell down.

"THAT MEANS WHAT AGAIN?" KAoru yelled. But Momoko calmed her down.

"Dont worry Kaoru we will fight them if they try to take us" Momoko said.

"We will?" I ask them. They looked at me werid.

"Are you saying you want Boomer to come and take you away?" They asked me curiously. I shook my head no. Btu i didnt really care if he did. It seemed like he cared for me. He is very cute to hehe.

"Well girls i let your parents know your staying with me for a couple of weeks for 3 projects due for English, Science and History" the Professor smiled proudly.

"Okay i guess that will do haha" Momoko said giggling. We all walked out to the car btu we seen the whole town destroyed from the vamps and werewolves. Thats so sad.

"How are the people?" I ask them.

"Dont worry Miyako the people are safe" Poochie said cutely. I hug him to comfort myself.

"I dont ever want to see Butch's face again" Kaoru said. Momoko nodded. The professor handed us our belts fixed.

"YAY!" Momoko said putting it on." Now we can fight the RRBZ when they try and take us!"

"YEA!" Kaoru yells happily i just stare at the belt and put it on. Im so confused.

"Your in thought alot today Miyako" Ken pointed out. I looked at him and smiled.

"IM ok i like to think i guess" I say looking out the window. I then realized something, and i gasp. They all turned worried again thinking something happened.

"Omg! I just realized Boomer's a vampire!" i yell. They stare at me amazed at the blonde moment i just had.

"No wait i didnt finish wat i meant was Boomer is a vampire and Takaaki is a were wolf!" I say a little irratated. Then the girls gasp.

"Ok thats not good, what is boomer grabs you and Takaaki sees it?" Momoko said. But Kaoru just shook her head and told us to drop subject. I heard the car stop and we got out at the lab.

"OH! Girls i forgot, school started back again and they are expecting you!" Professor told us.

"Whatever i need to go somewhere" Kaor said grabbing us and pulling us with her.

Kaoru/Buttercup P.O.V

"Um Kaoru im suprised your not mad about going to school" Miyako sadi staring at me with Momoko nodding.

"Like i said, i needed to get away from there" I answered. It got awkwardly silent after that. Momoko just looked at the sky, Miyako was lost in thought and i was cursing out Butch in my mind hoping he can read it. We were all thinking of them i suposse when we heard a dark chuckle behind us. We turned around.

"Butch?" i ask.

"Nope, not gay pontail guy" the stranger said. Gay pony tail guy? What is he 3? We seen Ace come out with Snake and Big billy.

"Great its Buttface and his gaygang" Momoko said. I laughed.

"what do you guys want?" Miyako asked politley.

"Ahhhhh Ace wants to kidnap Kaoru!" Big billy said stupidly.(He likes Bubbles) Ace slapped him and i became angry.

"Girls transform" Momoko whispered. We nodded and ran away from them uup into a building.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Powered Buttercup"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

We flew back outside with the Gaygreen gang and they were there expecting us.

"Okay i cant wait to kick your butt" I say to Ace. HE just smirked (in a way that reminded me of Butch)

"Sure sweetcake, you can try" Ace tells me. I turn green about to throw up.

"I got snake" Blossom said we nodded. Sanke smiled real big at that to which made me even more sick.

"Bubbles get big billy" I say and she nodds. I get my hammer ready and Ace gets his cards ready. He throws some at me and i dogde them.

"I mean really? We not playing GO FISH stupid" I say i lift my hammer in the air and it grows with my anger." "SWING SONIC TWO"

Ace falls to the ground and keeps trying poor guy lol. I start to laugh at him which makes him more mad. I look over at Blossom who caught snake with her yoyo.

"Balloon Catcher!" Bubbles cheered while catching them all in bubbles.

"Aww Bubbles!" Me and Blossom winned. She giggled at us. ME and blossom turned around to grab our weapons.

"Uh Bubbles their going to high" Blossom said. The bubbles just kept going high then they stopped. They were almost to high to see. We all started laughing more.

"Do you guys hear that noise?" Bubbles asked us. We stopped and we heard something to. a POP noise. uh oh... we look up and see Big billy popped the balloon and was heading for bubbles.

"Bubbles watch out!" Me and Blossom yelled. HE almost landed on her when some grabbed him. That was Boomer. Inches away from Bubbles and spinning Billy around like a basket ball. Butch was standing near me and was holding Ace's neck. Brick was hovering over blossom grabbing Snakes beck.

"Brick?" Blossom said shocked.

"Yo girls" Brick said throwing snake in the air and forcing Blossom into a hug.

"Ace leave and never show you gayface gang near my girl again!" Butch sighed evilly and kicked him to what i believ outer space. Then he was by my side. I see Boomer throw Billy up into the air as well and he picked Bubbles up bridal style.

"Where did you dorks come from?" I ask annoyed.

"We heard you guys scream for Bubbles and we came" Butch said kissing my hand. WHAT THE HECK! I cant turn red i cant turn red please dont turn red! Then his kisses were going up my hand.

"You should really be more careful Bubbles" Boomer said hugging her possesively (Usually Butch's thing) as if he wasnt going to let go. She blushed a little and tried to escape his grasp.

"You girls arent going to make this easy are you?" Brick sighed lazily.

"Make what easy?" Blossom said trying to retreat.

"We takeing you to our house by force or not" Butch said now kissing my cheeks.

"Im not going anywhere with you and stop kissing me!" I yell at him. He chuckles and throw me over his back.

"Hey uh wait a minute..." i say getting nervous. HE then bolts away really fast.

"OMG TOO FAST YOULL DROP ME" I scream. But he just laughs agasin. is he always going to laugh at me? Geezz.

Blossom/Momoko P.O.V

I see Butch throw Buttercup over his back and he bolts so fast only leaving a green light behind him. I try to look up at Brick who is still hugging me. He is staring at me and i feel my cheeks grow hot. I look over and Boomer was smiling at Bubbles. She was smiling to.

"Okay Boomer we should get going before we run into a wolf" Brick ordered. Boomer nodded and he bolted leaving a blue light.

"Lets go my Blossom" Brick said picking me up.

"Oh no i dont think so!" i say to him trying to escape.

"I dont think that will work" Brick told me. He then bolted. Dang he can run fast!

"OMG! NOT SO FAST!" i hiss at him. He laughs very hard almost tripping to which caused me to laugh to.

"Nothing will happen to you if ya stick with me" Brick smirked at me.

"I can take care of me and my friends!" i say turning my head. But i still feel his smirk on me kinda like sunlight.

"Says the leader that almost had one of her friends squished" Brick laughs at me.

"That wasnt supossed to happen, it wasnt my fault!" I say crossing my arms.

"No no! First thing Blossy, everything bad that happens to the team is a leaders fault!" He tells me. My eyes grow wide. Is that true? Dont think so.

"So your trying to make me feel bad?" i say glaring at him. He shakes his head.

"Nope just facts babe" Brick says with the cutest smile i ever seen on a guy.

"Dont call me babe" I say staring at him. He ignores me and keeps running, we stop in front of a tunnel.

"Whats this place?" I ask him.

"The place Im meeting my brothers, and parents" Brick anwsered putting me down in the tunnel.

"Parents? But i thought-" I say interurpted.

"Adoptive parents, they are head of the vampire council" Brick says turning away. I hear to other people stop at the cave.

"Beat you guys here" Brick smirked. I see Boomer and Butch come out with Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Dang it" Butch muttered letting Buttercup go.

"Whatever" Boomer said letting Bubbles go not until he touched her butt though making her turn red, and here i thought he wasnt a pervert. the girls ran to me and we began talking.

"Butch runs like someone died" Buttercup laughed.

"Hahaha so does Boomer" Bubbles giggled. Butch and Boomer frowned.

"Really, well guess what Brick told me" I say to them pretennding to be happy.

"What?" they asked.

"They have parents who are head council" I say to them groaning and leaning againt the tunnel.

"Wow thats pretty huge" Bubbles says looking at Boomer.

"yeah well i dont care" Buttercup said crossing her arms.

"Well you should cause they are soon to be your in laws" Butch says putting his arms around Buttercup and kissing her neck. She actually turned red! Well i would to, but still!


	3. Chapter 3 Rhythm and Bunny

Bubbles/Miyako P.O.V.

"Stop that" Buttercup said trying to push Butch off her but he wouldnt budge. Boomer came behind me and hugged me again. I never thought i would get tired of hugs...

"Brick let go" Blossom says. I look over and Brick is behind her smirking and holding her.

"Are these your mates?" i hear 2 strangers say. We jump (except the boys) and i got scared pretty quick. I couldnt see them only that they had fangs.

"Yes, girls these are our other brothers, Blake and Blast" Boomer said squeezing me harder.

"Nice to meet yea Boomer's mate" The purple ruff Blake says to me.

"My names Bubbles and nice to meet ya to!" I beamed, i love meeting new people.

" Great other ruffs" Blossom groans.

"How great isnt it?" Buttercup says slapping her forehead.

"And who are yours?" Blast asks Brick and Butch.

"My mate Buttercup" Butch says holding her.

"My mate here is Sexy Blossom" Brick smirked. Blossom turned red.

"Its HYPER Blossom not sexy" Blossom blushed. We heard running again and someone jumped on Blake and Blast.

"Blakie!" The purple girl squealed. She was wearing the same out fit as us and so was the orange girl (same color as blast). I gasp and look over at BC and Blossom who were shocked to.

"Oh Hello!" The purple girl said looking at me. She then grabbed me from Boomer and started spinning me around getting me dizzy.

"Bunny dont shake the poor girl and give her back to Boomer!" Blake said to her stopping her.

"Sorry and hi im Jumping Bunny who are you?" she asked excited giving me back to Boomer.

"Im Rolling Bubbles!" I say smilling . She smiled to.

"Well hi im Musical Rhythm!" The orange girl says being held by Blast.

"Im Hyper Blossom and this is Powered Buttercup" Blossom says pointing at BC.

"Okay so wheres Mom and dad?" Butch asked.

"They are coming" Blake answered. As soon as he finished we heard alot more people come. I seen alot of vampires and then to people in front a man and a woman, i think they are the leaders.

"My sons" The woman said hugging Brick, Butch, and Boomer.

"You found them" The man smiled sweetly.

"Yes sir we did, let me introduce my soon to be mate Blossom/Momoko" Brick said showing Blossom.

"My mate is Buttercup/Kaoru" Butch said rubbing BC's butt making her glare and growl at him.

"And this is my mate, Bubbles/ Miyako" Boomer said showing me and i bowed.

"Very good, now my name is Reed and this is my mate Jillian" He said while they both bowed.

"Dad can we just show them around now" Blast asks.

"Sure go ahead" He replied. The boys picked us up and walked past the council.

"Whats your real name?" I ask Bunny.

"Oh its Usa which means Bunny " She laughed.

"Mines Miku" Rhythm said.

"We are going to take you girls to your room okay?" Brick said to us. I nodded but the Blossom and BC didnt. Brick and Butch smirked at each other and threw them over their backs and sped off.

"Thanks for not making this hard Bubbly" Boomer whispered in my ear rubbing my butt. I turn red.

"Do you want me to start" I say about to bite his hand off. He chuckles and holds my hands pulling me towards the house. It was one of those four story houses (Blast, Blake, Bunny, Rhythm, and the entire council lives there Boomer told me) with very few windows, balconies, gardens, and fountains. Boomer picked me up when we got inside and witha blue flash we stopped at a big dark blue door.

"Is this your room?" I ask him looking at the color of the door.

"No its our room now bubbly" Boomer tells me and brings me in. It was very cool in there except for the coffin. He had a blue and black coffin in the right corner with candles then a dark blue bed in the middle and wide flat screen TV and dark blue love sofa near the windows. We even had our own bathroom with an acutally big tub/spa.

"Wow..." I say trailing off. Boomer picks me up and sits me on his bed.

"So you like our room?" Boomer aks me. I nodded avoiding eye contact.

"Well im glad you do, i tried to make it look cool before you came" He smiles.

"Oh... well thanks" I smile. He grabs my chin to make me look at him. I blush.

"I havent even shown you the closet yet." He tells me almost kissing me. He got up ad pointed at two closets one saying Boomer the other Bubbles in dark blue.

"Go in and see how i did" he smirks. I walk past him to have him slap my butt when i walk in. I glare at him and then look at the clothes and my mouth drops open. There was so many cute tank tops, shirts, shoes, jewelry, dresses, acssories, scarfs, hats, hairpins, pants, skirts. I run and hug Boomer suprising him.

"Aww thanks Boomie!" i squeal making him blush. I turn back aroudn to browse threw my new wardrobe. It was almost big as a mobile home.

"Well thats good" He tells me then heads for the door to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" I ask him. He smirks and suddenly appears in front of me.

"Dont worry just a council meeting, dont leave this room" He tells me then kisses my cheek. He thens turns to leave and says: "or ill chain you when i leave again" I was suprised by the kiss and those words. Guess i really cant leave now. I didnt know how much of a ladies man and pervert he became. I sigh and turn on the TV to watch anything while i wait.

Buttercup/Kaoru P.O.V

"what do you mean our room?" I say when he brings me to a dark green door. (looks the same as Boomers room on inside)

"As in a room we share together" Butch said laughing. I glare at him.

"Smart &%" I hiss at him. He suddenly show me another door that says Buttercup on it. He opens it and shows me the most wonderful clothes i ever seen, and they were green to. Which im not into clothes so you get the point.

"what is this?" I ask him shocked.

"Its your clothes, i chose them for you" Butch says smiling at me. I look at him.

"Your werid" I say laughing at him. My turn to laugh at him. But he pushs me up against the wall.

"Oh really" he smirks. I turn a little red and try to escape but it doesnt work. He kisses my neck trying to make his way to my lips. I know im red now, who does he think he is?

"Im Butch" he says between kisses to annoy me again. I try to push him off.

"Butch stop" I say but he doesnt listen. His hands go to my butt and i was about to yell at him when someone came in.

"Sir They are requesting you at the council" a guard said. Butch growled and is about to walk out the door.

"Oh cupcake your bra is showing" He said staring. I look down and it was i blush real hard and pull my shirt up.

"Pervert!" I yell at him. He laughs.

"Dont leave this room" he says closing the door. I heard him lock it to. DANG IT!

Blossom/Momoko P.O.V

"This is our room Blossy" Brick says showing me the dark red door. He opens the door and we go in. It looked pretty darn cool.

"Cool" I say. He huggs me then points at a door with my name on it.

"Whats behind that door is cooler." He says kissing my neck then letting me go. I open it and see all kinds of hot pink, pink, and red clothes.

"OMG! Where did you get this" I yell happily. I run threw my clothes then he grabs me again pulling me to him.

"I got it for you...as a wedding gift." He smiles at me. My eyes went wide and i blushed.

"You mean mating with me?" I say looking at him. He nodded.

"And guess who goes first while the others go to council" Brick whispered in my ear. I groaned.

"Us?"i guess. He nodded and kisses my neck again. A girl wearing pink came in.

"Im hear to dress you Mistress Blossom" she said.

"Ill be waiting outside, tell her what dress you want to wear" he said squeezing me then leaving me with a red rose in my hand. I smile for some reason.

"Awwww love is adorable." the girl says.

"Not when its forced" i say look at the dresses.

"My name is Jenny btw and i dont think you mean that" She says getting our hair supplies. I shrugg being truthful for once.

"Okay which dress interests you Mistress?" Jenny asked. I grabed a hot pink strapless dress tha ends on the top of my knees. I grab a dark pink cloth and wrap in around the middle of the dress kinda like a belt. I grab hot pink high heel plumps. with fishnet and red knuckle gloves. YEah i know kinda goth but thats how it was supossed to be. She put it on me and sat me down in a chair. She took my bow out and pinned my hair back. She grabbed her make-up. She put cover-up, then black eyeliner, pink eyeshadow, and mascara on me. She grabbed hot pink lipstick and put it on me with a clear gloss on top. She grabbed my hair and pinned most of it up with curly ends and put a cute little heart pin on my bangs.

"Your ready!" Jenny cheered. She turned me around to the mirror and i was baffled. I never thought i could look this pretty.

"Thank you!" I say hugging her.

"No problem Mistress Blossom, Master Brick is waiting for you, follow me" Jenny said leading me out of "our" room and into a big room where Brick was all dressed up. (HOT!) He smirked at me and i guess he read my mind.

"You look sexy Blossom" BRick told me looking me up and down. Pervert...

"Thanks" I say. He grabs my hand and the priest begins to say words i dont know and he threw what i believe to be blood on me. I freak out, he tells me to go to the bed i do but i was really scared. Ummmmm, Then Brick goes over me and kisses me, RIGHT ON THE LIPS! I turn red. Then he bites me again it doesnt hurt until the priets throws more blood on me and chants. I scream and scream. It hurts so much now. Brick thanked the priest and hugged me close before i finally passed out.

Buttercup/Kaoru P.O.V

I hear someone come in the door and kisses my cheek. Butch.

"Huh? Is it morning?" I say rubbing my eyes.

"No its night time" Butch says picking up. He carries me to my closet.

"Its our turn to mate cupcake" Butch whispers in my ear. I then see a girls come in wearing black and lime green.

"Hey Mistress Im Clover" She says to me i see Butch leave and he tells me he will see me later and slaps my butt. Pervert.

"Pick a dress you like" She says as i see her get make-up, OH GOD!

"NO way im wearing a dress AND make-up" I say crossing my arms.

"He said u'd say that so he told me to tell you he will do something with you tonight" Clover blushes. I turn red to.

"Okay this one hurry up" I say handing her a dress. It was on strap on the shoulder, lime green with dark green fishnet, cobweb boots dark green, black knuckle gloves, and a black choker. She keeps my hair spiked down and puts a lime green star pin in my hair. She then grabs the make up. I groan and pick out the colors. She puts on cover-up, mascara, eyeliner, green eyeshadow and lime green lips. Kinda gothic right? Whatever i actually liked the way i looked. Clover walks me into a room where i seen Butch looking pretty hot i have to say.

"thank you cupcake, your hot" Butch whispers with a smirk. CRAP he read my mind. I turned pink. The priest begins the ritual and Butch kisses me then bites me. I scream and eventually pass out in his arms.

Bubbles/Miyako P.O.V

I wake up when i felt someone lift me up. It was Boomer.

"Hey Bubbly its our turn" Boomer said heading for the closet.

"Our turn?" i say still half asleep.

"Yes our turn to mate" Boomer whispered in my ear. I blush really hard.

"Hi Im Kira" A blue girl says coming in with makeup.

"See you out there Bubbly" Boomer tells my putting me on a chair. He leaves and the girl shows my dress. Its pretty! It was spaggatii strap dress that stops on top of my knees that was blue with a dark blue belt, black boots to go to my knees, fishnet and dakr blue knucle gloves. A dark blue chocker and a skull pin on the side of my hair that had blue diamonds for eyes. She got the make-eup and put the usual except she but blue eyeshadow blue lips with clear gloss.

"Your done! Master Boomer will like what he sees!" Kira said to me. That is the problem hehe. I hope he looks cute! "Here is the room" I walk in and see Boomer and he wasnt cute. He was hot!

"Hey Bubbs looking beautiful as usual" He said grabing my hands. The priest said some words, threw blood at me and Boomer bit me on the neck. It hurt so bad. I screamed, screamed and screamed. Boomer's teeth came out and he squeezed me, said sorry and thanked the priest. I passed out after that.


	4. Chapter 4 beginning love

Boomer's P.O.V

I keep holding my Bubbles until we head into we head into the living room. I see my brothers with their mates. Bunny and Rhythm fell asleep next to each other. I laid Bubbles by Blossom and sat down on the couch.

"do you think they will be ok?" Butch asks Brick.

"Yeah they will be fine" He answers staring at Blossom.

"Well good news tho at least no one can take them!" Blake said rubbing Bunny's cheeks.

"Yeah your right" I say looking at Bubbles. Shes so cute, espically in that dress. She is my wife now, she needs to be protected, loved and given anything she wants.

"I want security doubled around the bedrooms" Blast said to the Captain Guard.

"You seem paranoid" Blake joked.

"Actually i am, Rhythm told me something that totally freaked me out" Blast said. We all turned to look at him.

"Whats wrong then?" Brick asked worried.

"Rhythm was talking to Blossom and she mentioned something about a friend close to Bubbles, he is a wolf" Blast anwsers. I turn pale, great a friend of hers is a wolf?

"So thats why, Captain Double secruity" Brick says.

"Keep cameras everywhere to watch" I say.

"And dont let the girls go outside without telling us" Butch said. The guard bowed and left.

"Ugh everything is so complicated" Blake sighed while looking at Bunny.

"Tell me about it" I said rubbing my head.

"Guys lets go see dad and mom about this, the need to be aware" Brick ordered. So we left the girls with alot of guards and left to find Reed.

Buttercup/Kaoru's P.O.V

I wake up and see the other girls on the couches. I shake them and most of them wake up.

"huh?" Blossom says waking up. She shakes Rhythm and she wakes up. Bunny and Bubbles was still out of it. We were all covered in blood.

"Where are the boys?" Rhythm asked looking around.

"Look at all the guards" I say amazed there was probably more than 20.

"Wow what could make them so paranoid?" Blossom asked.

"huh? What?" Bunny asked waking up. She rubbed her eyes and seen the guards. "GOOD LORD!" We laughed at her reaction. I tried to wake Bubbles up but Rhythm stopped me.

"She was the last one to mate so it will take longer" she said. I nodded.

"Where is Blake?" Bunny asked.

"The boys are off to the council and hunting Mistriss" one guard said.

"Oh well okay" Bunny and Rhythm says.

"Why would they need to go to council?" I asked. They shrugged. I looked down at my bloody clothes. Man what did Butch do to me? I cant even remember the ritual. Plus im mad that i was forced to marry the guy.

"By the way cute outfits!" Bunny cheered.

"Ow...www..." We heard a bubbly voice say. We seen Bubbles sitting up and staring at us.

"Well hey there Bubbles" Rhythm said happily.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"The living room" blossom stated looking around.

"Oh...then where are the guys?" Bubbles asked.

"Hunting..." I say rubbing my neck.

"Im bored!" Bunny pratically yelled. We looked at her and she smiled really big.

"How about video games maybe?" i suggest. Rhythm shook her head.

"Sry but its broken, Blast did it last week" She said.

"OH I KNOW! Let me cook you guys something!" Blossom said turning back into Momoko. We all turned back even though we were wearing the same outfit and before.

"Yeah im hungry!" Usa and Miku said together. I nodd.

"She is a very good cook" Miyako said happily.

"Ill make blueberry, strawberry, and apple pancakes!" Momoko said. We all went into the kitchen with the guards following us. Momoko sen barely any ingrediants.

"Dang and i was hungry!" Usa whinned.

"This could work!" Momoko said grabing them. She laid them on the counter. She began working and we were amaze at was she was doing. When she finished we tried her pancakes and we gasped. IT tasted like a five star resteraunt's pancakes.

"its good" We all said astonished.

"Yay!" Momoko said accidently making the flower hit me. They all looked at me.

"Oh my gosh im so sorry!" Momoko said.

"Thats okay..." I say walking to her."this makes me feel better" I thorw flower at her and she gasps. Then before you know it Usa and Miku start throwing flower at everyone.

"FLOWER FIGHT!" Miyako giggles throwing some at me.

"Having fun?" we heard our boys say. We turn around covered in flower head to toe. We smiled innocently.

"Look at the mess" Blake says laughing. Blast laughs his butt off at us. I smiled at the girls.

"Hey boys come here we want a kiss" Blossom said. We nodded. They stopped laughing and was shocked. They went toward us to kiss us and we cracked eggs on them and ran off.

"Hey wait come back here!" they said. They chased us around and around.

"Gotcha!" Blast said to Miku. I ran around the table and saw Butch i threw another egg at him hitting his face.

"You suck" he laughed. He jumped over the table and grabbed me. "Gotcha"

"Gotcha u little bunny" Blake said. Miyako and Momoko giggled and ran away from Brick and Boomer. Brick disappeared and appeared in front of Momoko.

"Gotcha" He smirks. Miyako was the onyl one left.


	5. Chapter 5 Showered with love :P

Miyako/Bubbles P.O.V.

The boys grabbed my friends and i was the only one left.

"Run away Miyako!" Usa laughed. I ran into the Halls and back into the kitchen with Boomer following me. I ran up some stairs where he finally got me.

"Caughtcha cutie" Boomer said hugging me. The other boys came in. They had egg all over them.

"i hope you know you need a shower now" Kaoru laughed at Butch. Butch smirked.

"yeah lets go take one together" Butch laughed.

"Uh no" KAoru said trying to get free.

"Thats werid" Bunny said. "Your married and you dont take showers together?" We all looked at her and Blake awkwardly. She blushed.

"No i mean we havent, uh nvm" She turned away embarrased.

"Okay well lets go Miku" Blast says dragging her away while she waves bye.

"Okay lets get you cleaned Kaoru-chan!" Butch cheered dragging her upstairs.

"Ill take a shower by myself thank you!" she yelled before disappearing.

Brick and Blake left with their mates and Boomer whispered in my ear.

"For what you did to me i should make you shower with me" He whispered. I turned red. I hope he doesnt think that.

"But dont worry we wont this time" He says laughing. THIS TIME? He drags me up to the room and hands me a towel and wrag.

"Thank you Boomer" I say walking off into the bathroom. After im done i walk out and see Boomer watching a movie with his shirt off. WHAT THE HECK?

"hey Miyako sit by me" He says patting the space beside him on the bed. I sit dow beside him to see him watching the animal discovery channel.

"You watch this show to?" I smile at him. He smiles back.

"Yes i started watching this a long time ago" he says.

"Why?" i ask him. He blushes.

"Because it was the only thing i had that reminded me of you" He confesses. I turn red again.

"Oh well... thank you i think" I say.

"Do you really have a wolf friend?" He suddenly asks me. My eyes went wide.

"Welll... yea i do" I confess. He kinda glooms. "his name is Takaaki"

"Oh well... thanks for telling me" He says. I nodd. Then out of no where i feel him pull me closer to him and he cuddles me non pevertively.

"I love you my Bubbles" He whispers to me in my ear then he kisses me. I blush very bad and i get butterflies. But i didnt know what to say. But he didnt expect a response at least not yet anyways. But when i looked at him again he turned the TV off and he flipped his coffin open. He motioned for me to come with him so i went over there and he took me into the coffin with him and he turned off the lights and we went to sleep. Im starting to like him more and more each day...

Momoko/Blossom's P.O.V

Me and Brick enter his room and he told me he would brb. So i went to take a shower. When i was done i put the towel around me and started for my clothes. Then Brick came in all of a sudden and stopped. His jaw dropped open.

"PERVERT! GET OUT!" i screamed hitting him. He ran out after staring at me. I put on my clothes and went out to find him waiting for me.

"Sorry i walked in" He said. I just ignored him and sat down on the bed.

"Well at least i wasnt nude, so its okay i guess" I say avoiding eye contact. Suddenly i seen roses in my face. He gave me roses?

"Here, i got them just for you Blossy" He said.

"Because you walked in on me?" i asked eyeing him. He laughed.

"That and because your my wife and i love you" He said. I gasped and it got a little silent. I put the roses in a vase.

"Well ima grab a shower, dont leave the room" He said grabbing clothes and heading into "our" bathroom. When he closed the door i began talking to myself.

"He said he loves me? Well of course he does or he wouldt have went through all the trouble to get me. I know he used to be my enemy but now he is my mate and im supossed to love him. WHAT DO I DO?" I say to myself. He did sound convincing, so why dont i trust him? He saved me, took care of me and gave me roses. Still it does feel good to hear him say that to me. Suddenly the bathroom door opens and i see Brick without a shirt and long bluejeans.

"AHH!" I yell. He suddenly looks at me worried.

"What is it?" he says getting on the bed with me.

"Why arent you wearing a shirt?" I say covering my eyes. Besides my dad he is the first boy i seen without a shirt, and worse was he looked hot!

"Oh, well Blossy were mates you need to get used to that" He smirked coming closer to me. I backed up some more but i hit the top of the bed. I was trapped between Brick and the bed. Darn the bed, darn Brick! He pinned me down and he kissed me on the lips again! My first kiss with Brick was at the mating ceramony. He broke from the kiss and stared at me.

"You have really cute eyes Blossy" He said hugging me. I kinda enjoyed it (not to tell him that tho).

"Thanks Bricky" i laugh because of what i called him. He groaned.

"Dont call me Bricky" He said.

"Why not? You get to call me Blossy" I snicker. He chuckles and puts me on his lap so im facing him and his georgous ruby eyes.

"Why thank you Blossy, and fair enough i did give you a nickname" he said. I feel myself blush again.

"Told ya Brickie" I say giggling. He smirked again. What idea does he have this time?

"Well you owe me something in return" He said.

"And what exactly is that?" I say regreting it in an isntance. He closed the gap between us by kissing me again but a more passionate and loving kiss this time. And this time i kissed him back. NO no no! Why am i kissing him back i cant be falling for the dork! He broke away and kissed my nose.

"C'mon with me Blossy" He said turning off the lights. Brick carried me and i heard something open. I could tell it was his coffin. He went inside and put me in with him.

"Goodnight Brickie" I say. I could feel him smirk at me.

"Goodnight my Blossom" He said now rubbing my butt. I hit him and he finally stopped for i turned to face him instead.

"You are so perverted, what am i going to do about you?" i joke. He laughed and hugged me tight. Then we both fell asleep together. How can i tell the girls that im starting to fall for Brick?

Kaoru/Buttercup's P.O.V

"You can go take the shower first" Butch told me when we walked in. I looked toward the bathroom.

"I dont trust you" I say crossing my arms. He smirks and tries not to laugh.

"I wont look at you" He says. But somehow i find that very hard to believe. "or we can take one together"

"uh no i dont think so" I say heading for my clothes. He goes into the bathroom and i guess he started the bath for me.

"There you go" He says. I go into the bathroom and make sure everything is ready.

"You better not look or i will never talk to you again." I say trying to figure out what would get to him.

"Fine i wont but it would be more fun to take a bath together" he chuckles. I groan and put my clothes down.

"Butch where is the towels" I ask searching the bathroom.

"They should be there" Butch says coming into the bathroom with me. Well luck loves running me over. We both reached for the towels and we kinda fell in the bath water together.

"Oh great" I say. He laughs at himself which makes me laugh to.

"This has never happened to me before" He laughed moving his hair out of the way.

"Im used to it" I say trying to get up. He helps me up. (We are both standing in the bathtub)

"Good thing you werent wearing white" Butch smirks.

"Is that all you think about?" I say amazed.

"No all i talk about is you haha" he smiles. I could feel myself blush. He started cleaning up the water so i wouldnt slip.

"Thanks" I say without lookign at him.

"Sure no prob" He answers handing my a new wash wrag. Then he just stands there.

"You can leave now" I say irratated. He heads for the door but locks it. "What the heck do u think your doing?"

"Taking a bath with you or shower by myself" He said smirking.

"Pervert, your not staying anywhere near me while i bathe" I say getting ready to hit him. He catches my hand and pulls me into a kiss. NO!

"You know u love my kisses" Butch whispered to me. I blush. DANG IT! IM NOT SUPOSSED TO BLUSH THIS MUCH!

"No your irratating i hate them" I say lying. He then walks over near the tub and begins to take hist shirt off.

"BAKA! WHAT ARE U DOING?" I yell at him.

"Getting ready for our bath" He says smirking again. I groan and take my clothes.

"I would rather be dirty the rest of my life" I glare at him. I start to walk toward the door until he grabs me and hugs me.

"Im just messing with you cupcake" He says. He lets me go and walks toward the door. "I wont take a bath with you...yet" he adds leaving and locking the door. I hate whoever made the word "yet". I take my bath and walk out with a towel around me. My clothes were gone. He must have taken them from me when he hugged me. DANG HIM! I walk out the door forgetting i was only wearing a towel.

"BUTCH JOJO!" I scream. He runs into the room worried, which i found funny, and then blushes when he sees me.

"Give me my clothes back pervert" I say to him glaring. He laughed and laughed and threw me my clothes. I went back into the bathroom and began changing. It wasnt until i only had my bra and underwear on when i slipped and hit my head on the end of the counter.

"OWWW! DANG IT!" I yell. Butch burst threw the door.

"What? What happened?" He asked running to me. He was more protective than i took him for. I blushed and tried to push him out but he just checked my head. I seen blood on his hands.

"Wow you must work out" He said looking at my body. I slap him hard and he goes to get bandages. I hurry and put my shorts on but he comes in before i could put a shirt on. He wrapped my head and bandaged it up.

"Thanks... i guess" I muttered. He smiled at me.

"No thank you" He says slapping my butt. I kick him and he just laughs again. I hate that i cant hurt him anymore. I put on my shirt.

"C'mon Cupcake" He says picking me up and taking me to his coffin. He turned the lights off and closed the lid. It was very werid being in a coffin. He cuddles me and kisses me.

"Good night Cupcake" He whispers in my ear.

"Goodnight pervert" I say smiling though he cant see it thank god. I heard him chuckle but i ignored it and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Secret? :O

Butch's P.O.V

I woke up near morning to check on my Kaoru and she wasnt there. The coffin lid was open. I freak out and jump out. I searched for her but she wasnt there. I found a note.

_Butch,_

_ I have hidden Kaoru in the house to show you not to mess with me and my boys...good luck, you will probably find her...or not_

_~Secret_

I grid my teeth and clench my fists. I know who it was that hid Kaoru. I ran out the door and pressed the alarm button. I immeddialty heard some yells. But they were from my brothers. They ran out.

"MIYAKO?"

"MOMOKO!"

"USA?"

"MIKU!"

I ran over to my bros who looked at me. The were also holding notes,

"It happened to Kaoru to didnt it?" Brick said. I groaned and nodded. They had the same notes just their girsl names. I was furious i wanted to kill the guy.

"We need to find them!" Blast yells. The guards come up to us with Usa. Blake runs up to her.

"Where did you find her?" Blake yells.

"I woke up in the basement" Usa cried.

"Do you know where my Kaoru is?" I ask her. She shakes her head and we sigh.

"Sorry guys, they sepreated us in the house. I didnt even notice it until i woke up so the girls arent gonna know where they are" Usa cries again. She burries her head in Blakes chest.

"Lets split up and search for our girls" Brick says.

"Guards look for them!" Boomer orders. They nodded and seperate.

"LEts use these to comunnicate" Blake said handing us cell phones. Werid but okay.

"Usa you can help me look for them" Blake says. She nodded and tranforms into Bunny.

"Okay lets tell each other who we find" Boomer says. We all nodded and leave in seperate directions (except for Blake and Bunny). My Kaoru please be okay!

Momoko's P.O.V

I open my eyes and im not where i was before. With Brick which totally creeps me out. I look around and i can barely see anything.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!" I transform to see better. When i look around some more i realized im in some type of library.

"I never remembered a library here" i say to myself. I want to look around but im too scared to get lost because i might have been kidnapped or something. I hope everyone else is okay. I fly near a window and i see the garden. Nothing there. So how do i get outta here? A blast comes from the library door. I freak out and hide.

"MIKU ARE YOU HERE?" I heard Blast say. I fly out.

"BLAST!" I yell hugging him. I am so happy im still in Bricks house.

"Blossom?" He says shocked.

"Yup im so glad your here!" i cheer. He then pulls out a cell phone and starts texting.

"What are you doing?" i ask him.

"im texting Brick to let him know i have you" Blast says. I could tell he was disapointed i wasnt Miku.

Brick's P.O.V

My phone vibrates and i pick it up.

_Brick, _

_ I found Blossom in the library which means i didnt find Miku yet._

_~Blast_

HE FOUND MY BLOSSOM? Thank goodness. But im sure he is more upset to not have found Miku. I text all the guys and tell them when they find a girl to meet back in the council room. I then made my way to the lower part of the house. I heard some noise and banging. The safe where we keep our money burst open with music notes. I see Rhythm of course. How did she do that? O_O

"RHYTHM?" I say shocked.

"The one and only!" She cheers hugging me. "im so glad your safe i didnt know what was going on"

"What happened to you?" I ask her. She shruggs.

"Im not sure all i know is i wake up locked in the safe, the mone yis gone" she says looking back. Dang thats not good. I text Blast and me and Butterfly head for the council room as promised.

Kaoru's P.O.V

I wake up in a room i never seen before. I jump up and look around. I hear noises and get scared.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!" I transform. I look around and dont see an exit. I grab out my hammer.

"GRAVITATION DRIVE!" i yell using my hammer to smash a hole in the wall. The next room i see looks like a pool room/gym.

"Okay...?" i say trailing off. They have a huge house. I hear running and hide myself i look and dont see anyone but i hear yelling.

"We havent found her yet" i think it was a guard or council memeber maybe that said it.

"She's small beautiful and fragile! SO FIND HER!" i can tell that was Boomer. So the other girls are missing. But where is Boomer coming from? I look around trying to find Boomer.

"CUPCAKE!" I hear someone behind me yell. I turn around to see Butch. He hugged me and check me for injuries.

"I m okay Butch" I say pushing his hands away. "Are the girls okay?"

"Acutally..." he starts to worry. "Every girl has been found except Miyako" he finishes wide eyed. I fell horrible.

"NO thats not good we need to find her!" I say running but Butch catches me.

"We need to go to Brick first." He says texting. He picks me up totatlly forgeting i can fly and runs back to the council room where everyone else is.

Miyako's P.O.V

I wake up in a werid room.

"Huh? I wasnt always here" I say looking for Boomer. I start to get scared. What if i have been kidnapped? I hope the others are okay. I search for an exit and i found a hatch on the roof. When i went out i seen that i was in a hidden hatchet in the garden. I run into the house. But that was a mistake. I didnt know where i was but i seen a hole in a wall leading to a pool. KAoru i was thinking. I heard someone coming

"ROLLING BUBBLES!" i transform and fly into another roomto hide. I see a money safe that has been torn up. Someone has been here to i think to myself. I fly some for when i see some stairs it leads to a library. I fly back out into another room to hide from some more noises. I noticed it was the kitchen. I KNOW WHERE I AM NOW! THANK GOD! I fly to the living room buti dont see anyone. But when i start to think i believe could find someone in the council room. I fly up there but i hear someone. I stop outside the door to listen. I hope they are in there.

"Okay guys we need to find her" I hear Brick say.

"I hope she is alright" Blossom and Buttercup say. I burst threw the doors happy to hear them. They jump in their places.

"GUYS!" I yell hugging Blossom and Buttercup.

"BUBBLES!" They yell returning the hug. I get seperated fromt eh girls by a hug or more like a squeeze from Boomer.

"My Bubbles is safe" He says relieved.

"Where were you Bubbles?" Bunny and Blake asked.

"Oh i was in a secret place under the garden, what happened to the rest of you?" i ask curiously.

"The guards found Bunny in the basement" Blake said dancing with Bunny.

"I was in the library" Blossom said being hugged by Brick.

"I found Buttercup in the gym" Butch said kissing her.

"And I found Rhythm in our money safe" Brick said. I look over at Rhythm who is kissing the heck out of Blast.

"I went by all those places" I say looking up.

"Well the guy who put u there wanted a game, he is insane and he hates us guys" Boomer said irratated.

"Ugh dont remind me" Blast groaned. I giggled.

"Oh good! We found you!" Jillian says running into the council room. "I looked for you guys everywhere"

"We heard what happened" Reed said checking the boys for injuries.

"What should we do now?" Blake asked.

"Yeah they know the girls now and where we live" Butch said angrily.

"We moving to the safe house" Jillian said.

"Safe house?" Buttercup asked confused.

"A house they built back in 1985" Bunny said.

"Yes we are preparing the place now and we leave tomorrow" Reed said leaving with his wife.

"Oh great moving day" Blossom sighed.

"Well we will be safer at least" Rhythm said.


	7. Chapter 7 Blue Love C:

Miyako/Bubbles P.O.V

"Lets go to our room Rhythm" Blast said. With that they were gone. So was bunny and Blake.

"You girls okay right?" Brick said checking Blossom again.

"Yea were fine" Blossom blushed.

"Well then lets go" Brick said carrying Blossom away. Buttercup knowing what was coming headed to their room with butch. I looked at Boomer.

"Are we going to our room?" I asked him. He smkired.

"You admitted it was our room" He said. I roll my eyes and start walking.

"Thats what it is silly" I say. Then out of no where he picks me up bridal style kisses me for a minute or two and runs to our room.

"Okay... what was that for" I say shyly and blushing.

"For making me worry" He said closing and locking the door. I sat down on his bed.

"that wasnt my fault" I say pointing at him. He laughs.

"Do you want to get in the spa you havent tried it out yet" Boomer asked me. I turn a little red and turn to face the bathroom. I didnt want to hurt his feelings.

"Okay..." I spit out without thinking. But his eyes beamed and he turned on the spa.

"you'll love it, its very awesome!" He said smiling big. I went in my cloest and closed the door. But then i got a little shy. I only had bikini's here. Of course i do, I picked out a plain blue bikini with white spots that kinds looked like bubbles. I came out and he was already in.

"Wow um that looks nice" He says blushing.

"Well you didnt buy any one pieces" I say getting in and glaring at him.

"Well hey i thought you would like them" He says laughing.

"I do its just it makes me feel uncomfortable." I say blushing.

"Well then ill buy you a one piece in the new town" he said. I smile. Hes got abs. Wow he looks cute haha.

"Thank you" He says. I turn fully red.

"Please dont do that" i say hiding my face. He takes my arms off my face.

"Tell you what ill only do it on important occasions if i dont then i have to tell you what im thinking" he says.

"Deal" i smile really big. He splashs me with water. I gasp.

"Oh no my hair is wet!" i say sarcastically. He laughs and i splash him. We do that for about 5 minutes.

"hey where'd you go?" i ask looking for him. I was in the middle of the huge spa. I felt something drag me under but pull me back up. It was Boomer.

"Boomer! Dont do that to me-" i didnt finish. He kissed me on the lips. I gasp but bad idea he sticks his tounge in my mouth IM MAKING OUT WITH A HOT VAMPIRE! OMG! He finally breaks away and i cant look at him. I wish i was prepared for that one oh my god. He hugs me but i remind him we are in a spa and it makes me uncomfortable.

"oh srry" He says smiling at me. I smile back. Im starting to really like Boomer.

"Oh really" he smirks. I blush.

"BOOMER! dont read my mind and guess what you have to tell me what your thinking the truth to!" i say.

"Okay well im thinking how hot you are" He said I blush even more and run to my closet to change.

"Well hey lets watch a movie" he says outside my door. I walk out and he has a movie playing. I sit beside him on the sofa and we begin watching it.


	8. Chapter 8 Red Love

Blossom's P.O.V

Me and Brick went back to his room again. I forgot how big the room was lol.

"So Blossy whathca wanna do?" He said putting my down on his bed. I look up at him and get a crazy idea. I grab his hat and run away. "What he crap?" he says.

"Cant catch me!" I say putting his hat on and running for it. He smirked.

"Im a vampire im pretty capable of catching you" Brick said. He jumped forward scaring the crap outta me and tried to grab his hat. I kiss his cheek and run for it again.

"You'll have to do better than that Bricky" I giggle. He suddenly appears behind me hugging me from behind.

"Is this better?" He chuckles.

"I like your hat it looks good on both of us" I say laughing. (He is tickling me)

"It does make you look hot" Brick said kissing my cheek. I turn red and trow him his hat to stop him.

"You can have it back" I say trying not to giggle. "You can let go of me to"

"Nah i like hugging you like this" Brick said smirking. He kept on kissing my cheeks but then went for my neck.

"Cant we do something else?" I groan.

"Why im having fun" He laughed.

"Exactly YOUR having fun not me" I giggle. He spun me around to face him.

"Aww your blushing" He says smiling liek crazy. I turn even more red.

"i-i-i am?" i studder.

"Yea, i think your blushing because you love my kisses" He says going back to kissing my neck.

"n-no i am just embarrased." I say defending myself. Suddenly Bricks door flys open and i see Jenny.

"JENNY! Good to see you!" I say as Brick lets me go. I hug her.

"Oh hello Mistriss Blossom" Jenny says with a smile.

"Is something wrong Jenny?" Brick asks.

"Oh yes, Master Brick you need to go to the council room tomorrow morning" Jenny says. Tomorrow morning?

"Isnt it moving day tomorrow?" Brick asks.

"I believe thats what your discussing master" Jenny says then leaving the room.

"I wonder what they want to talk about" I say turning towards Brick. He picks me up again and tucks me into bed.

"I dont know, dont leave the room okay?" He says kissing my forehead.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I forgot to go hunting today so i need to, so dont be worried" he smirks.

"I wasnt worried" I lie. He just kisses me on the lips and leaves. I wonder what that was all about?


	9. Chapter 9 Short Green Love

Buttercup's P.O.V

Butch follows me into his room. Sry i mean "OUR" room.

"So what is there to do?" I ask sitting on his bed.

"Anything you want" Butch says staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I say turning alittle red. DANG IT!

"Your just so hot thats why" Butch says getting alittle closer. I blush and back up a bit. "And your mine"

"Uhh w-why dont we watch s-something!" i say trying to distract him. It doesnt work. He pins me down on our bed and stares into my lime eyes while i stare at his forest ones. He starts kissing my neck. (Going to give me a hickey). DANG HIM! His hands go for my butt.

"Butch stop it" I say to him trying to get him off.

"Sry Cupcake i cant" He says smirking. His lips leave my neck and goes for my mouth. I cant believe this. I cant believe im letting him do this to me. We start making out for about 5 minutes until Clover comes in.

"Oh sry Master Butch" Clover says turning away. I turn red.

"What do you want?" Butch said angrily. He wanted to kiss me more, i kinda wanted him to.

"Sry but Reed said you need to see him tomorrow" Clover said leaving.

"About what?" I ask Butch. He turns to look at me.

"I have no idea" Butch says smiling.

"Well get off of me!" i say trying to push him off. He grabbed my hands.

"I wanted to finish what we were doing" He smirks kissing me again which turned to making out. I am not supossed to let him do this! We stop to get breath. Dang he is good.

"Well ill listen to you... for now" Butch says getting off me. He pulls the cover over me and him and he cuddles me.

"Goodnight Butch" I say. WHY DID I SAY THAT?

"Goodnight Cupcake" Butch says and i know he is smirking.


	10. Chapter 10 Takaaki!

Bubbles P.O.V

"Mmmmmm" I grumble waking up. But i didnt feel Boomer cuddling me.

"Boomer?" I say to the air. He wasnt in here. I grab a blue tank top and a little more dark blue jean skirt and matching flats. I refix my hair into pigtails. But when i went out he still wasnt there.

"Boomer?" I called out a little louder. I guess i should wait for him. I went to the chair near the window and looked out of it to see the garden. The garden where someone tried to hide me from Boomer. I wonder who it was. I walk around the room and found something.

"Its a note from Boomer" I say opening it.

_My Bubbles,_

_ I had to go see Reed and my brothers this morning for a meeting so dont leave the room please. I will be there shortly after we are done.._

_3~ Boomer_

That explains that... I guess that means all the other guys had to go to. But i thought it was moving day? I suddenly hear some loud thuds and running in the house. I hear glasses break.

"Whats happening?" I yell. I hear the footsteps stop and then i hear something even more frightening.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I hear Bunny scream.

"BUNNY!" I hear Rhythm scream for.

"HEY WHATS GOING ON!" Kaoru screamed.

"WHATS WRONG?" Blossom screamed.

"GIRLS?" I run to the door and scream. I forgot all of us girls are locked in. I hear more screams and things break. The house was shaking. I almost start crying. I have no idea whats happening. Something burts through my door that isnt Boomer. I figure out who it is.

"TAKAAKI?" I yell out of suprise.

"Miyako-chan!" He yelled. He then ordered his other people to stop.

"We found her!" He said trough something.

"W-w-hat?" I say backing up.

"BUBBLES?" I hear Blossom and Buttercup yell for me. Where is Boomer?

I then forgot something important. Im not Miyako right now, Im Bubbles so i fly up into the air.

"Come with me Bubbles" Taka-chan says.

"N-no Taka-chan, i like it here with Boomer" I say.

"Boomer?" He says getting furious. "Who is he?" Suddenly everyone else bursts through my door. I sigh with relief.

"BUBBLES?" the girls yell when they see Taka-chan. But Rhythm and Bunny wasnt there. I also seen the guys. Blake before Boomer could do anything pounched on Taka-chan.

"WHERE IS BUNNY? WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER?" Blake yelled at him. Taka took Bunny?

"GEt off me blood monster!" Taka-chan said throwing him off.

"WAIT!" I say. Taka-chan looks at me.

"Why wont you come with me?" he says with sadness in his eyes. Boomer was behind me now hugging me possesively. Taka-chan growled.

"Because i want to stay with my friends" I say tears forming. He seen it to and sighed.

"I heard you were kidnapped by a vampire Miyako-chan so i came for you" Taka-chan said glaring at Boomer.

"Where is my purple friend Bunny?" I ask him with puppy eyes that no one can refuse. I see Brick almost laughing with Blossom and Butch angrily helping Blake up and holding Buttercup at the same time.

"I dont know anything about a purple girl" He said looking down. I could tell he was lying.

"YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS! YOU TOOK BUNNY AND RHYTHM!" Blast and Blake yells. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You took my other friend to?" I ask starting to cry. I put my hands over my face while Boomer hugs me harder.

"No dont cry Miyako-chan, i didnt take them but i think i know who did" Taka-chan said sadily. I look up and i get Boomer to let me go(which was hard) I bent down next to taka-chan so did Blossom.

"We need to know Takaaki" Blossom said sweetly.

"Please tell us" I say nicely. He nodds.

"Im sry Miyako-chan i didnt know you liked this vampire" he began. I started to turn red."I was ordered to come save you, Momoko, and Kaoru"

"Then what?" Buttercup ask impatiently.

"Well first of all my teamates dont know what you look like, so they mistook that orange and purple girl for Momoko and Kaoru" Taka-chan finished." And i was supossed to find you Miyako-chan"

"What are their names?" Blake asked.

"Chase and Cast" Taka-chan said. Then he hugged me. "I will help find them dont worry" Suprisingly Boomer didnt get mad. Or at least didnt show it. I went back over to Boomer.

"Thanks Takaaki-kun, your a great friend" I say happily. Takaaki turns toward Blake and Blast.

"Lets get your mates back" Taka says. They glare at him.

"Yes and what damages are done to them" Blake started.

"Well do to you ten times over" Blast finsihed. Taka-chan fliniched. But they left.

"Are you okay Blossom?" Brick asked.

"Yeah of course" Blossom said hugging him.

"We cant leave you girls for a second" Butch says holding Buttercup.

"Not our fault" Blossom and Buttercup said. I faced Boomer.

"SO that was your friend Taka-chan huh?" He says a little disgusted.

"Yes, and please dont hate him Boomer, hes a nice guy and he's my best friend, hes very friendly or he would have just taken me" I say to him. He looks shocke dfor a minute.

"Well the moving day as to be rescheduled" Brick interrupts.

"Because the building was destroyed" Butch finishes.

"Well thats to bad isnt it?" Buttercup smirks. Butch stares at her then starts dragging her away again.

"Lets go play Cupcake!" Butch cheered while Brick and Boomer started laughing. They are all perverts.

"WHAT?" I hear her yell. Brick was already gone with Blossom and Boomer toke me to our room.

"Your okay right Boomer?" I ask him. He had a long cut on his arm. He smirked.

"Your worried about me Bubbly?" He said.

"Y-y-yes" I confess. "We need to clean your cut Boomie"

"It doesnt matter, it heals fast anyways" Boomer said smiling at me.

"Thank you for not fighting Takaaki-kun" I say smiling. He stares at me.

"Well he's your friend so ill put up with him" Boomer says looking away. But then he smirks again. "As long as you put kun and the end of my name to"

"So your jealous of that?" i say smirking at him for once. But it didnt phase him. He didnt blush.

"Yes actually" he said chuckling. I giggled.

"Okay Boomie-kun" I said hugging him. He hugged me back.

"I love you Bubbles" Boomer said in my ear. I turned red.

"I love you to Boomie-kun" I say.

"You do?" He says with happiness and joy.

"Yy-yes i d-do" I say blushing.

"YAY!" Boomer says twirling me around. We hear someone knock and Boomer stops. The girls and Brick and Butch come in.

"Hey girls" I say waving to BC and Blossom.

"Boomer we need to talk" Brick says pulling Boomer away from me and they go far from us in Boomers room. I walk to the girls.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask them.

"Me and Blossom want to go to the town" Buttercup says crossing her arms.

"Why?" I turn to Blossom.

"I just want some to get out of this place for a little bit" Blossom smiles.

"Oh that does sound good." I say smiling to.

"Anything to not get my face sucked off" Buttercup says laughing. We laugh with her.

"Guys i need to ask you something" Blossom says. We both look at her.

"What is it Blossom?" I ask her. I hope nothing it wrong.

"Do you guys... l-love your m-mates?" Blossom said blushing. I started blushing and so did Buttercup.

"Of course not..." Buttercup but it was alittle obivious she was lying.

"I t-told Boomer i did" I confess. They both looked at me. "Why do you ask?"

"Well i feel like im s-starting to love B-brick and im going to tell him today after we went to town" Blossom said smiling.

"AWWW! Thats cute!" i say hugging her.

"Whatever you say" Buttercup says turning away. I then feel two arms grab hold of my waist.

"Okay girls we'll take you to the town" Butch says holding Buttercup, shes turning red hehe.

"Yay!" Me and Blossom says. Buttercup groans.

"Dont worry Cupcake ill buy you something" Butch says kissing her neck. Man he doesnt ming where he is! O_O.

"Hahahaha" Boomer bursts into laughter. I look up at him. "Nice one Bubbles" I blush cause he read my mind again.

"You did it again! So what are you thinking Boomer?" I ask him smirking. Blossom and Buttercup had confused faces.

"Im thinking about what you thought about Butch was funny" Boomer said chuckling.

"What about me?" Butch asks frowning.

"That it doesnt matter where you are you make out with Buttercup" Brick says laughing. Buttercup got mad.

"Lets go already!" Blossom interuppted running out of Boomers room.


	11. Chapter 11 Coma D:

Buttercup's P.O.V

We were in townsville again near the mall.

"I really hate the mall" I grumble crossing my arms. Butch hugs me possessively as other guys stare at me.

"Think postive BC!" Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah its not like we're making you buy anything" Blossom says staring at me.

"I guess so" I say. We go into the mall and we go to the clothes first.

"Lets move on to something else" Bubbles said.

"Why?" i stared, she never passes clothes.

"Because Boomer already bought me these clothes" She blushed. So we went to the stuffed animals where Boomer bought her a stuffed bunny. Brick bought Blossom a stuffed cat and Butch got me a stuffed dog.

"Thanks" I say holding my dog. We left the mall after 3 hours. Me and Bubbles were waiting for Blossom to tell Brick the news. I cant admit that i love Butch yet. I mean i guess i do love him but he'll figure that out anyway. Brick went back inside the mall to get something while we waited outside.

"Cupcake whats wrong?" Butch asks me.

"Huh?" I say looking up at him.

"You seem down BC" Bubbles says worried.

"No im fine" I say.

"OMG! LOOK GIRLS!" Blossom yells excited. Before we could even look at what she was screaming about she started to run off.

"Wait Blossom! Wait for Brick!" Boomer calls out after her.

"C'mon we need to follow her!" i yell. We start running after her but we stop around the corner.

"Which way did she go?" Butch says getting irratated. So was i. Brick suddenly ran up to us.

"Guys i go the stu-" He pauses worried. "Wheres my Blossom?"

"She ran around this corner" Boomer says.

"She was excited about something she saw" Bubbles added.

"C'mon before something happens" Brick orders running around the corner again. We seen Blossom who wasnt paying attentin to where she was at. She was about to cross the street to a candy store. The light was green but as soon as she went the light turned red.

"BLOSSOM!" Brick yelled. He grabbed her and threw her at us. (Butch and Boomer let go of us to catch her.) I dotn remember anything it happened so fast. The lights and throwing Blossom but we heard cars crashing together.

"What happened?" I yell as i feel Butch lift me up away fromt he roads.

"BUBBLES?" Boomer says. We look over to find a passed out Bubbles in Boomers arms.

"Whaa..." Blossom said getting off the ground. None of us saw anything except maybe Bubbles did but she was out of it.

"BRICK!" Blossom called out. But we couldnt see him.

"Wheres our Brother?" Butch says gettig angry. The cops show up and ban everyone from looking. We tried getting through.

"You cant go in there its a crime scene" The police officer said.

"OUR BROTHER IS IN THERE!" Boomer yells. The police officer turns around.

"WE FOUND SOMEONE!" a paramedic says.

"A SURVIVOR!" another calls out.

"Well who is it! It better be my Brick!" Blossom yells at threw tears.

"LEt us threw dirtbag" I say getting off Butch and going to the crash.

"Wait Cupcake!" Butch warns. I look at the crash and wish i had listened to him. I saw Brick bloodied up mostly aroudn his head. Alot of the blood was his but some was from people who died. The cars had collieded and hit Brick when he saved Blossom. I fainted into Butchs waiting arms.


	12. Chapter 12 Poor Momoko I:

Blossom's P.O.V

No,No,NO! This cant happen to Brick! The paramedic says he is in a coma. Then the police officer asks us questions as witnesses. That could have been me in a coma. WHY? I started cying. The main witness is Bubbles who saw the whole thing. Poor Bubbles.

"What did you see?" Police asks her.

"I seen my friend Brick save Blossom but the cars went head on to each other with brick in the middle" Bubbles said threw tears. Boomer was rubbing her back.

"I dont understand, before i crossed the road the light was green but suddenly turned red." i say crying.

"Thats because someone altered the lights making it that way. Were looking at an attempt murder" Police said. Boomer and Butch got angry. I think maybe they know someone would try to kill Brick using me. DANG IT! Later that afternoon we snuck in the paramedics car and stole Brick. We went back into the house and laid him on our bed.

"I get him something" Butch says coldily. He is mad...

"Ill go with you" Boomer says seting Bubbles down on the chair near me. Buttercup who had still fainted was also in a chair. I started weeping.

"I didnt even get to say i love you" I said crying on him.

"You know in some comas people can still hear" Buttercup said rubbing her eyes.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles yelled cheerfully hugging her.

"Yeah im ok" Buttercup said lazily.

"Well im glad your okay" I say relieved. We all turn back to normal. "How can this day get much worse?"

"Dont worry Momoko, Brick is a vampire so he'll heal fast" miyako cheered. I smiled at her. That made me a whole lot better.

"Yeah i agree" Kaoru smiled for me. I hugged them both.

"We got something for him" Butch said giving me ice.

"Thanks Butch and Boomer" I say putting the ice on Brick's bruised up head. I started to cry again. I cant look at him and know it was my fault partically. We suddenly heard people yelling. It was the Reed and Juilian. They ran and hugged Brick.

"Oh my poor boy!" JIllian cried.

"What happened to my son?" Reed yelled. Boomer calmed him down.

"He did it father" Boomer said.

"He?" Miyako asked. They all nodded.

"Whos he?" Kaoru asked.

"HE is the same HE that hid you in the house, HIM" Butch said angry. HIM? We exchanged glances.

"Im going to get him for this" I say looking at Brick.

"He is still alive?" Miyako said shocked. We heard some of the gaurds yell for Reed. He left with Jillian and it was just us again.

"Ill go see whats up" Boomer said hugging Miyako. It became silent after that as we just watched Brick wishing that he would wake up. We heard running and Boomer burst threw the door.

"THEY ARE BACK!" Boomer cheered. They are back? Who is they? We see Miku and Usa burst threw the door with their mates.

"OMG MIKU! USA!" Miyako hugged them. So did me and Kaoru.

"What happened to you?" Kaoru asked them.

"Well Chase and Cast found out who we were and easily gave us back!" Usa cheered. But then we all noticed Blast and Blake looking at Brick sad.

"He is in a coma" Butch said putting Kaoru on his lap.

"How did this happen?" Blast said angrily. Kaoru and Miyako told them everything they both saw and the boys became angry.

"Well we have good news and one bad" Blake says holding Usa.

"Whats the good news?" I ask them.

"The 1st good news is the new house is ready for us to move" Blake said. I sighed with relief.

"The bad news is we cant leave until Brick is healed, until then we are vulnerable." Blast says irratated. I start to tear up and look at Brick. I hug him and i hear the boys whisper that they should go to their rooms with their mates. So everyone left me with Brick in our room, while i cried.

Miyako's P.O.V

Boomer took me into our room. But i wanted to stay with Momoko. I felt bad for her. If it happened to Boomer i would die.

"Do you think Brick will wake up?" I ask Boomer wen he puts me on his bed.

"Yeah i believe he will" Boomer says to me smiling. I hugged him.

"Im glad the girls are back safely" I say relieved.

"Your so soft, i love you so much" Boomer says to me. I giggle and blush. I couldnt help it. "You have a cute little giggle to"

"Thanks Boomie-kun" I say with a heard a knock on our door and we opened it and the girls came in.

"We can take turns watching Brick" Momoko suggested.

"Yeah Momoko first, Kaoru, Me, Usa, then you" Miku said to me. I nodd. Its the least i can do.

"Well Kaoru your up im going with Miku and Blast to the store we left our stuff there" Momoko said. Kaoru nodded and they all left.

"I believe thats a good idea" Boomer said. I nodded. He put me on his lap.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked me.

"Can we just relax in the spa again?" I asked him.

"Sure" He smirked. I go to my closet and put on my new one-piece i bought and i got in the spa with him. I cuddled up next to him and everything just felt right.


	13. Chapter 13 YAY! C:

Kaoru/Buttercup's P.O.V

I went into Momoko and Brick's room to watch Brick. I wasn't really comfortable with watching a guy that looked dead. Especially since me and Miyako seen him the way he was after the cars hit him. But for once i'll say im happy Butch was beside me. Usually i am irratated when he is close to me, but things like what happened with Brick and seeing him like that makes ME want to cry. I never really cry. I hope Momoko comes back so i can just go play soccer, video games or anything!

"So Cupcake, what do you feel like doing?" Butch asked me while we were both looking at Brick. He looked like he was trying to move a little which freaked me out.

"I feel like throwing up" I say to him. He chuckles a bit and hugs me close.

"It'll be okay Cupcake i promise." Butch told me. He kissed my cheek and we began sharing our interests (Which we had alot in common). An hour went by and Miku came in.

"Its my turn Kaoru!" Miku said. I pushed Butch off me and began running out the door. Butch laughed the whole time but chased me. He grabbed me not letting me walk down the fricken stairs. He continued dwn the stairs and sat me down beside him on the couch. He turned on the football channel.

"You dont mind if i watch this do you?" He asked me. I laughed at him.

"Why would i mind it?" I asked him. He smirked and cuddled next to me and we both screamed for our favorite team.

Miyako/ Bubbles P.O.V

Soon enough it was my turn to help watch Brick. Luckly i had Boomer by my side. To be perfectly honest, i dont wanna look at Brick. It will remind me of the way i saw him at the crash. So to keep me busy Boomer started talking to me and asking me questions. (I was in his lap sideways facing Brick but looking at Boomer)

"So, whats your favorite type of food?" Boomer asked me smiling.

"I'd have to say Japanese and Italian" I said. "I love me some noodles" We laughed.

"I do to" Boomer smiled. I hugged him and looked back to Brick to make sure nothing was wrong. But i quickly turned away to face Boomer again. I loved his beautiful sapphire like eyes the most. He smiled but i didnt know if it was because he read my mind. I guess ill let it slide. He has gotten better about controling himself but every now and then he would touch my butt or say something, but i love him no matter what.

"How do you think Brick is?" I ask him. He looks away from me and instantly to Brick.

"I dont know honestly" Boomer says.

"Boomer what are we going to do about HIM?" i asked curious. I didnt know if they were planning anything. But i did know the boys are too protective to let us help.

"Im not sure yet, Brick does all the planning" He says upset. I felt bad and stupid that i forgot that.

"Im sorry" I say. He squeezes me then stands up and puts me back in the chair.

"Its okay, ill go make us smoothies or something" He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed out the door. I sighed and closed my eyes to fall alseep. I was really tired since i havent slept much. I heard some werid noises and breathing so i opened my eyes and i instantly freaked out. Brick was trying to sit up and he was holding his head. His eyes were open and he was looking at me confused. I was screaming and i yelled for everyone to come and see.

"BRICK IS AWAKE! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!" I yell. But just to make sure everyone comes i pull the alarm. Guards everywhere came to see if we were ok and the others came to.

"Whats wrong?" Kaoru and Butch asked.

"BRICK WOKE UP! GET MOMOKO!" i yelled hysterically. They didnt know what to say or do. Miku, Usa, and their mates ran into Bricks room when they heard me.

"MOVE YOUR BUTTS WE HAVE TO FIND MOMOKO!" Blast yells. I ran up to Boomer when he showed up and told him. He grew a big warm smile and ran into Brick's room. Momoko came running up freaked out.

"MOMOKO!" I cheered jumping up and down.

"What is it? Why did you pull the alarm?" She asked worried.

"BRICK IS OK! HE WOKE UP MOMOKO!" I cheer again. She squeals and runs into Brick's room with me. Brick was smiling when he found her. To our suprise he jumped up out of the bed just to hug her. I was worried he might hurt himself but he is a vampire.

"Brick are you ok?" Momoko said squeezing him. I felt like i was watching part of a romantic movie or something.

"Yeah Princess im ok, are you okay?" Brick asked her. She nodded and began to weep on him. We all started asking him the same questions and hugging him and updating him. He got angry when we told Brick about HIM and what his plan. I swear to the holy heavens above if HIM comes 5 miles near Boomer i will kick his butt. After 2 hours of hanging out and celebrating we all left Brick and Momoko alone. Boomer and i went to our room and we watched a comedy movie together.


	14. Chapter 14 A suprise?

**Sry i took a little long for this chapter :) i'm trying to figure out**

**the website and stuff... hope you like this one! ;P**

Momoko/Blossom's P.O.V

The others left to go hang out with their mates so i got to spend some

time with Brick.

"You shouldnt have jumped out of bed" I told him. (We were sitting on

his, i mean our loveseat).

"Yeah wasnt the best idea" He chuckled putting me on his lap. I smiled

and put my head up against his chest.

"Well dont do it again" I said giggling. He hugged me harder in a reponse i

guess. "Oh Brick i need to tell you something" I say turning pink. I want to

tell him now.

"Ok Blossy whats up?" Brick said. I lifted my head up to face him, better

get this over with.

"I want to tell you i l-love you Brick" I say turning fully red. He hugged me

again.

"Yeah i know, I heard you say it to me when i was in a coma" He smirked.

I felt like passing out i was so embarrased. "I love you too"

"Hey! I wanna cook you something!" I say smiling big.

"Sure but i cant eat much of it you know" He laughed. Oh yeah thats

right.

"Well then something simple, a cupcake?" I ask him.

"Yeah okay" He smiles. I feel him stand up with me (Bridal style) and i

suddenly see the kitchen. I grabbed milk, flour, sugar and everything

else. I bean cooking until it was ready.

"Strawberry or cherry?" I ask him.

"Cherry" He says looking at me and smiling. I love this feeling, Brick is

actually gonna try my food! I put whipped cream on it with a cherry on

top.

"Here you go Brickie, i hope you can eat it" I say handing him the

cupcake.

"Ill eat it for you Blossy" He purrs. I giggle and watch him eat the

cupcake. He gets wide-eyed and he stares at me.

"This is very good Blossy, your talented" He says coming to hold me again.

"Thanks Brickie, i wanted to be in Culinary School but i guess i cant

now" I say getting a little sad. I wanted to go, but i dont want to leave

Brick.

"Maybe theres a way to take it online, you can finish high school online"

Brick says grinning. I hug him again and thank him. YAY! Now i get to

finish school. That means the others can do it to (: ! I took Brick back

to our room and made him lay down, so we watched TV so we wouldnt

be bored.

Kaoru/Buttercup's P.O.V

I felt happy here with Butch(Wont let anyone know that :P). I love watching football games with him. He is much better than all those losers i dated before, which i dont date alot. Butch and the other RRBZ had to go hunt again so as usual the girls and I were surrounded by lots of guards.

"How was your time with Brick?" Miyako asked smiling at Momoko.

"Its was great! He is letting me finish school online" Momoko cheered.

"Hey thats a great idea! We can do it together!" Usa said. Miku looked at me.

"I think we should do it to Kaoru" Miku smilied. I grinned. More school huh? But hey no teachers just online stuff, i can handle that.

"Sure, plus it'll give us something to do when the guys leave" I said leaning back onto the chair.

"Hey Blake told me that the boys will have a suprise when they get back" Usa said putting her finger on her mouth.

"I like suprises" Miku said still smiling. It got a little quiet after that until something crossed my mind.

"Have they fixed the video games Blast broke?" I asked Miku.

"Oh yeah, they sure did!" Miku grinned. I ran and turned the gaming system on. Miku, Momoko, and me grabbed remotes while Miyako and Usa just talked about other things while they watched us play.

"What game is it?" Momoko asked.

"Well we have alot of them, racing, zombie, killing games" Usa interupted.

"Killing games?" Miyako said wide-eyed.

"Lets play a killing game" i laughed at their expressions.

"Yeah watever its a game" Momoko smiled. Well she put in a game while Miyako and Usa went further away from us.

2 HOURS LATER

We get tired of playing the game so we put it up. Miyako and Usa walked back over with cupcakes.

"Yay cupcakes!" Momoko cheered eating one of them. I couldnt help but think of Butch. Dang, why did he have to give me that nickname?

"Oh god!" Miku shouted in fear. We turned and seen Blast behind her. He scared her haha. The other RRBZ came in with Butch laughing.

"Ha sry Miku babe" Blast said hugging her.

"Hey Brickie, wanna cupcake" Momoko giggled. Brick shook his head but came over there by her.

"Hey cupcake did you girls have fun?" Butch says when he put his hand around my waist.

"Actually yes, the video games were awesome!" I grin. Butch and Blake laugh.

"Darn nobody told me they were fixed" Boomer said holding Miyako.

"You can play some now" Miyako and Usa told the boys.

"No right now we have a suprise" Butch says. I see Blast and Blake leave with Miku and Usa.

"Oh great, i already know where were going" I sigh. Miyako giggles at me as she heads to Boomer's room. Same with Momoko and Brick.

"Well shall i carry you?" Butch smirks at me. I laugh.

"No, i can carry myself to the door" I say walking away. He picks me up anyways and chuckles.

"Not fair" I pout. But he kisses me and sits me on the bed.

"Here you go Cupcake" Butch says handing me a box. I open it and see a lime green corset type dress. It literally has to be tied in the back and the dress flares out to the floor, there were lime green high heel boots. I also had a green star necklace.

"Let me guess, you want me to wear this?" I asked. To confirm my fear he nods, i dont feel like arguing.

"Good girl" He say grinning. He tells me to get dressed and he'd be back.

"Why?" I asked irratated.

"Because Cupcake" is all he says when he leaves. So i start to put the stuid thing on.


	15. Chapter 15 A Party attack!

**Thank you all for the reviews, they make me want to write more ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Miyako's P.O.V<strong>

Boomer held my hand while we went into his room. I wonder what his suprise is?

"Okay, here it is!" Boomer states excited. He handed me a box with a blue ribbon. I untie it really fast and see a very cute outfit! It is the same blue as my eyes and it looks like a corset type dress. (I guess thats how it is supposed to be?) It was really skinny on me when i put it on in my closet. It made my hips look good, i looked really skinny! i had a necklace to, it had just one big dark blue circle, i guess to represent a bubble. I loved my outfit! I came out with it.

"How do i look Boomie?" I ask him twirling around.

"You look beautiful!" He says hugging me. But he began to rub my butt. So i push him away and glare at him. He apologized. Maybe i should give glaring alot more thought haha. Now i know why Kaoru does it all the time.

"Okay Bubs lets find everyone else" Boomer says holding his hand out to me. I grab his hand and he leads me out the door. I cant wait to see the girls outfits!. We meet up with the others and i notice all our dresses are the same except with our colors. They all matched our eyes perfectly!

I sat beside Usa and Blake in the car.

"Hey now can you tell us where were going?" Kaoru says impatiently. Momoko nodds with Usa and Miku.

"Okay Cupcake we are going to a vampire party" Butch smirks at her.

"Why are we going there?" Usa asks.

"Just to get out of that house" Blake says smiling.

"Plus tonight is our last night until we move" Boomer and Brick say together. Oh yeah they said we would move when Brick got better.

"I forgot about moving" Kaoru says.

"Well the place we are going to is alot bigger" Brick smirks. The limo stops at a big, palace looking place.

"Wow its so big!" Usa says the same time i do.

"Yeah it is very big" Blake says holding on to Usa. Boomer and the others grab us and head in, there was alot of humans here to, i guess the vampire's mates.

"Wow this is cool!" Momoko squeals. The boys sit down on a couch and they put us in their laps.

"What are we doing?" Miku asks.

"Waiting for the music" Blast says holding her. Some of the other boy vampires stared at us. Some looked like they wanted to eat us, thats scary!

"Dont worry Miyako-chan, nothing will happen to you" Boomer says holding me protectively.

"Yeah dont worry girls" Blake says. The music starts playing and the boys get really happy (which i think is cute ^_^) and the picked us up and started dancing with us. Boomer picked me up bridal style and started twirling me around while i giggled.

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

I look over while dancing with Butch and notice Boomer twirling Miyako around while laughing. Dang they are made for each other. Same with the reds.

"Are you having fun cupcake?" Butch asks me looking into my eyes. I had completely forgot about him being there.

"Yeah, lots of fun" I say to him smiling. He smiles back at me and kisses my cheek.

"Thats good i was hoping you were" He says. He has such cute eyes.

"I uh have to use the bathroom" I say. He points toward a door.

"Take one of the girls with you" Butch says. Ugh, protective :P. I grab Miyako away from Boomer.

"Were are going to the bathroom" I tell Boomer. He nodds.

"We are?" Miyako asks. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah come on!" I say dragging her away. We went to the bathroom and was looking in the mirror.

"I look like a total girl" I say messing with the dress.

"Cheer up Kaoru" Miyako smiles. I dont know how she does it.

"Do you smell something?" I ask her. We sniffed around and it was coming from the window.

"Eww what is this?" She says plugging her nose. Suddenly something is thrown in there with us and lets out alot of smoke.

"CRAP!" I say before passing out. I hear Miyako scream.

"BOOMER! HE-" She passed out. I seen two guys come in, pick us up, and carry us away.

**Momoko P.O.V**

Boomer suddenly flinches when we hear something. I could barely hear it. Brick suddenly lifts me up and takes me near the girls bathroom with the others.

"Brick what are we doing?" I ask. Boomer and Butch kicks the door down and we see the windows busted and smoke was everywhere.

"OMG!" Boomer yells. "WHERE IS MY GIRL!"

"Awww crap!" Butch says angrily. Oh great they were kidnapped. We hear some yelling and again Brick picks me up and we all run toward it.

"I hear something in the bushes!" Miku yells. We go past the bushes and seen Buttercup bloodied up but still fighting best she could, and Miyako was passed out on the sidelines.

"CUPCAKE!" Butch yells kicking the guy that was hitting her to space. The boys put us down and fought off the rest of the captives while We checked on Miyako.

"Miyako are you okay?" Usa yells shaking her.

"Huh? What?" Miyako says waking up. She yelps and jumps up into the air.

"Girls behind you!" Miyako yells covering up her face. We turn around with a big ugly monster in our face. Buttercup kicks them away and fights them off.

"Buttercup!" i say suprised.

"Are you guys okay?" She yells. Something was about to get Buttercup.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!" i transform and hit the creature with my yoyo.

"Woah, thanks" Buttercup tells me.

"Lets transform to!' Miku says. They nodd.

"MUSICAL RHYTHM!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"JUMPING BUNNY!"

We all help the boys fight off the rest off the monsters btu more kept coming. I realized something, they didnt want us girls, they wanted the boys!

"AHHH!" Someone yells. We look over and seen Bubbles scream. Boomer was in front of her but got hit in the stomach pretty hard, poor Boomer.

"This isnt safe girls!" Brick says standing in front of me protectively. More monsters came and grabbed Blake and Butch.

"HEY!" they yelled. Buttercup and Bunny looked ready to kill them.

"girls lets attacke them before theya re kidnapped!" I order. They nodd as we get out our weapons.

"Candcane shot!"

"Bubble Blaster!"

"Sonic Swing"

"High Note hit!"

"Twirling frisbee!"

We hti all of them and most of them fled.

"Do you see that?" Rhythm says pointing to something in the sky. We see the lights come and free the boys. The other monsters left like scared little kittens.

"thanks for saving us!" Bunny cheers.

"Your welcome" They said.

"Who are you?" Blake coughs. They walk out from the shadows. It was Taka-chan, Cast, and Chase.

"Takaaki!" Bubbles says hugging him. "Can you help Boomer plz! He was hurt badly!"

We all look for our mates to check on them. Brick had and few cuts and scars but its a good thing he didnt have alot.

"Thanks god your okay Blossy!" Brick says hugging me.

"Im just happy you didnt get hurt around your head!" I sigh with relief.

"Here is some medicine that can help Boomer" Takaaki smiles at Bubbles while handing the meds.

"Thanks so much Taka" Bubbles says. She lifts Boomer up against a tree.

"Yeah thanks dude" Boomer says to him. He takes the meds while Bubbles helps him stand up.

"Lets go to Reed guys" Blake says holding Bunny's hand.

"We need to move to another place" Bunny says.

"Ill say we do, we cant even go to a fricken party!" Buttercup says irrateted. Butch was kissing her alot. But i can imagine what is must feel like to find your mate kidnapped. I would die if that happened to one of the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you contine to review my story! I love hearing everyone's compliments, ideas, or what needs to be fixed.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Purple Orange love

**I felt like i needed to do Bunny and Rhythm's p.o.v for the people who like Bunny. And those of you that dont know, Rhythm and Blast are my characters, i am making a picture of them soon ;D So Rhythm (Miku) is me...**

* * *

><p><strong>MikuRhythm's P.O.V**

"Hopefully things will get better when we move" Bubbles says as we get in a car. Those werewolves get in to, i guess because we were giving them a lift. I was sitting by Blast cuddling up next to him so i could feel a

little bit safe. Bunny, Bubbles, and Blossom and sitting in their mates laps. Bunny had fallen asleep on Blake, they looked so cute.

"Me an my boys will make sure no one follows you" Takaaki says to her. She smiled.

"Thanks!" She cheered.

"How long is it going to be till we get there?" Buttercup groans. I giggle, shes so impatient.

"A bit longer actually" Butch answered her.

"Oh well lets enjoy the battle free time while we can" I laughed. They smiled.

"Seriously dude, it was never this bad before" Blast says grabing my hand.

"I bet its because we have sexy girls" Butch and Boomer says. We all blush.

"Lol Bunny is asleep, she didnt hear that" Blake laughed kissing her cheek.

"Well you know bunnies, they are hyper!" Bubbles giggled. Boomer laughed with Blake.

"More hyper than Hyper Blossom?" Brick said and we all imediaetly burst into laughter even Blossom.

"You got me on that one Brickie" Blossomed laughed.

"Nice one!" Buttercup said high fiving Brick.

"I cant wait to get to the new house!" I say excited. Blast starts tickling me and wouldnt stop, i laughed so hard.

"Stop! PLS STOP! HAHA!" I said trying to hit him. Bubbles giggled.

"Should i wear a hat or not?" Blake said randomly. We all stared at him.

"Well i would, i love hats" Brick and Blast says to him. Blake and Blast both have hats exaclty like Brick's except Blast's is orange and sideways, and Blakes is purple.

"HEY BUNNY WAKE THE HECK UP!" Buttercup shouted at Bunny. We all sweatdropped.

"Uh Buttercup, i wouldnt do that" Blake and Butch warned.

"Why?" Buttercup asks poking Bunny.

"Oh god" I mumble. Bunny's eyes shot open and she was mad.

"Okay who the heck woke me up?" She said cranky. Buttercup's eyes grew big and the rest of us laughed.

"haha sorry Bunny" Buttercup said sweatdropping twice.

"Oh, well thats ok sry i snapped" Bunny said laughing. The car came to an abrupt stop.

"Are we here?" Blossom ask excited.

"No not yet" Brick said hugging her.

"Oh i cant wait to see my results for my audition!" I say to Blast.

"Audition?" Bubbles asks me.

"Yeah, I'm a singer didnt i tell you?" I say and they shook their heads.

"She's just as good as Miku Hatsune" Blast says kissing my cheek.

"Awesome, your singing for me one day" Bubbles and Blossom cheered. I sweatdropped. Oh great.

"Hey wait, then why did we stop?" Bunny asks.

"To let the wolves out" Blake says. We noticed that they hadnt said anything at all but they just got out and left.

"Are we there yet" Buttercup grinns. We all groan, she did that one on purpose :P

"About a 4 hour drive" Butch smirks at her.

"Im sleeping on you then" Buttercup said climbing into his lap and laid her head down on his shoulder. Butch was suprised. She yawned and she must have been very tired because she fell asleep in 3 minutes.

"Shhh" Butch whispered to us to mae sure we werent to loud.

"Yeah you girls get rest" Blast says putting me in his lap. I laid my head down on his chest and fell asleep like the rest of the girls.

**Bunny/ Usa P.O.V**

I felt someone tapping on my cheeks and i opened my eyes. Blake was gently kissing my cheeks to wake me up. I yawned and stretched my arms out.

"Morning Bunny!" Bubbles and Rhythm said. Buttercup was still asleep, she must have been really hurt.

"Morning girls, how are you feeling Bubbles?" I asked, she got hurt to last time.

"Im fine, how bout you Bunny?" She asks me with a big smile.

"Im perfect!" I say hugging Blakes waist.

"Hey love, we are about to stop soon" Blake says smiling. I kiss him to make him wake up more. It did catch his attention hehe.

"Awww" Blossom and Bubbles said. Boomer, Brick, Blast, and butch were laughing at me and him.

"Ewwwww" We heard Buttercup say. We looked over at her and she was staring at me.

"Finally awake are we?" Butch says kissing her. I giggled.

"Hey are we there yet?" Buttercup said then she laughed immediatly. We laughed and did a fake groan. The car stopped.

"Actually yes it is" Brick says It was quiet until we laughed again.

"Ima show you our new room!" Blast yells throwing Rhythm over his back.

"Wait a minute! WAIT A MINUTE!" She screamed being sped off. I sweatdropped and smiled.

"Ok i already know" BC says turning into Kaoru and starts walking away. Blossom, Bubbles and I turn into our normal selves to.

"Bye Usa!" Momoko cheered following Brick. I waved to her.

"Cya later Miyako-chan!" I say hugging her (I like her the best hehe)

"Cya Bunny!" She said skipping off with Boomer following her behind.

"Shall we ascend?" Blake said grabbbing my waist.

"Why not?" I giggled. He picks me up bridal style and a purple flash came. We were in a room right across from a Green door. The doors beside ours were Blue and Orange. Red was beside the green.

We went inside to our room and i laid down on the floor while Blake looked down on me from the bed.

"Where is Jillian and Reed?" I asked him.

"They wont be here until 3 more hours, why?" He asks.

"Oh nothing i just wanted to know where they were" I say snickering at him. He smiles and gives me a kiss.

"What shall we do now my love?" he asks me with sparkling eyes.

"Why dont we watch a love, fantasy movie, or comedy?" i say. He grabs me and the remote and puts us both on the bed.

"Say no more" He smirks. I giggle. I love Blak Jojo so fricken much, always have and always will :P

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it, i tried to make Bunny's character good, because she's kinda like all of them but more like Bubbles and Blossom combined. I will make more this weekend ;)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 Bunny!

**Im going to start adding the boys P.O.V to :P Enjoy!**

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

The boys dragged us all away to our new rooms. My room with Butch was suprisingly awesome. We had our own flat screen TV and video gaming systems.

"I knew you would like our new room" Butch says laying on our bed.

"I like the room subtract you in it" I laugh. He stares at me for a moment and laughs to.

"Your still in denial" He sighs. I roll my eyes at him.

"Im not in denial, the truth just hurts for you" I say sticking my tounge out at him.

"Oh really?" He smirks. I he pouches on me and holds me down to tickle me. And he tickles really fricken hard.

"OMG HAHAHA BUTCH! PLZ! STOP!" I laugh trying to punch him.

"Say you love me first" Butch says chuckling.

"WHAT? NO!" I say trying not to laugh. It took him about 2 more minutes of tickling me.

"OKAY FINE! I LOVE YOU OK?" I laugh. He stops tickling me and lays back on the bed.

"Told ya" he says smiling.

"Dang Butch, now i have carpet burn" I say rubbing my back.

"Your mistake then isnt it?" He says sticking his tounge out at me.

"Very funny" I say rolling my eyes. We hear a knock on our door and Miku and Usa comes in with Blake and Blast.

"Hey you guys want to hang with us in the game room?" Usa and Blake asks us.

"Sure watever" I say getting up. Butch follows me to our door.

"Ok cool, lets go get Momoko and Miyako" Miku says walking towards Momoko's room.

**Miyako's P.O.V**

Me and Boomer are both sitting in our love seat near our bed talking to each other and laughing.

"So what ever happened to your parents?" Boomer asks me. I drooped a bit.

"They are somewhere else while i stayed with Grandma" I say sad.

"awww they dont know what their missing" Boomer says kissing my nose.

"Aww thanks" I giggle. He gets up and walks near his dresser.

"Would" He starts. He puts sunflowers in my face. "these make you feel better?"

"AWW! I LOVE SUNFLOWERS!" I say jumping up. I grabbed them and twirled.

"I take that as a yes" Boomer chuckles. I put them in the vase and i walk back over to Boomer and i gave him a thank-you kiss.

"Hey Miyako, Boomer! Come here!" We hear Miku yell from outside our door. We walk out and find everyone but Momoko and Brick outside.

"Come on Miyako, we are hanging out in the game room!" Usa says grabing my hand, then we knock on Momoko's door.

**Momoko's P.O.V (before this ;P)**

"Brick, im bored" I say sighing. He was leaning on the wall and i was beside him with his arm around me.

"What do you want to do Blossy" Brick asks me.

"Can i put on your outfit? I want to see what it looks like on me" I say.

"You can find my extras in my closet" He smirks. I leave him and go to his closet, he had about 5 extra pairs of his RRBZ uniform. I put it on and let my hair down. IU put his hat on backward like his. I looked so adorable! I walk out and Brick grabbed my waist and pulled me closer.

"I knew you would look cute" He says staring at me. I blush.

"Thanks Brickie" I say kissing his cheek.

"Anytime" He smiles.

"I love you Brick" I say cuddling him.

"I love you more my Blossom" He says squeezing me. Someone knocks on our door.

"Momoko, Brick! Come on out!" Miku says banging on our door. Dang ruin the moment. Brick took me outside near them and we follow them to a room with alot of games.

"AWESOME!" Kaoru yelled with a big smile. (I never seen O_O) Miyako had the same look.

"Lets play some games Blossy" Brick says pointing to a racing game.

"Ok your own!" i say devilish. He laughs as we take our places. I could stay here forever.

**Blake's P.O.V**

**"**Hey Usa, lets take a look at this game!" I say pulling her away from the other girls.

"Okay!" She smiles. I love her smile ^_^!

"Here you go" I say handing her a seat.

"Thanks! How do we play this game Blakie?" She ask me.

"Its simple all you have to do is try to get to the finish line in that amount of time." I explain. She giggles and begins without me. I catch up to her.

"Cheater" I whispered. It just made her giggle more. She stuck her tounge out at me.

"Oh my gosh!" We heard Miyako say. We all turned around and she found something behind one of our games.

"Wait a minute Miyako-chan" Boomer says holding her back.

"What it is?" Blast asks moving toward it. The thing hops out.

"A BUNNY!" Usa and Miyako screams breaking free from us and runs toward it.

"Awww its a baby one" Miku says looking at it.

"Its a boy bunny!" Miyako cheers. Then all the girls except Kaoru looks at us.

"Can we pls keep it?" they ask with puppy eyes. I couldnt say no to a bunny lol.

"I dont mind" I say. All the other boys look at me.

"yeah i dont care" Boomer and Blast says. Miyako and Usa jumps up and down.

"We'll have to be careful though" Brick says.

"Oh yeah" Miyako says picking the bunny up.

"Thanks boys!" Miku says kissing Blast.

"My opinion must not matter :P" Butch says laughing with Kaoru.

"I guess not" Momoko sticks her tounge out.

"Hey Blast i need to go practice for my audition" Miku says. Blast nodds and they walk back up to their room.

"Aww we can stay here tho right?" Usa asks me.

"If thats what you want to do" I smiled at her. She suprised me with a big kiss on the lips.

"YAY!" The girls say playing with the baby bunny.

"He'll stay with me, i can talk to animals!" Miyako says smiling.

"Ask him if he's hungry!" Momoko says. The boys and Kaoru sweatdrop at them.

"Excuse me baby bunny, but are you hungry?" Miyako asks doing something with her hands. We all waited for a answer.

"He says yes" Miyako says.

"Then lets get him some food!" Boomer says. So we get up just to find some food for the little guy while Usa was holding the bunny. (Ironic XD)


	18. Chapter 18

**Sry it took so long but i had things going on preparing for my sweet 16 birthday this tuesday! :D Enjoy!**

**Brick's P.O.V**

"Dang, Butch do you know where the stupid food is?" Boomer asks going through the cabinets. I walk into one of our closets and grab the pet food.

"Here they are Boomer" I say anwsering for Butch.

"Oh thanks" He said giving it to Miyako. Miyako and Usa cheered and ran up to the bedrooms with Boomer and Blake following them.

"Awww we have a pet! How exciting!" Momoko says grabbing onto my arm.

"Yeah i guess, how about we study for your online test?" I suggest. She kisses me and giggles.

"Great idea im glad you reminded me!" She says running up the stairs to the library. I run up behind her and grab her waist.

"Brick that tickles!" She says hitting my arm. I let her go to her seat while laughing.

"What are you studing?" I ask her. She pulls it up and looks at it.

"I have to memorize a few recipes for the test" Momoko says smiling. This will be easy for her.

"Well there are thousands of books here to help you" I say smiling at her.

"After i study, do you want to go to town to watch a movie?" She asks me.

"Sure, as long as you dont run away like last time" I laugh.

"I promise" She giggles. I pull my chair nexts to hers as we study her recipes together.

**Butch's P.O.V**

"This is the pool room!" Kaoru says excited. I nodd and grab some weights.

"I love coming here" I say. She stares at me for a moment then grabs a baseball and bat.

"Like my abs?" I aks her smirking. She looked for a brief moment then looked away.

"Yeah" She said almost whisper like. I dropped my weights which almost hit my foot.

"Did you say yes?" I ask wide eyes. She laughs and turns around.

"Well duh! Your ripped, and ripped dudes with spiked hair like yours is hot" She smirked. "Happy now?"

"Yes, very happy. Im getting through to you" I smirk kissing her.

"Well finish your workout and stop kissing me" She pushes me away and hits a baseball.

"Dont you have that online school work to do?" I ask. She drops her bat and baseball and gasps.

"CRAP!" She says pulling a labtop out of her bag. She runs to the nearby table and begins to type.

"Wow that was random" I say raising my eyebrows. "Where did that labtop come from?"

"I know its random ill explain later!" She says nervously. She types fast to like and account or something.

"Well ill let you do that" I say starting to work out again.

**Blast's P.O.V**

"so what song are you praticing with?" I aks her. She looks at me and smiles.

"A song from the Cheetah girls called girl power" She giggles. I laugh.

"Isnt that a movie?" I aks her. She nodds.

"Yeah i like it a little but i like that one song" She answers plugging in the stereo system. She hands me my guitar and pluggs it in to.

"Well im excited to play with you Miku" I say. She kisses me.

"Aww thanks, i always love singing with you to" She says. She puts in the CD.

"Im only singing the to the chorus" She says before she sings.

_Throw your hands up if you know that your a star, better stand up if you know just who you are. Never give up never come too far. Girl power! Girl Power! Throw you hand sup if you know that your a star, better stand up if you know just who you are! Never give up never come too far. Girl power! Girl Power! _

_I've made mistakes before but i know im not per-fect its OK cause who could ever be? As long as i did my best it wont matter what no one says cause deep down in my heart i got the power to make it all happen!_

_(Chorus again)_

"How was that Blast?" Miku asks me.

"I loved it, but if this is just practice for your voice what song are you actually singing?" I ask her.

"Oh, im singing We Belong Together by Mariah Carey" She smiled.

"Awesome, you'll rock the stage babe" I say putting my arm around her.

"Thanks babe" She say cuddling me.

"Hey wanna go see what Miyako and Usa are up to?" I aks her. She nodds and i pick her up and carry her down to Miyako's room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Should i start putting more action or mystery in my story again? Cause im not sure what else to write about... XP**

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's P.O.V<strong>

"Awww what should we name him Miyako?" Usa asks. Miyako stared lovingly at the bunny. I wish she would look at me like that sometimes haha.

"Hey you could name him uhhhh... mystery?" Blake says then laughs. "Im not sure."

"Well he did come out of nowhere" Miyako says hugging my arm.

"Well i like Mystery" Usa says. I bend down and give the bunny a carrot.

"Then his name is Mystery" I say smiling. Suddenly Blast bursts through the door holding Miku.

"What the - man i just fixed that door!" Blake cursed. We all stared at him.

"Sry dude didnt mean to break it" Blast says putting Miku down.

"AWWW cute bunny! Whats its name?" Miku asks.

"Mystery!" Miyako cheers. I look around the room.

"Hey where are the reds and greens?" I ask. They shrugg the same time i do.

"Speaking of red and green christmas is almost here" Blast says.

"Really? How far off is it" Miku says as we all stand up. Blast checks our calendar and sweatdrops.

"It one and a half week from now" Blast says and the girls fall to the floor.

"Boomer?" Miyako ask looking up to me. I pull her up.

"Yeah?" I aks. She gives me her beautiful puppy eyes i cant resist.

"Can the girls and me spend some christmas time with the Professor and our families?" She asks. I was alittle saddend.

"Im sorry Miyako but if we do that then HIM might find you. They would be in danger." I say. She looks ready to cry when i hug her.

"Well they could call their families" BLake says and Usa smiles big. Miyako's eyes beamed.

"I just want to let grandma know im okay" She says. I felt bad that i couldnt let her go. I felt even worse that we just took the girls not letting the parents know where they are. But oh well we didnt think that one through.

"Hey Boomer" Blast says. I shake my head and look at him.

"Yeah?" I ask dazed.

"You okay man your turning alittle green" Blake asks. I nodd my head and turn to Miyako.

"Lets go to my room" I say and she nods.

"Are you feeling okay Boomer?" She ask worried.

"No not really" I say. I grab her hand and head for the door.

"I guess we'll tell the greens and reds about christmas" Miku says turning to Blast. I nodd with them and leave with my girl.

**Usa's P.O.V**

"Aww i hope Boomers okay" I say looking down. Blake hugs me.

"Dont worry im sure he is just worried about Miyako's christmas" Blake tells me. I nod. I forgot abotu my foster family. I wonder how they are doing. I mean i have been with Blake two years before the other PPGZ came into the picture. Plus Miku has her big family but they already know that she is in pre-college (she lied to them).

"Well we need to go get some decor!" miku cheers.

"Yeah! A christmas tree and everything else!" I cheer with her. We turn towards Blast and Blake.

"Oh alright, ill leave a note" They say.

"AWWW YAY!" we yell grabbing our boys and kissing them. They grabbed our waists and headed out the door.

**2 Hours later**

"I like this Christmas tree!" I say pointing to a big green tree. Blake pays for it and ties it to his truck. Me and Miku go through all the christmas decor and buy some of it.

"We should leave the christmas food for Momoko!" Miku says giggling. I giggle with her.

"Hey girls its like 9:15 didnt you girls have that online test tomorrow like Momoko?" Blast asks us. We got wide eyed.

"OH CRAP! WE FORGOT!" I yell turning to Miku.

"Come on we have to get home and study!" Miku yells. We pay for the rest of the things and jumped into Blake's truck. He drove as fast as we could and they carried us to the library Momoko leavng with Brick.

"Hey where are you going Momoko?" I ask her.

"We are going to the movies" Momoko says.

"Has Miyako already studied?" Blake asks.

"She's studing now on her labtop while taking care of Boomer" Brick says. He grabs hold of Momoko's waist and heads for the door.

"Wait whats wrong with him?" Momoko asks worried.

"He just stressed himself out to the point that he's running a fever, no biggy" Brick says. Then they leave together.

"I guess we'll check on him later" I say looking down. They nodded and we grabbed the books and began studing.


	20. Chapter 20 Christmas Special pt 1

**Sry i had to organise my friend's 16th birthday party :P Im going to update two more chapters today! So review plz! I love to see how im doing! XD**

**Usa's P.O.V**

The next day all of us were in the living room with all our christmas decorations.

"Yay i love this part of christmas" Bubbles says happily. We had all transformed ro fly anywhere we couldnt reach. Good idea right? :P

"Shoot i dont know about you but i love the presents!" Buttercup laughed. We all snickered.

"Sure dont even like the real reason" Rhythm teased.

"Okay i like Jesus to. I LOVE YOU JESUS!" Buttercup yelled. We all laughed.

"Okay we should put up the christmas tree" Blossom says to Brick and the boys. They nodd and begin to take the pieces out.

"The tricky part is putting it together" I say sticking my tounge out and winking.

"Hehe yeah but not to hard for me" Blossom also winked. Soon enough all the peices were out and we all helped put it together and spread it out.

"This is much more fun with you girls here" The boys smiled. We blushed.

"I used to have so much fun doing this with my parents" Bubbles says.

"Yeah it was fun with our families" Blossom and Buttercup says.

"Well we can call them on christmas eve!" I say smiling. Blake grabs my waist and lifts me up to spread the top.

"She could have just flown up there" Buttercup laughed.

"Well thats not fun :P" Blake laughed.

"Finished!" I cheer. He sets me down and Boomer comes in with another box.

"Decorations!" Bubbles sang. We giggled.

"Open the box i want to see!" Rhythm says while we sweatdrop. Boomer opens it and sees all kinds of tree decorations.

"OOOOO! Plz let me put the star on!" Bubbles pleaded.

"If thats what you want, sure" Brick says. Bubbles leaped in the air and let Boomer catch her. I have never seen everyone this excited. I smiled. Everyone grabbed a few decorations and started decorating the tree.

"Hey wait a minute" Blossom says. Brick looks at her confused.

"What is it Blossy?" He asks her. She looks around.

"Didnt you say all family is suppossed to help decorate the tree?" I say to him with Blossom. We both smiled at him.

"We yeah, everyones here" Brick says confused.

"Oh no, everyone is not here" Buttercup says smirking.

"You need to tell Jillian and Reed to get their royal butts down here" Blossom threatened playfully. I giggled with Bubbles.

"You know what? WE'll tell them" Rhythm says laughing. We got up to walk when the boys grabbed our waists laughing at us.

"We'll come with ya" The say between laughs. So we walked up to the council room where Blast broke the door.

"Dang i need to control that" He says. We all laugh at him. We see every memeber of the counicl looking at us. How embarrasing...

"Uh is something wrong?" Reed and Jillian asks worried.

"Uh yeah somethings wrong!" Bubbles says. They get up and tell the other memebers to leave, hehe its not that big of a deal.

"What is it?" Jillian asks softly.

"Well you see mother, we are missing two people of our family to decorate the tree" Brick smirked. Then Reed and Jillian laughed.

"I thought this would be time for you guys" Reed laughed.

"Well your wrong your coming with us" Buttercup chuckled.

"What? No, we need to stay here" Jillian says.

"Hey we didnt ask you we told you" Blossom laughed teasingly. I smiled at Jillian and Reed when they smiled and followed us back to the tree. I knew secretly this is what they wanted to do.

**Brick's P.O.V**

We grabbed more decor and started to decorate together again. This was sweet of the girls to do. Jillian and Reed hasnt spent Christmas with us since we were 11 year old boys and you can take a hint we were bad to them at first, which we regret.

"Oh Brick dear what do you want for christmas?" Mom asks me. They were both resting no the couch watching us.

"I just want Blossom thats all, i dont care for anything else" I say smiling. I did mean that to, not just to impress her.

"Awwww Brick" Blossom blushes hiding her face.

"Thats adorable! I love romance!" Bubbles says giggling and blushing. Boomer smiled at her.

"So Boomer what do you want for christmas or is your answer the same?" Dad laughs. Boomer walks over to the boys and me.

"Watch this, its going to be hilarious" Boomer whispers. He walks over to Dad and sits in his lap.

"What I want for christmas!" Boomer yells like a mentally challenged person. We all burst out into laughter.

"Can we just put the star on?" Rhythm giggles. Bubbles jumps up.

"Yay! The star!" Bubbles cheered. She grabbed the star from the box and flew to the top. "Here I go!" She puts it on and lands on the ground beside me.

"Plugg it in!" Bunny yells excited. I smiled at Blossom who was hugging my arm. Buttercup pushs Butch away and plugs in the star. It glowed so bright even with the lights on.

"Awww thats so cool!" Blossom says smiling at me.

"Awesome! But there is one thing we forgot" Blast says turning to Rhythm.

"What did we forget?" Rhythm asks wide-eyed.

"The stockings!" Boomer suddenly yelled very loudly.

"Uh...yeah what he yelled" Blast chuckles.

"We only have 5 stockings tho and those are ours" I say to the guys.

"Well that sucks" Buttercup pouted.

"Hey i have an idea" Jillian says. "Where is your stockings boys?"

"Right here mom" Blake says hanging her a half empty box. She grabbed glitter glue and grabbed Blake's stocking.

"You can put the girls names right under yours since yours is so big" Mom says to us. The girls leaped up.

"Yay great idea!" Boomer says holding Bubbles. I grab Blossom's waist and pull her towards me.

"What color? Even though i probably shouldnt ask" I chuckle.

She giggles and grabs the hot pink glitter glue. We heard a gasp and turned around.

"OH MY GOD THEY DO HAVE ORANGE!" Rhythm cheered.

"Wow you scared me" Butch says breathing. LOL that scared him?

"Hehe sry but orange is my signature color i mean just look at my outfit! What does it scream?" She giggled.

"ORANGE!" Blast yells holding her. We all laughed.

"Man we are hyper today!" Bunny laughed with Blake.

"I know!" Buttercup says being held by Butch. "We're acting like Blossom on a daily basis!" We laughed even harder. Mom came back in with dad.

"Hey i didnt even know you left" Blakes says.

"I did and here are letters for the girls from their families!" Mom cheered. Everything stopped when we seent he girls faces.

"Our...families?" Blossom says shocked. Bubbles ran to her letter and opened it. She let us all read it.

**_Dear Miyako,_**

**_I was told by the Professor Utonium that you were in love with a guy named Boomer and eloped with him. I am a little sad that you didnt tell me about him but i understand. I hope you can come see me so i can see him. I hope you wont be scared now that i know your Bubbles the Blue powerpuff girl!_**

**_Love you bunches,_**

**_Grandma_**

Tear formed into Bubbles eyes.

"Aww We have to visit her Boomer" Bubbles says happily. Boomer looks at her and tries to smile.

"Sure Bubbles" Boomer says.

"And here is your letter Rhythm" Mom says. Rhythm eagerly opens it.

**_Dear Miku,_**

**_I hope college is going well for you. How are you and Blast? I Hope things are working out for you. Your Dad and brothers say Hi and the love you, so do I! Have a wonderful christmas babe come see us soon!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Mom and family_**

Rhythm jumps up and down and hugs us all. O_O

"Awww thats good news for you Rhythm" Blast hugs her.

"Here you go Buttercup" Dad says giving her a letter.

"Oh god what is my family gonna say?" Buttercup gulps. Butch helps her open it because she is shaking. Poor Buttercup...

**_Dear Kaoru,_**

**_WOW we all cant believe your Buttercup the PPGZ! The professor told us and well wow! We we can kinda believe it :P. You need to come visit us soon! Kay sis? Things are going well and I even got a GF not that you would care, but ill admit we all miss you, professor told us you went to college already? Well thanks for letting us know first lol... Jk but have fun at college sis, i know i am! XD_**

**_From the best bro,_**

**_Dai_**

We see Buttercup tried not to cry but she couldnt hold it in. She cried a little.

"Hey wait, did the professor tell only Bubbles family what really happened?" Blossom asked.

"Well he didnt mention vampires but yeah he said you all went to college because he knew the only ones that really knew were Bunny and Rhythm's family." Mom says.

"Except in Miyako's case he knew she would understand if she said Miyako left to marry Boomer" Dad says. That makes a little more sense.

"Anyways Blossom here ya go" Mom says giving her a letter. She opens it excitedly.

**_Dear Momoko,_**

**_Im glad to hear your going to college. But next time you decide to move out on your own tell us first lol, and i hope you have a merry christmas. Say hi to that nice girl Miyako for me and Kaoru. Now remember to make great decisions but i already know you will. Your Blossom, the smart one lol XD im glad i found that out because that explains alot. Kuriko wants you to call her._**

**_Lots of love,_**

**_Dad_**

Blossom laughs at what her dad says.

"Its nice to get a letter from your family :)" Bubbles says. We all look at Bunny who grabs her letter from dad.

"Read it! I cant wait to hear how your familys doing!" Blake says excited. Bunny smiles and opens the letter to read it aloud.

_**Dear Bunny,**_

_**How's life for you? Are you having fun there with Jillian and Reed? I hope so and say hi to that nice husband of yours. HI BLAST! And knowing him he probably wants to know how we are here. Well to answer him we are all good, a nice donar gave us around 15,000 dollars to help us with fees and bills, and supplies. Her name is Gloria Gotokuji, nice woman you should meet her!**_

_**Love**_

_**FosterMommy :P**_

"Hey Gloria Gotokuji is my grandma!" Bubbles says in shock.

"Awww your grandma donated that much money?" Bunny hugs Bubbles.

"That sounds like something the Gotokuji's would do" Buttercup snickered. We laughed.

"Well those were some nice letters... now its getting dark" Mom says. Dad stands up and grabs mom.

"Yeah we need to go back and check the council" Dad says. Mom nods and turns to us.

"Okay kids love ya, thanks for the good time" Mom says and they disappear. The girls detransformed.

"I am pretty tired" Miyako yawned. Momoko nodded.

"Well then" Boomer picks Miyako up. "Lets go to bed im tired to" They leave with Blake and bunny trailing behind them.

"Goodnight girls" Momoko says following me.

"Goodnight" Kaoru and Miku says yawning. Then we climbed into our bed and fell alseep. What a day =)


	21. Chapter 21 Christmas Eve XD

**I really like this chapie hehe :D Sry for it being a little short...**

* * *

><p><strong>Miyako's P.O.V<strong>

I wake up in Boomer's arms again. I squirmed to get out but he tightened his grip. I yelped, to tight! Boomer jumped up worried. Hehehe he's so cute when he's protective.

"What happened?" He asked looking at me. I blush

"You kinda squeezed me to hard" I say red. He blushes to.

"Oh, sry bout that" He says smiling. Then he yawns again and he looks like he is having a hard time staying awake.

"Boomie, you can go back to sleep" I say patting the bed space.

"Your not gonna leave tho, are you?" He asks.

"I wont leave" I smile at him. He smiles and lays his head down.

"Miyako!" I hear someone whisper. I look towards the door and its cracked. I see the girls whispering for me. I walk over there.

"What is it?" I ask them.

"Its christmas eve!" Usa says happily.

"Yeah" I cheer.

"Well anyways we want to go see our families" Momo says dragging me out of Boomer's room.

"But-"

"Yeah, but the boys would never let us do that even tho they said we could" Kaoru says annoyed. I see something red on Kaoru's neck.

"Kaoru is your neck red?" I ask giggling. She blushed and covered it up.

"Yea, Butch wouldnt stop kissing me last night" Kaoru says angrily.

"Well we are going to sneak out" Miku says smiling.

"WHAT!" I was about to yell but they covered my mouth.

"Shhhh!" They say. Then they uncovered my mouth. I sweatdropped.

"But guys...we cant" I say looking away.

"Why not? They cant keep us here forever" Kaoru says.

"Well I uh...I promised Boomer i wouldnt leave" I say blushing.

"But Miyako, what is something happened to your Grandma?" Miku asks. My eyes shot up. Oh no! Something could have happened to her! I need to make sure she is ok!

"Well uh...im sure Boomer will understand...but" I say pausing. I really wanted to check on Grandma, but i didnt want to go. Its confusing.

"But what Miyako, just go with us" Usa says whinning.

"But-" I say.

"But nothing, lets go.." Momo orders. They started walking slowly out the hallway then looked back at me. I wanted to cry right now, i have to choose between disobeying Boomer, checkng on Grandma, or having my friends hate me.

"Lets go Miyako!" Miku says smiling. I start walking away with them. Boomer, im really sorry! Plz understand!

**Blast's P.O.V**

I open my eyes and yawn. Christmas eve, how wonderfull we get to spend it with the girls.

"Come on Miku, lets get read-" I see she isnt there. I look around the whole room and i start to get worried when i couldnt find her. I heard some laughing outside and around the house. What is she has been kidnapped again? I couldnt live with myself!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I hear someone yell. I run out of my door and see my brothers rooms tore apart. They were all mad.

"What happened?" I yell. They look at me and get even more angry.

"Miku is gone to" Boomer says like he already knows.

"Yeah, why? Are all the girls gone?" I ask worried.

"Yes, i couldnt find Kaoru anywhere!" Butch yellls angry. We hear more laughing.

"What if they were kidnapped?" Blake says worried. I start to panick.

"By the wolves?" Brick says. Then we all become really angry with a glowing aura around us.

"Taka-chan..." Boomer says with his eyes turning dark blue.

"Im gonna kill im" Brick says dark red. I clench my fists not needing to say anything.

"Lets go find those stalkers" Butch says twiching with anger.

"Then what the hell are you standing around for?" Blake and Boomer asks. We nodded and broke through the windows and began running. Miku-babe plz be okay!

**Rhythm's/Miku P.O.V**

I suddenly felt a chill down my spine. Not from the cold winter air but from a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

"Are you okay?" Bunny asks flying beside me.

"uh... yeah just stomach pains" I lie. They look at me weird.

"Stomach pains, are you sure your okay?" Kaoru asks.

"Yea, its nothing, just cramps" I lie again blushing. How embarrasing.

"Oh, well i hope you fell better soon" Bubbles smiles.

"Thanks" I smile back at her. I am starting to wonder if this was a good idea. Even worse, we practically dragged Bubbles into this.

"Okay girls, you and Bunny go to your families since they are in another town" Blossom says. "Me , Buttercup and bubbles will go back to Townsville to see our families."

"Okay but be carefull in Townsville you know" Bunny says suddenly becoming dark. Which kinda freaked me out.

"Lets meet back here, cause we need to be back before christmas" Buttercup says. I bet she's worried about what the boys are gonna do to. We nodd and go our seprate ways. Now my stomach is squirmy, i am so nervous. If i know Blast, the whole dang world is gonna end without me there with him.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who dont know, the girls snuck out to see there families for a short time, and the boys think they were kidnapped by Taka-chan and his wolves. Uh oh! D:<strong>


	22. Chapter 22 Fight!

**Blossom's P.O.V**

Me and the girls flew as fast as we could to Townsville. I swear if something happened to my family during this time im gonna kill someone.

"Blossom are you sure this is right?" Bubbles asks me.

"Yeah! Course!" Buttercup asnwers for me.

"Well...okay" Bubbles says unsure. I stopp flying and look at her.

"You okay? We are just visiting ya know" I say reassuring her. "Were not running away from them."

"Not yet" Buttercup says and we laugh at her.

"Okay, can we visit the Professor first?" Bubbles ask me. I nodd and we begin flying toward his lab. I got excited.

"I see Townsville!" I exclaim. They get excited to.

"YaY!" They cheer. We fly down closer and seen it being repaired fromthe damage when we left. But it looks alot better, im so glad! We got alot of suprising looks from the people as we flew to the professor's. We burst threw his door.

"Professor! Ken! Peach!" We yell for them. The run inot the lab and seen us. They got really excited and hugged us.

"Omg girls, im so happy to see you!" Ken says hugging Bubbles with Peach.

"We missed you" Bubbles says smiling. The professor looked like he wanted to cry.

"Hehe professor did you miss us to?" I say giggling. He nodded and hugged us.

"You need to stay and chat for a few minutes at least da wan!" Peach says tearing up.

"Oh alright, but only a few minutes." Buttercup groans. They jump up and pulls chairs to sit next to us. We talked for 45 minutes and had to split up to see our families.

Bunny's P.O.V

I burst threw my foster homes door.

"Mom!" I yell. She runs out and huggs me. She also kisses my cheeks.

"Your back!" She exclaims. "But where is Blake?"

"Well we uh...kinda snuck out for awhile" i blushed. She looked ready to scold me, but i guess she decided not to.

"Come lets catch up" Mom says to me. I sit down next to her and told her everything that happened to us. Which took 2 hours, (I havent seen her in a LONG time). I look at my watch, dang it took 4 hours to get here and then i talked for 2 hours. I have to head back which will take 4 more hours. It'll be dark!

"I gotta go back to Blake mom!" I say. She nodded and we hugged each other again then i flew off. I wish i didnt have to leave her.

**Miku's P.O.V **

I open the door to my families trailor.

"Mom? Dad?" I yell for them. The came out of their bedrooms, including my brothers. They all hugged my, which suprised me that my brothers did.

"Hows life?" I smiled. They all started talking about everything thats happened.

"How are you and that Blast guy? He's treating your right?" Dad asked me. I sweatdropp.

"Yeah dad he treats me like a rockstar" I say smiling. I hung out with my brothers for a long time. 2 hours went by.

"And that my girl" Cody, my 16 year old brother shows me.

"Shes pretty" I smiled, then i see the time.

"Oh crap i gotta get back to college!" I lie yelling. They waved goodbye as i flew off into the sky, i will miss them...

**Boomer's P.O.V**

We were running back to Townsville to find Taka-chan. I am gonna kill him for kidnapping Bubbles. I miss my Bubbles even though its only been a day. I cant help it tho, it feels lonley without her. Kinda like it did before i got her.

"Look i see the town!" Brick says clenching his fists.

"Lets get them already!" Blast yells. We run toward the houses and hideouts near the hospitial Takaakai used to be in. We burst the door open to the bigesst one, and there i seen Taka-chan. We all ran in and they changed into wolves.

"Where is the girls?" Brick yelled. The wolves looked confused. Taka-chan glared at me.

"You mean you lost Bubbles?" He yelled. I puched him into the wall.

"No, you just took her from me!" I yell getting more dark blue. I am pissed. The boys take a step back from each other.

"**YOU TOOK RHYTHM ND BUNNY FROM US LAST TIME! YOU COULD EASILY DO IT AGAIN!" **Blake yells pointing at Chase and Cast. We seen 3 more wolves burst throught the walls.

"Who are these vampires?" One asked Takaaki.

"These are Bubbles friends..." Takaaki answered glaring at me.

"Then who are they?" Blast asks twitching.

"The black one is Nick, the brown one is Tony,the grey one is Johnny, these are my boys" Takaaki say getting in front of them.

"**CUT THE CRAP AND TELL US WHERE THE GIRLS ARE!" **Butch yelled. They flinced.

"We dont know where they are, they were with you" Cast says calmly.

"**DONT EVEN LIE TO US DUDE!" **Blast yells. They shook their heads.

"We dont know where they are and if you dont leave, we will make you" Chase growls. I growl back. They are really starting to get me pissed.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO START A WAR?" I yell at him. He shakes his head and gets angry.

Just leave pls" He says. I blew up.

**"NOT WITHOUT MY BUBBLES, NOW GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" **I yell. He turns into a wolf and attacks me. I got him off and kicked in to the wall. The others held the wolves off from Taka.

"Boomer you okay?" Brick asked me.

"Yea man im okay" I say. Takaaki runs towards me and tries to punch me. I doge and spin around behind him. I throw him in the air and kick him again. He trips me and bites my arm. Butch suddenly kicked the hell out of Takaaki and he lets go.

"Thanks Butch" I say taking a breath. He just jumps back at Tony. I hate Takaaki. He stole my Bubbles and probably hidden her away.


	23. Chapter 23 This sucks!

**_Sry for the delay on this story, i have been busy with school, family, etc. You know teenage life lol xD_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's P.O.V<strong>

I fly to my house and then I sigh. I haven't seen them in so long, and honestly I'm nervous of what all they are gonna ask me. Im at my gate when I hear BEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP. I flip my compactor ope.

"What the hell guys? I wanna see my family, so whats soo horrible now?" I yell in the screen. I see the professor sweat drop.

"Girls, um idk how to tell you this but the rrbz followed you" Professor sighed. We all gasped.

"WHAT?" Blossom screamed through the screen.

"Not only that" Professor said sighing again. "They are fighting Takaaki and his wolves" I gasped just like the other girls.

"That's weird" Rhythm said through the screen.

"W-w-what?" Bubbles said shocked. "But I haven't seen grandma yet"

"Im sry Bubblez but we have to stop them" Bunny says.

"Yea before that pervert hurts one of them" I say getting angry.

"They are soo DUMB!" Blossom shouts. "They could at least know we were going to our families, we gave them hints that we wanted to"

"Anyways" Rhythm says. "We need to find them"

"Meet at professor's lab" Blossom orders. With that I shut my compactor and sighed. I looked up at my house. Sry mom and dad, I guess I cant see you yet. I flew off to the Professor's lab.

**Blake's P.O.V**

I hit Johnny with the full force that I could. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?

"You sir are sooo freaking dumb" Johnny said smirking at me. He punched me in the face sending me to the wall. I kicked his stomach making him fly to the roof. Then elbowed his back.

"Cut the shit" I say annoyed. "Where are the girls?"

"Don't know, your fault for losing em" He said. I got pissed off then. I threw all the punches I could at him. I was interupprted when Cast hit my side. I got back up. Butch and only a few stratches from fighting off Nick and Brick had a long cut on his arm from Tony. Then they all said something that pissed everyone of us off.

"They girls would be better off with us than you bloodsuckers" They said. We practically blew up.

"**STFU!**" Boomer and Butch yelled punching Tony and Taka square in the jaw. They flew across the room.

"You didn't just say that you a hole" Blast said kicking Cole across the room. I twisted Johhny 's arm and he screamed out in pain. The other wolves glared at me.

**Bunny's P.O.V**

"We are all here" Blossom said.

"Okay Bubblez, where does Taka stay with his wolves?" Rhythm asked.

"About one or two buildings from the hospital he stayed at" Bubblez sighed. I did to, the boys are picking a fight. But Blake is going to be pissed off that I left. They must really hate the wolves to go ahead and accuse them of kidnapping us. Even though they did kidnap me and Rhythm before.

"Let's go, I want to do something anyways" Buttercup said. We nodded and we flew out the lab and headed toward the hospital.

**3 MINUTES LATER**

"Here is the hospital" Bubblez said looking around. We heard crashing and noises from down the street a little. We flew down closer. Then we heard we heard something weird.

"**IDK WHY BUBBLEZ EVER WANTED TO STAY WITH SOMETHING LIKE YOU!**" Taka yelled. Yup they are in there. Bubblez went wide eyed.

"Bunny and the other would be better off being with us" Johnny said. OMG EWWWW! He says that like a jealous lover. Then we heard more screams of pain. He kicked the door down and they all stopped. The RBBZ and wolves looked happy to see us, which in a way was confusing.

**"BUNNY!"**

**"BUTTERCUP!"**

**"BUBBLEZ!"**

**"BLOSSOM!"**

**"RHYTHM!"**

We blushed as they stared at us with relief. The stopped fighting long enough to appear behind us.

"SEE WE NEVER TOOK THEM YOU IDIOTS!" Tony yelled. They glared at them.

"You still piss us off" They say.

"Just get out of my sight" Taka says with a disgusted look.

"Taka-" Bubblez tried saying. The boys interrupted her.

"Gladly" They said running reall fast pulling us with them. We watched as the wolves disspeared. Then the boys started yelling at us in the middle of the woods on the way there.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GIRLS GO?" Brick yelled. We flinched.

"Hey don't yell at us" Buttercup said.

"We just went to see our family" Blossom said looking down. They gave a no expression face.

"You scared us" Blake said to me. I hugged him.

"im sry" Then I couldn't help but cry in his chest. I KNEW HE WOULD GET MAD AT ME!

"Whats wrong?" Blake asked making me look at him. The girls we also trying to explain but the boys are really irritated.

"You- your mad at me" I say crying a little more. "I couldn't help it I just wanted to see my foster mom" Blakes face went guilty.

"Im sorry" He said hugging me. I stopped crying a little.

"So that's all you girls did?" Blast said looking down at Rhythm.

"All we did is talk to the professor and we visted our families" Rhythm said looking annoyed.

"Well me and Bubblez didn't get to" Buttercup said angry. Bubblez sighed .

"Come on" Butch said. "The more we stay out the more HIM can figure out where you girls are at."

"But-" Buttercup said. Butch grabbed her and the other boys grabbed us. The began running really fast back home. Bubblez and Buttercup were very diapointed and when I looked back, tears were escaping their eyes. Less in Buttercup's though, more of angry tears. But you couldn't hear them cry. I feel really bad for them.

**23 MINUTES LATER**

We were all silent the whole way there. We could see the gate to the house where Jillian and Reed where waiting with guards.

"THANK GOODNESS!" Jillian cried. She came up and hugged us.

"All of you are okay?" Reed said looking at all of us. All us girls were slient.

"Yeah we are fine" Rhythm said speaking up. Blake started rubbing my arms.

"So what happened?" Reed asked sighing. He could tell we were upset.

"We went to see our families" Rhythm said. Blossom and Me looked toward Bubblez and Buttercup who weren't exactly happy. Buttercup was pissed off and Bubblez was depressed like.

"We had a problem with the wolves" Brick said holding Blossom.

"Wolves?" Jillian said disgusted.

"Yeah Taka-animal and his wolves" Boomer said completely disgusted. Bubblez sighed.

"Oh well, its over" Reed said eyeing us.

"Lets go inside quickly" Jillian said looking around. They boys picking us up to carry us inside, but all of them were hiding their faces. Leave it to HIM to ruin everything. Im just upset Blake is mad at me….. Jillian locked the door and hugged Brick.

"So no injuries?" She said. "Your all okay?"

"Yes" Rrbz said.

"Then whats wrong?" Jillain asked us.

"We…." Buttercup said. "Didn't get to see our family"

"Well we had to stop the fight before anything serious happened" Blossom said sighing.

"So Bubbles and Buttercup didn't get to see their family" I said.

"Awww but it would be dangerous to stay longer" Jillian said smiling. "So you should understand, right?" They nodded.

"Well lets go to our rooms" Brick said smirking again causing Blossom to blush.

"Yeah lets go, I have something to tell you Bunny" Blake said smilling like crazy. I couldn't help but smile.

"What?What?What?" I say jumping. He laughed and picked me up. In a purple flash of light we were in our room.

"So what is it? What is it!" I say giggling.

"if you would have waited longer before leaving me" He said and I looked down. "I would have shown you this." He pulled out a wrapped present and gave it to me. I sat down on our bed and opened it.

"A webcam!" I said excited.

"Yup now you can talk to your foster mom all the time!" Blake cheered all hyper.

"AWWWH BLAKIE!" I said jumping on him and kissing all his face. He blushed like a tomato. Which I just love this guy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Im hopefully going to get more time to write ^_^ ENJOY<br>**_


	24. Chapter 24 A Gift! x3

**_Okay i got a little more time for this story to! ^_^ I also want to thank for the compliments, dragonroses especially who comments on my stories ^_^_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rhythm's P.O.V<strong>

With an orange light I found myself in our room again. I smiled, its only been around 2 days and I already missed this room.

"I was really worried about you Rhythm" Blast says putting me down.

"Im sorry I worried you" I said looking at him. "But I just wanted to see my family"

"Well I have a surprise for you" He says grabbing something under our bed. He handed it to me.

"You shouldn't have left" He laughed when I said it. It was a webcam.

"Awwh thank you Blast" I say kissing him.

"Anything for you" He said. My cheeks flared. I was happy, now I can see my family anytime. It just now hit me how excited I was and I hugged Blast.

"No really…." I say. "Thank you Blast" He blushed really badly but started smiling like crazy.

"Eh it was nothing" He said. "I did miss you though. I miss my rock n roll babe" I blush.

"Speaking of songs" I say giggling. I grab my microphone staff out. "Lets rock" He smiled. He grabed his guitar.

"Yeah babe!" He said and I laughed.

**Brick's P.O.V**

I took Blossy to our room and she smiled.

"You know, I kinda missed this room" She giggled. I went up and grabbed her waist.

"Guess what?" I said smirking.

"What?" She blushed.

"Do you still wanna see your family?" I asked her and she looked at me weird.

"of course" She said. I kissed her cheek handing her the present all of us bought for them. She blushed and opened it. The she smiled really big.

"BRICKIE!" She yelled jumping on me and squezzing me. She kissed my nose and stole my hat. She put it on her head.

"THANK YOU!" She said. I blushed and kissed her.

"You are very welcome Blossy" I said. She got off and started hugging the webcam box.

"Now I can always see whats up" She said. I smiled at her. _And get advice from Mom about Brick._

"well what do you feel like doing?" I said laughing at what I heard her think.

"Um im not sure, I like it when we all hang out together" She said. I nodded and I grabbed her.

"Then lets go get everyone else" I say and she beamed.

**Butch's P.O.V**

"Buttercup don't be mad at me forever" I said smirking at her. She looked like she was pouting at the other end of the bed.

"Well too bad" She said not facing me. "cause I am"

"Im sorry" I say but she doesn't budge. I smirk and pull her towards me.

"WTH!" she yelled. I kissed her full force on the lips and then pulled her close. She kept hitting me and trying to get away. I grabbed the wraped webcam.

"Guess what I have" I say throwing the present toward her. She glares at me but opens it.

"A webcam" She says shocked.

"Not only can you talk to your family but you can do school to!" I say. She stares at me for a few secs and then she smiles.

"Thanks Butch" She says opening the box up. She was smiling like crazy.

"What no kiss?" I laugh. She glares at me. She pulls me down full force and kisses me. I was shocked. I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her closer. Then she pushes away.

"There's your kiss" She said laughing. I still had my arms around her.

"But I wanted more" I say smirking. She frowned with a cute blush.

"of course you do" She said. "but let me go" I didn't bugde.

"Butch…" She said sweetly. I looked at her shocked. "LET….ME…GO?" I let go of the grip around her.

"There" I said still wondering about her sweet voice.

"Thank god" She said hoping off the bed. She grabbed her labtop.

"Hey Bunny is already signed on a webcam" She says looking at me. I smirked.

"yeah we all got you girls a webcam" I say. She grins.

"Well thanks" She says.

"No prob, cupcake" I say throwing a pillow at her. "Btw love that sweet voice" She blushed red and threw the pillow back at me.

"Don't you ever mention that again" She threatened. I laughed at her as she tried not to smirk or grin.

**Boomer's P.O.V**

Bubblez and I were sitting on the dark blue loveseat, I can tell shes upset. I hate that depressed face she makes sometimes. But maybe I can cheer her up.

"Bubblez" I say and she turns to me without looking. "Are you mad at me?"

"No" she said hiding her face. "I miss my grandmother" I smiled sweetly at her.

"Well I have something that can help with that" I say. She looks at me confused. I go under the bed and pull out a box.

"Here, open this" I say handing her the present. "I bought it for you" She smiles sweetly while she opens the present. When she seen the webcam she began to smile like crazy.

"BOOMIE!" She yells hugging my neck. I blush. "THANK YOU SOO MUCH!" She runs across the room to grab her labtop.

"I LOVE IT! LOVE IT!" She says hooking it up. I smiled big. Then she looked at me. "AND I LOVE YOU TO BOOMIE-KUN!"

"I love you to Bubblez" I say grinning. I knew I could cheer her up. Or I was hoping I could. I falsely accused her friend of kidnapping her, then I started a big fight. But I don't want her to think about that. She ran to me and threw her arms around me to give me a big hug.

"Boomie, you're the greatest!" She says hugging me tightly. I rub her back.

"Thanks Bubblez" I say turning red. "But your pretty amazing!" She blushes and lets me go.

"thank you Boomie-kun" She says. She goes back to the computer.

"Oh did you guys buy the girls a webcam to?" She asked staring at the screen.

"Oh yeah, it was Blake's idea to get webcams!" I say smiling again. She grinned.

"Buttercup and Bunny are online" She says giggling. I walk over and sit behind her. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. She turned tomato red. I grinned. Bubblez turned herself online while I was still grabbing her. (This is the convo they are having while on screen)

"_Bubblez!" ~buttercup~_

"_Hello buttercup!" ~bubblez~ _Butch was waving in the background. So I waved also.

"_I see you having fun boomer" ~Butch~_

"_Oh yeah, a blast" ~me~_

"_Speaking of him" ~Buttercup~_

"_GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYSSS!" ~Bunny~_

"_BUNNY!" ~Bubblez and Buttercup~_

"_This is so cool! Oh and hi Boomer and Butch" ~Bunny~_

"_Hi there Bunneh!" ~Butch and me~_

"_BUTCH! Stop grabbing my ass!" ~Buttercup~ _Me and bubbles laughed. Its pretty funny us all watching each other on a screen.

"_But Buttercup! You have a nice ass I cant help it" ~Butch~_

"_Girls and Boomer, I am going to kill him" ~buttercup~ _With that she turned the webcam off.

"Well boomer its so nice seeing people on here!" Bubblez said turning to me.

"_well look who it is! It's the blues! BLUE BLUE BLUESSS!" ~Blake~ _He was grabbing Bunny the same way I was grabbing Bubblez, except Bunny wasn't blushing that much. We sweat dropped. They are so crazy hyper.

"_WAZZUP!" ~me~_

"_Nothing me and Bunny are about to webcam her foster mom!" ~Blake~_

"_Yeah its going to be great!" ~Bunny~_

"_Yeah we'll me and Boomer are about to see grandma!" ~Bubblez~_

"_Yup, the first time to!" ~me~_

"_Dudes that's great! YAY!" ~Blake and Bunny~_

"_Yup" ~Me and Bubblez~_

"_Well we should get off" ~Bunny~_

"_Wait, where is Rhythm and Momo?" ~Bubblez"_

"_No clue about them" ~Blake~_

"_Oh well I guess we can see them later!" ~Bubblez~_

"_CYA CYA CYA!" ~Blake and Bunny~_

"_Bye!" ~Me and Bubblez~_

"_BYE BLUES!" ~Blake and Bunny~ _ We closed the webcam with them.

"That was funny!" Bubblez said giggling.

"yeah it sure was" I say grinning. "Do you like your gift?"

"I LOVE IT!" She yelled. I smiled.

"That's good, now let's try and find your grandma!" I say. She nods and squeals. I'm so happy she isn't mad at me or sad anymore!


	25. Chapter 25 What the Hell

**_I hope you will like this chapter, i decided to add something with Miyako here! Just because i felt like it XD ENJOY! Ill upload the next chapter tomorrow (:_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blast's P.O.V<strong>

I woke up and noticed Miku putting make-up on. I appear behind her and it scared her.

"Oh jesus Blast!" Miku said jumping in place. I chuckled.

"Sorry Miku-babe, good morning" I said winking. She blushed.

"Good morning to you to hot stuff" She said finishing her make-up. I put on some ripped jeans and a black jacket.

"Hey Miku, wanna go find the others?" I say looking toward her. She was glancing at a few pieces of paper on the dresser.

"I guess we should see them" She said smiling. "Im happy to see my family on the webcam yesterday"

"I know it was great" I smirked. "And I heard Kaoru slapping Butch"

"I know" She laughed. "If he wants to win her over maybe he should try something else."

"Nah he is winning her over just like he is." I grinned. She glanced at me with happiness and suddenly hugged me.

"OKAY I CANT HOLD IT IN!" She said giggling. "WE BOTH SOUNDED SO AWESOME YESTERDAY! WE ROCK"

"Yes we do, we rock out loud" I say we both laughed together. I leaned in for a kiss when the door slammed open.

"YO!" Butch said. "RISE AND SHINE" I glanced at him irritated.

"Wassup?" Kaoru said being held by Butch.

"And u came in here why?" I asked. Before Butch could say anything, Brick came in holding Momoko.

"Why are you guys here?" Miku asked also irritated. I grinned.

"Hey Kaoru and Miku" Momoko sweat dropped.

"Hey" They both said in unison.

"Where is Boomer and Blake?" I asked.

"Well we are about to find out" Brick laughed. Before we left they also came in with Miyako and Usa.

"Hey everyone!" Miyako cheered. Boomer smiled at her and Usa was jumping.

"OMG HEY!" she squealed. I covered my ears.

"It was our turn to invade ur room" Butch smirked and Kaoru laughed.

"Well" Miku said crossing her arms. "Don't do it again"

"Awww we runined a moment" Blake said and we blushed.

"Like you and Usa dont have your moments" I barked back. They laughed while the Purples blushed. Miyako giggled.

"I think everyone has moments" Momoko said looking away.

"Yeah like Momoko tripping in the library" Kaoru said. We all laughed.

"NOT FUNNY KAORU!" Momoko yelled turning red.

"Oh well anyways" I said looking around. "Im bored"

"Me too" Butch yawned pulling Kaoru on him.

"Don't start this" Kaoru said irritated.

"Start what?" He said smiling. He reached around her and slapped her butt.

"THAT! DON'T DO THAT! DUMB PERVERT!" Kaoru yelled slapping him. I laughed at her. She is going to have to get used to it.

"Do you guys hear that?" Miyako said looking around.

"No, hear what?" Miku said. "Kaoru's yelling?"

"No, its something else" Miyako said confused.

"Then what is it Miyako-chan?" Boomer asked smiling warmly. Usa and Blake looked at each other confused.

**Miyako's P.O.V**

I keep hearing voices… and its not from any of the others. They were all looking at me.

"What do you hear?" Momoko and Brick asked. I looked towards them even more confused.

"Im hearing a voice, but not ours" I say confused. They looked at each other.

"A voice?" Usa asked curiously.

"Yea, well actually more than one voice" I say. Then it hit me when I heard one voice I recognized. _Find the girls and take them, we need to get them away from those boys._ Taka-chan! I gasp extremely loud and I cover my mouth. Worried all the girls come closer to me and the boys to.

"What! Whats wrong Miyako-chan?" Boomer asked worried.

"I-I-I hear Taka-chan's voice" I say and the boys instantly turned dark.

"Wolves?" Blast asks angry.

"But what the hell?" Kaoru asked. "How come you are hear them?"

"I think maybe you are just hearing things." Miku said. I shook my head.

"No! Its real I hear it, and the other wolves to" I say hanging onto Boomer. "Taka-chan has ordered them to take us girls"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Butch yelled grabing Kaoru. The other boys grabbed us protectively to.

"What else?" Brick asked getting In front of me with Momoko in his grasp.

"Nothing else" I say looking at Boomer. His face showed worried and pissed.

"WAIT!" Miku said. "I don't understand, why are u hearing wolves voices?"

"Wait, Miyako can talk to animals" Blake said shocked. They all remembered.

"That's right that must mean when the wolves are transformed she can hear them talk"

"That's a good use" Butch smirked. I giggled.

"Wait that means they are actually coming!" Usa says. The boys stiffened. In a flash they left then came back with our belts.

"Our belts!" Momoko yelled. They gave it to us.

"Transform" They told us.

"But why?" I asked. They nodded at each other.

"Because we have a plan" Blast says. We put our belts on.

"Well lets do this girls" Momoko orders just like the she used to.

"**HYPER BLOSSOM!"**

"**MUSICAL RHYTHM!"**

"**POWERED BUTTERCUP!"**

"**JUMPING BUNNY!"**

"**ROLLING BUBBLEZ!"**

We turned towards the boys. And they smiled.

"Good now I just have to tell Reed and Juillian" Brick says.

"What are we doing though" Blossom asked him.

"We are going to make sure they don't get here" Brick said.

"Your going to fight them?" Buttercup said. "I wanna fight them to"

"No" Butch said. "You girls are staying here"

"Then why the hell did we transform!" Rhythm said angry.

"Cause your going to protect yourselves if they do make it here" Blast says rubbing her arms.

"Hell we want to fight to! WE CAN FIGHT TO! CANT WE GIRLS?" Bunny yells.

"YEA!" We said. I looked at Boomer who had a "Hell nah your not fighting them"

"you girls are fighting, but not head on" Blake smirked. We sighed.

"Come on girls we can stay here" Rhythm pouted landing on the bed. I sighed and sat by her with the rest of the girls. The boys called guards. Rhythm started to play Next To You by Jordan Sparks.

"I like this song" Rhythm said smiling warmly.

"Its very cute" I say smiling._ Bubbles, soon you will be safe from Boomer. _ I looked at Boomer and he frowned. He read my mind, dang it.

"That dumb wolf isn't taking you" Boomer commented angry. The other boys laughed.

"That makes all of you" Blake smiled at Bunny.

"Dont worry so much" Bunny said smiling to.

"Well we are going to search around the house" Blast says glancing at Rhythm. Butch grabbed Buttercup into a hug.

"Be Safe boys" I say hugging Boomer. I don't want him to go, I feel safer with him, and no offence to Taka-chan but he scares me. Ever since he was hit by the black light I don't know what to think about him being a wolf. We all gave our hugs and kisses (well forced kisses lol) _We are almost there, im coming for you Bunny, just wait for me cute Red head, I cant wait for Kaoru. _

"Uhhhh….." I said shocked. The other wolves…

"Dam them" Butch said. "He can kick his own ass" We laughed.

"Lets go I cant stand it anymore" Brick said. Im guessing they read my mind. They boys left in a flash and the guards surround the door and some of the windows.

"Well" Rhythm said switching songs. "What did u hear?"

"The other wolves like you" I said blushing and looking down.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Buttercup yelled. "Its hard enough with Butch! I don't need some dam perverted wolf trying to tap my ass" Bunny and Blossom died out laughing. I wish I could make Taka-chan see that Boomer isn't dangerous. I want Taka-chan to know that I like staying here with the girls and boys. I want him to know that I _love _ Boomer.

"Come on lets find something to watch" Blossom sighs grabbing the remote. This is going to take awhile. _So you finally showed up? You are gonna lose…_

"They boys are there, I can hear Taka" I say looking at them. They looked worried even Buttercup.

"Oh well" Bunny said. "Pls stay safe Blakie" I prayed to, I hope they wouldn't get hurt. Then I heard another wolf say….. _Maybe we aren't here for the girls, maybe for something else….._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sry for the delay on this story to ^_^ But pls comment, i got a new computer so i can type alot more and faster too so YAY!<br>_**


	26. Chapter 26 What is Happening?

**_Im glad that a few people are liking my stories so far, i hope u like this chapter! :D:D_** _**Something totally unexpected is going to happen! o:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's P.O.V<br>**

We flipped through the channels until we could find something we wanted to watch together. It was hard to find a channel we all liked. In other words tho im happy Bubblez can keep tabs on the wolves and the boys now. It makes me relieved. No luck yet with the TV but we hear Bubblez gasp low.

"What is it Bubblez?" I asked her. She shook her head then looked at us.

"Im confused" Bubblez said. "I heard a wolf say, Maybe we arent here for the girls maybe for something else" We exchanged glances.

"What could they be after then?" Bunny said confused. I looked at the window. I dont like this one bit.

"If they dont want us then im good" Buttercup says crossing her arms.

"But Buttercup..." Rhythm says. "What could they be after, what else is important?"

"How the hell should i know?" Buttercup says. Rhythm's face became angry.

"No need to get agressive" She said.

"Come on guys no arguing right now" I said.I glanced at Buttercup. "But still..."

"Well there is alot the boys dont tell us you know" Buttercup commented facing the TV screen.

"Thats true" We said. Dang this is reallybad. And its going to kill me if i dont figure it out.

"Anyways" Bunny said. "Whats going on now Bubblez?"

"Well" Bubblez said. "they are just fighting...and-" The door burst open and we all (even Buttercup) jump in our places. But it was just Reed and Juilian. They ran over to us.

"Dear lord" Jillain says hugging us. "Your all okay im glad"

"I heard from Boomer that u can communicate with the Wolves?" Reed asked Bubblez.

"Well i can talk to animals sir, and i guess when they are in animal form, i can hear them" She answered with a lil blush.

"Thats good news, we are very worried about the boys" Reed said.

"If you wouldnt mind updating us on what happens dear" Jillian said worried.

"Of course i wouldnt mind at all!" Bubblez cheered. It became quiet after that.

"Oh yeah" Rhythm said. "Bubblez said she heard the wolves arent after us"

"Yeah and its very confusing and irratating" Bunny said.

"Oh no" Jillian said. "Are they after my boys?" We looked at Bubblez.

"Well... they havent said that yet" Bubblez said.

"Well lets just watch TV, leave it on this Buttercup" I say watching the screen. It was the news back in Townsville. I miss it there.

"OH NO!" Bubblez cried. We all stopped immediately and glanced at her.

"What happened?" Rhythm, Bunny, and Me asked.

"I just heard whats happening" Bubblez said upset. "The boys are doing good, but so are the wolves, Butch was stabbed, Brick has a broken arm, Boomer and Blake are unconscious,and Blast is still holding up"

"WHAT?" We cried. BRICK IS HURT! HIS ARM IS BROKEN! ):

"Butch was stabbed?" Buttercup asked with worriedness. She looked like she was fighting tears. "How bad?"

"Pretty bad" Bubblez cried. "Boomer is hurt!"

"POOR BLAKE!" Bunny cried.

"Blast cant do it alone!" Rhythm cried. I cant stand this.

"Reed and Julian" I say standing up. "Im going to help Brick, i cant take it anymore"

"WHAT!" they yelled.

"Blossom..." Bubblez said. "Im going to"

"Us to!" Rhythm, Bunny and Buttercup said.

"There is no way in hell im staying back like a trapped princess" Buttercup frowned. I grinned.

"LETS GO LADIES!" I order as we fly away before the guards could stop us, let alone Reed and Julian.

**Blast's P.O.V**

I look at Blake and Boomer. Damn they are unconscious. I see Brick standing back after a blow from Tony, he was holding his arm. Butch pulled a dagger out of his side from Nick. I glared at Cole.

"Your not very strong are you?" Tony and Cole chuckled. I growled with angry. I landed to hard blows to Cole knocking him against the tree. Tony and Taka stabbed my side and i fell over.

"Damn you all" I said getting back up. Butch kicked Taka in the air the back to the ground. Taka coughed up Blood.

"You guys make me sick" Taka said. "Taking people who dont love you."

"STFU" Brick, Butch and I said punishing Cole, Tony and Taka. Nick sent me flying to the other tree. And Butch got stabbed in the leg.

"Damn that hurt" Butch said pulling the dagger out. Boomer woke up and punished Taka with numerous blows. Taka growled and threw daggers at us. We all waited for them to hit us.

"**NO! BALLOON CATCHER!**"

We gasped and looked up and saw Bubblez and the girls.

"BUBBLEZ!" Taka and Boomer yelled.

"**GRAVITATION DRIVE!**" Buttercup said sending Nick into a state of of shock.

"CUPCAKE!" Butch yelled angry.

"WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING HERE?" I yelled. Rhythm ignored me.

"**MUSIC EXTREME**!" She said punishing Cole.

"Taka-chan stop this!" Bubblez cried. Bunyn flew over to Blake who was still unconscious.

"LOOK WHAT U'VE DONE!" Bunny cried. "YOU HURT BLAKE!" Cole suddenly punched me and i landed on the tree.

"BLAST!" Rhythm yelled.

"CANDY YO ATTACK!" Blossom said punishing Tony. "LEAVE BRICK ALONE!" Suddenly he was behind her.

"Well your a cute toy" Tony said grabbing Blossom.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled. Brick hit Tony so hard that he passed out.

"Blossy u ok?" He asked.

"Perfect when this is all over!" Blossom yelled.

"BUBBLE BARAGE!" Bubblez yelled punishing Cole, Nick, and Cast.

"YOU BETTER STOP!" CAst yelled at Bubblez.

"Dont hurt her" Taka said glancing at Bubblez. "We are going to make u girls safe from these monsters."

"**WE ARENT DANGEROUS TO THEM! YOU ARE!**" Boomer yelled. Taka threw several daggers at Boomer but Bubblez caught them all in a bubble.

"TAKA STOP!" Bubblez said.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!**" Buttercup yelled. We glanced over and Nick grabbed Buttercup quickly and jumped in the air. "**AH!**"

"**GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER NICK!**" Butch growled. Butch jumped in the air and threw Nick to the ground, Buttercup in his arms.

"Taka-chan, you better leave with your pack or my girls will attack" Blossom threatened. She helped Brick helped Bubbles. And i noticed Bunny and Rhythm still trying to help Blake up.

"We arent leaving until we get what we were ordered to" Taka-chan said. Bubblez stopped and stared at Taka-chan.

"Lets kill these idiots Boss, let me kill the RED one!" Tony said getting.

"Try your best dumb ass" Brick said getting in front of Blossom. Rhythm flew beside me.

"You guys are asking for an ugly fight." I said glaring. The glared at me with hatred.

"Im not afraid to fight them" Rhythm said. Bunny flew beside Bubblez"

"Me either" Buttercup, Bunny, and Blossom said.

"Im sry Taka-chan but if you attack, i will have to attack back" Bubblez said with sad eyes. Taka stiffened. Then glared at Boomer.

"Then im sorry Bubblez but im going to do what i came to do" Taka said. Then he said. "BOYS GET EM REMEMBER THE PLAN" The wolves charged at us and i stood in front of Rhythm. Before us guys could do anything.

"**BOUNCING BUBBLES**!" Bubblez said attacking Taka.

"**SONIC SWING EXTREME!**" Buttercup said attacking Nick.

"**FRISBEE SPIN**!" Bunny said attacking Cole.

"**CANDYCANE SHOT!**" Blossom said attacking Tony.

"**MUSIC BLAST!**" Rhythm said jumping in front of me and attacking Cast. We gasped, and unexpecting the girls to attack first, they were all hit full force and fell over shaking.

"We did it!" Bubblez said calming down.

"Wait" Brick said. "There was 6 wolves, you only got 5"

"What?" Butch and Boomer said looking around. The i remembered.

"Johnny!" I said looknig for him he was over by a tree laughing.

"Glad no one remembered" Johnny said. He then appeared behind Bunny.

"Your really an adorable sight" He said.

"I will kick your ass" I say. "And so will Blake" He glanced. Taka got up and grinned.

"Sorry Bubblez" Taka apologized. He sent a shock wave at us that knocked us all down. Brick, Rhythm, and Butttercup was knocked unconscious. "JOHNNY NOW!" Johnny threw something that released some smoke that was so horrible to smell. "We only need that person" I heard them say before passing out. " so grab the person and lets go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I bet you guys are all wondering what happened huh? :D:D I hope you will comment on this pls ^_^ ill post the next one really soon (:<strong>_


	27. Chapter 27 This isnt Good

_**YAY! Your about to find out who got kidnapped by the wolves. Well i guess it isnt something to say yay about O: ENJOY! ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Butch's P.O.V<strong>

Uhhh... my legs hurt... its black... what happened..?

"BUTCH! BUTCHHHHHH!" ...Cupcake? I open my eyes and Buttercup was shaking me.

"Thank god you pervert!" Buttercup yelled. "I thought u were hurt or something." I grin and try to sit up.

"oh jeez" I say wincing. "My legs..." We looked down and i was covered in blood. She shook her head.

"Butch! Buttercup!" We turned and saw Blossom dusting herself off. She walked over. "Jeez Butch really took a blow"

"I know" I said standing with Buttercup. I looked at her. only a few scratches, thank goodness.

"Where are the others?" Buttercup said looking around.

"uhhhhhh what happened" Brick says throwing branches off him. His arm was covered in blood.

"BRICKIE! OMG!" Blossom yelled helping him. Tears escaped her eyes. "Your a-arm"

"Im okay Blossy, its ok" He said whipping the tears away. "Butch u okay bro?"

"Its been worse" I grinned. Buttercup glared.

"You still need to be more careful u idiot" She yelled. I hugged her.

"im sry to worry you " I grinned. She tried pushing me away.

"Im not worried about you baka! BAKA!"she yelled blushing. BLossom look around and tried cleaning up to find the others.

"**SPEAKER BREAKER!"** we ducked and saw a couple of trees blow up. Rhythm came out holding her side.

"RHYTHM!" Blossom and Buttercup ran over.

"You okay?" Buttercup nodded.

"Blast?" She asked. We shook our head. The other are still somewhere, dam.

"Lets find them" Brick orders grabbing Blossom. "But no one goes alone."

"Right" Rhythm said. She followed Brick and Blossom around. I moved trees and found Bunny laying underneath one.

"BUNNY!" i said shaking her. "BUNNY!" She opened her eyes and yawned.

"oh hello guys, what happened?" She said rubbing her back.

"We were blew away, or up basically" Brick said.

"GUYS!" We turned around and saw Boomer and Blast helping each other walk.

"BOOMER! BLAST" Rhythm yelled hugging Blast. "Blast u ok?"

"Yeah im fine." He answered looking at me and Brick. "Jeez u guys got it rough" We sighed.

"That leaves Bubbles and Blake" Buttercup said. We heard tree banches crack and brake and Bubbles landed on the ground next to us.

"BUBBLES!" Boomer yelled running to her.

"Oh im ok" She said hold an arm. "I must have gotten caught in the tree."

"Where's Blake?" Bunny asked.

"Blake?" Bubbles said looking up. "Blake was unconcsious"

"OH RIGHT!" Bunny cried. "POOR BLAKE! WHERE IS HE?"

"Calm down Bunny" Brick sighed. He grabbed Blossom's waist with one arm.

"Maybe under those trees" I say picking them up.

"Guys... i heard them" Blast said looking around. We stopped dead in our tracks.

"you heard them?" Buttercup and Bubbles asked.

"they said they were after one person and to grab that person" Blast said angry. We looked at each other.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Brick cussed. "WHAT DO THEY WANT WITH BLAKE?"

"That was totally wrong" Rhythm yelled. "Why would they take him." Bubbles and Blossom glanced at Bunny who was in shock.

"Well then, What are we doing Brick?" Boomer asked angry as hell. Bubbles started to shake.

"I-i-i cant here them anymore" She said crying. "So they arent close by" Damn...

"Girls you are going back to Reed and Juilian" Brick said looking at Blossom. the girls got mad.

"HELL NOOOOOO!" Buttercup, Rhythm, and Bunny yelled.

"I AM HELPING BLAKE!" Bunny said. "U ARENT STOPPING ME!" I grabbed Buttercup and the others grabbed their mates. Boomer also grabbed Bunny. We put a bracelet on them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Buttercup said.

"It will make sure u cant leave the house" I said. SHe was hitting me now.

"YOU JACKASS!" they yelled. (except Bubbles)

"BOOMER! WE WANT TO HELP!" Bubbles yelled. We wresltled with the girls and ran back home.

"NO! YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE ME HERE!" Buttercup yelled in my face. "I HATE YOU!" I looked at her said and laid her on the couch.

"Hate me all you want cupcake" I said hiding my eyes. "Im not risking u getting hurt or taken from me."

"Sorry Bubbles its for the best" Boomer said looking into her eyes. "Ill come back i promise ill bring Blake." Bunny couldnt stop crying.

"YOU GUYS ARE HOPELESS I HATE YOU ALL!" Bunny yelled threw tears. "I CAN HELP!"

"WE ARENT FHUCKING WEAK!" Rhythm and Buttercup yelled.

"WE ARE VERY GOOD AT WHAT WE DO BRICK!" Blossom yelled. They ran to the door but we grabbed them again and put them back on the couch. Then we ran out of the door and locked them in. Cupcake you will have to forgive me but it is for the best.

**Bunny's P.O.V**

NOOOO! HOW COULD THEY! I WANT TO HELP FIND BLAKE I WANT TO HELP! I WANT TO!

"THIS ISNT FAIR!" Rhythm yelled trying to blast the door down. But our bracelets wouldnt come off. We couldnt leave. Bubbles was tearing up and Buttercup was hammering things.

"Damn that asshole" Buttercup cussed. "How can he treat me like this?"

"Come on girls calm down" BLossom said. "Im upset to but destroying things isnt what we do"

"She is right" Bubbles said whipping the tears away.

"She is right, we dont destroy thing, we fight crime" I said annoyed. "WHICH MEANS I SHOULD HELP BLAKE"

"Bunny, i know your concerned" Blossom said sighing. "But there is a reason the boys didnt let us go-"

"RIGHT THEY DIDNT WANT US IN THE WAY! THEY WANT TO SHOW OFF!" I yelled hitting the wall. Buttercup put her hammer down.

"BUNNY!" Blossom said angry. "Im worried about Blake to, he is my friend"

"YOU WOULD BE THIS WAY IF IT WERE BRICK THAT WAS KIDNAPPED" i said shaking my head.

"your right, but i would calm myslef down, probably with sweets" Blossom said then sweat dropped. "But we need to think this out"

"Your right Blossom" Rhythm said. "What are we going to do?"

"Yeah even if we find a way out of these bracelets there are still guards" Bubbles said helping me up.

"We can find a way" Buttercup said looking away.

"So lets think of something" i said as we all sat down together. Im really scared for you Blake, what are those wolves up to now?

**Blake's P.O.V (In a dark place...)**

"uhhhhh... god i was out awhile" Blake says standing up. "Where the hell am i?" Damn... What happened to me?

"Is everything going according to plan?" Shiit! i said jumping back. The wolves i forgot, the knocked me out during the fight. What the hell happened after the fight? I better act like i hvent woken up. I lay back in my orignial place and listen.

"Yes, the boys are on their way to rescue this faggot" Cast said. My blood started to boil. I moved up a little.

"With the boys distracted by this guy" Cole said.

"We can grab the girls" Tony said. "I can have my cuddly pink toy"

"Now Tony, stop talking like that" Taka said. "I can take Bubbles away from Boomer, thats all i want"

"Well as long as i have Bunny im ok" Johnny said. I growled and stood up. Bunny and the others are in trouble. Suddenly i felt arms grab my waist and my two arms to hold me back.

"Look boss, he woke up" Cast grinned.

"Do what you have to do Cast" Taka said. "Now he knows what we are up to" I struggled and threw Cast against the wall.

"**JOHNNY STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM BUNNY!**" i yelled. "**ILL KICK YOUR ASS!**" I felt Cole and Tony grab me.

"Okay Johnny" They said while i struggled. I never felt so helpless without my brothers before. Im still weak from the fight. Johnny ran over and knocked me out again.

**Bubble's P.O.V**

We talked for about an hour on what everyone's part was. I was going to capture the guards in bubbles. I didnt like the idea of disobeying Boomer. That's what started this mess.

"Okay now if we can find a way out of these bracelets" Rhythm said groaning. Bunny got up with an angry face.

"Hell im not letting a dumb bracelet stop me" She said determined. "We can do it." We all smiled. _We are almost there... Yeah okay boss i get my pink toy! :D:D_

"OMG!" I cried out. They looked at me confused.

"Whats wrong you okay?" Buttercup asked sitting beside me.

"No this isnt right" I say. _Our plan will work out Boss dont worry, the blonde girl will be happy to see you_

"whats wrong Bubbles?" Blossom asked me.

"I hear them again" I said shocked. The looked at each other and grabbed their weapons.

"That means they are close" Blossom said angry.

"Which also means they must have Blake with them" Bunny said excited. _Are you sure boss? The boys wont suspect and come back? Im sure... they will go get him and when they come back._

"Wait girls" I say pausing. "They are planning something else, Blake isnt with them" Bunny looked at me sad. _The girls will be gone._

"What do they want" I landed on my knees after hearing the last.

"What did they say" Rhythm said getting worried.

"They left Blake somewhere" I said. "Knowing the boys would go after him and leave us alone" Suddenly Blossom stiffened.

"They are coming here" Blossom said. "They are coming after us." The girls and i looked at each other.

"We cant let them take us" Bunny said angry. "I would be a disappointment to Blake" I glanced at Blossom and Buttercup.

"Hell no, im not letting that wolf near me." Buttercup commented grabbing her hammer off the floor.

"Lets get ready to fight girls" Blossom said. We nodded and got ourselves ready with our weapons.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah this isnt good at all... the wolves arent ever going to stop looking for the girls : Hope u liked it plz Review my story! :D:D Btw way the wolves are (Nick= likes Buttercup, Taka=likes Bubbles (duh), Tony=likes Blossom, Johnny and Cole=likes Bunny(poor Bunny :[), Cast=likes Rhythm) just so you know (:  
><strong>_


	28. Chapter 28 I Hate This! D:

**_The end of this story is near you guys (: i figured 30 chapters would be enough right? I wonder if i should write a second one to this? Anyways, ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's P.O.V<strong>

We readied our weapons as Blossom ordered. I looked around at all the guards staring at us. The got in a defensive stance. I am still wondering... when will all this wolf madness stop? Bubbles looked straight ahead with a serious face.

"I can hear them coming" She said holding her bubble wand up. "They are at the gate entrance" With that we looked at Blossom (leader girl, i hope she knows what she is doing) and at the guards.

"Misses" The Captain said. "If anything happens to any of you girls i may as well chop my own head off" With that we sweat dropped. Butch would kill him first, i thought. I cant believe this but i wish he was here with me right now.

"Dont worry about us" Bunny said pissed off. "I just want those wolves to lead me to Blake"

"Besides" Rhythm said looking at me and Bunny. "Just help us with them, and we will worry about the rest." They nodded going closer towards the door.

"Your bracelets should make sure u cant leave tho" One guard said. I looked down at my bracelet. Damn, i hate this thing. White with a green looking crystal.

"Guys they are coming really fast, they are almost here!" Bubbles yelled.

"How much time?" The Captain guard asked.

"About 25 seconds" Bubbles said looking at Blossom.

"Okay ladies" She said. "Lets teach these guys a lesson" she looked at Bubbles. "Bubbles dont hold back on Takaaki" She nodded with a sad face.

"Remember who is on which side Bubbles" I said. Bunny was shaking with anger. She is pissed off more than i thought. She has TWO wolves to deal with. I am going to choke Nick.

"This is-" The door burst open before Rhythm could finish and some of the guards we punished to the wall. I grabbed my hammer and put it out in front of dust and smoke cleared revealing the wolves.

"Surprised to see us?" Taka said grinning.

"**NO!BUBBLES CAN HEAR WHEN U WERE COMING!**" Bunny yelled. The wolves looked at Bubbles with a shocked face.

"I can talk to animals" Bubbles said. But i cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Not only that, even without her power, we could SMELL you wolves coming" I said disgusted. Taka glared at me.

"Can we take them yet?" Johnny said eyeing Bunny like a perv.

"We arent allowing that to happen!" Blossom yelled taking out her yo yo. "**MILKSHAKE THROW**!" Her yo yo hit Tony directly in the face. And after that the wolves charged at us.

"**LEVITATION DUNK!**" I thrust my hammer and it hit Nick into the air i flew up and kicked him to the coughed.

"Oh come on" Nick said. "You know u hate it here with that green toad" I growled.

"No i dont mind Butch, the green toad is Ace" I yelled disgusted. He thrust-ed me to the wall and had me pinned.

"**BUBBLE SWEEPER**!" Bubbles threw her bubble wand like a boomerang and it hit Nick in the face.

"Thanks" I said landing beside Bubbles.

"No problem" She smiled. Tony and Cole grabbed Bunny and twisted her in the air. She quickly recovered and threw her frisbe at Cole making him fall to the floor.

"**POWER YO ATTACK**!" Blossom attacked Tony full force and he landed in front of Rhythm. Rhythm was battling Cast off when Tony tripped her.

"AH!" Rhythm said falling to the floor. I grabbed my hammer tight and ran full force.

"**SONIC SWING**!" I said hitting both Cast and Tony into the wall clashing into eahc other. "You ok?"

"Yea" she said. her eyes shot up. "MUSIC BLASTERS II!" i looked behind me and Nick was blasted up in the air.

"**TWIRLING FRISBE!**" Bunny said knocking Nick out.

"Thanks" I said. I turned to check on Bubbles and she was holding up against Takaaki ok. I knew Taka cant hurt her.

"**BUBBLE BOING!**" She said blocking a attack from Takaaki. Guys hurry your asses up. Find Blake and come back already.

**Brick's P.O.V(about a mile away from the dark place)**

We stopped as we saw a cave. This is a little too obvious. I looked at the guys who thought the same.

"BLAKE?" Boomer yelled. I covered his mouth.

"Do you want them to know we are here?" Butch asked slapping Boomer's head.

"Sorry" Boomer said looking around. "Why is it so quiet?"

"I was wondering that to" Blast says looking dead at the dark cave.

"Anyways, lets go bros" I said staring seriously. "Blake could be seriously hurt in there" We ran in and looked around. The place was trashed. There was a fight here. I doubt Blake could put up a big fight alone.

"GUYS!" We turned and saw Boomer lifting Blake up. "He is hurt!" We run over.

"WAKE UP!" Butch said slapping him. I sweat drop. Blake opens his eyes and rubs his head.

"BUNNY!" He yells out breathing hard. I calm him down.

"The girls are safe back at the castle" I say. He looks at us.

"**NO! NO THEY ARENT**!" Blake yells getting up.

"They arent? "Boomer said with a worried face. I looked around again.

"Dude where the hell are the wolves at?" Butch asked getting irritated.

"Thats the thing, they used kidnapping me as a distraction to leave the girls there alone!" Blake yelled but practically exploded. I could feel the dark aura rising. Im going to kill Tony if he lands a finger on my Blossom.

"WHAT?" Boomer, Blast, and Butch yelled. We instantly but him on our shoulders and started to run our way back home. We were running as fast as Boomer's lightening.

"**THEY ARE DEAD!**" We yelled.

**Rhythm's P.O.V**

I looked around. Bubbles and Blossom were panting and they looked ready to collapse. Buttercup was getting weak all over and i could barely stand.

"Guys" Bunny said falling to the floor. "Im tired i cant take much more" I looked at the wolves. Cole was unconscious thanks to Bunny's anger.

"Awwww" Johnny said appearing in front of her. "That means your mine now cutie"

"**HIGH NOTE HIT!**" I yell throwing numerous music notes at him. He landed on the wall. Cast threw me over his back and i kicked him where the sun dont shine.

"Come here my pink toy" Tony said grabbing Blossom. She kicked and screamed but he knocked her out.

"**BLOSSOM!**" We yelled.

**"BUBBLE BLASTER!**" Bubbles threw bubbles at Tony but Takaak blocked hte bubbles and sent them back at her. She went through the wall.

"**BUBBLES**!" Buttercup yelled. "**DAMN YOU! SONIC SWING III**" Tony and Taka-chan fell to the floor. Blossom landed with them. I got to get Blossom away from Tony.

"Guys cover your ears" I say as Johnny, Cole, Cast, and Nick ran toward us. They did and i grabbed my weapon.

"**MUSIC SCREECH**!" I said as terrible screeching sounds came out they all stopped and landed to the ground covering their ears. "**NOW GIRLS ATTACK THEM**!"Bubbles barely stood up.

"**GRAVITATION DRIVE!**" Buttercup said sending Cole and Johnny to the wall. They coughed up blood.

"**FRISBE TWIRLS**!" Bunny said knocking Nick out who was close to grabbing Buttercup. "Bubbles do it!"

"**LIGHTENING BUBBLES**!" Bubbles said throwing numerous lightening bubbles at Takaaki and Cast it stunned them. They stood up shaking. Cole and Johnny joined them.

"**THATS IT U LITTLE BITCH**!" Cole said. He charged and lunged his fist into my stomach.

"**AHHHHHHHH"** I yelled bending over to the ground crying out.

"**RHYTHM!**" The girls (except Blossom) yelled. Tony grinned after waking up. He picked Blossom up and Cast got me.

"Two down" Johnny smirked. "Three more to go." Cast smirked at me and knocked me out.

**Bubbles P.O.V**

THIS ISNT GOOD! THEY GOT RHYTHM AND BLOSSOM! I could feel tears escape my eyes. I looked at most of the injured guards, i felt really bad.

"Taka-chan stop this" I pleaded. "We are getting hurt" Taka-chan looked at me and smiled.

"We arent going to hurt you" He said. "But we are going to get you" Buttercup stood up shaking and helped Bunny up.

"Come on Bubbles, lets tear these ass holes apart" Buttercup said. I noticed Nick gone. He was behind her.

"**BUTTERCUP! LOOK OUT!**" I said Buttercup turned around a flew back a little but fell to the floor Bunny was grabbed by Johnny and Takaaki charged at me. My friends always come first before me.

"**BUBBLE CATCHER 1 2 3 4!**" I said catching Taka, Cole, Nick, and Johnny in a bubble. The girls ran to me.

"Leave Cast to me!" Bunny said glaring. She jumped in the air. "JUMPING BUNNY FINISH!" She said knocking him out by surprise. Rhythm landed in Bunny's arms. I could hear a pop noise. UH NO!

"TAKAAKI LET ME GO!" I said struggling out of Taka's grasp, He completely grabbed me by surprise. Tony laughed who was still waiting for them to get us.

**"LET US GO**!" Bunny yelled being grabbed by Cole and Nick grabbed Buttercup by the neck. The glass behind us broke and Taka and the other wolves jumped back. Then i saw the boys.

"**BOYS**!" Bunny and me yelled.

"BLAKE YOUR OKAY!" Bunny cheered.

"Damn we didnt get them fast enough boss" Tony said smirking at Brick. Brick appeared behind Tony. Whoa...

"Let Blossom go now, and i might not kill you" Brick said glowing red. Boomer was dark blue as he approached Taka. I started to shake. The boys look like demons or something. Suddenly Nick landed on the floor beside us. Butch was holding Buttercup.

"touch my girl again and I will chop of your head" Butch threatened dark green all around him. Buttercup was staring at him. Blake almost killed Cole and grabbed Bunny from him. Cole was shaking no the floor with a pool of blood. I became scared. Takaaki released me and Tony jumped away letting Brick have Blossom. I ran to Boomer and he grabbed me. Taka-chan looked so scared. He grabbed Cole. Johnny and Tony grabbed Nick and Cast. They turned to us.

"Fine have them" they said looking straight at us. "We are smart enough to know when we are beaten. " i sigh with relief. Takaaki stared at me with sadness and left with his boys out the window. The boys still didnt really calm down. Brick laid Blossom on the couch and stroked her cheek.

"Blossy your all hurt" Brick looked at his brothers. "Lets get them in the big car, Blake, Butch, go find Jillian and Reed, we are leaving" They left with Buttercup and Bunny in their arms.

"Come on Bubbles" Boomer said looking down at me. "We are getting you girls somewhere safe" I looked up at him and hugged him, burying my face in his chest. I am still so scared.

"Rhythm..." Blast said hugging her. "Rhythm and Blossom are out of it" Brick's eye twitched.

"Yea, we can heal them in the car" Brick said looking at Blossom then his brothers. "Lets go." Boomer picked me up bridal style and we all left the room. I hate this...

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you like it! PLS REVIEW i always like to know how i did, if not i dont know if i could write more (: So thanks to those who are reviewing it means alot than you think! ^_^ A writers prise is when the reader enjoyed what they have read! I will post the next chapie soon! (:<em>**


	29. Chapter 29 They are pretty scary

_**This is the second to last chapter so i hope you enjoy this! ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's P.O.V<strong>

Butch wouldn't stop checking me for injuries, and of course i had some and he would just get more pissed off. I wish he would calm down and his strong grip is starting to hurt. Blake is even more pissed to he is holding Bunny in front of him by her waist. (She looks scared, and i know i'm scared to). We stop in a flash and found Jillian and Reed gathering everyone together.

"Oh thank goodness" Jillian said hugging Butch and Blake.

"We were just about to try and find you girls" Reed said looking at me and Bunny. (He looks kinda scared of them)

"Thanks for trying so hard" Butch said his eye twitching.

"Butch..." I said looking at him. He glanced at me but then glanced at Jillian.

"Brick told us to get you" Blake said. "So hurry up, we are leaving, the girls are in trouble here" Before Jillian and Reed could even answer they left in a flash again. We stopped at a very big limo type car.

"Blake" Bunny said shaking. "That wasn't very nice-"

"There you guys are" I glanced and saw Brick coming up holding Blossom. (She is still unconscious)

"Blossom" I said looking at her. She didn't look so good.

"Come on you idiots" Boomer yelled from the car. He buckled Bubbles on his lap. She looked upset.

"Come on Cupcake" Butch said looking at me. "Your sitting in my lap" He didn't ask me he told me, so i'm guessing i don't want to argue when he looks like this. The other boys buckled the girls (except Blossom and Rhythm who they put in the back unbuckled with Brick and Blast).

"Blake" Bunny said. "Where are we going?" Blake looked at her.

"Somewhere safe" He answered. This is starting to piss me off.

"Where the hell is somewhere safe anymore?" I said pissed.

"Thank you" Bunny said crossing her arms.

"Somewhere away from here Cupcake" Butch said buckling us.

"Boomie" Bubbles said. "What about Reed and Julian?"

"They will come" He said looking at her. "Are you hurting anywhere Bubbles?"

"No" Bubbles said looking down.

"Hey you" I said looking at Blast and Brick. "How are you going to help Rhythm and Blossom?"

"Cupcake just turn around" Butch said pulling me towards him more. I glared up at him.

"Jeez" I said. "You are being a jerk Butch"

"Sorry" He said looking out the window.

"Whatever" I say looking at Bubbles and Bunny.

"Hey Buttercup" Bubbles said. "I havent got to ask how your family was doing!" (Why is she bringing this up now?)

"They are good" I said.

"Good!" She cheered looking away from Boomer. All the boys looked like they had a demon aura around them (their color).

"mmmmm" We turned around and Rhythm was trying to sit up.

"RHYTHM!" Blast yelled hugging her.

"OW! Blast let go!" She said pushing him away. She lifted her shirt up a little and there was a big horrible looking bruise on her stomach. Blast turned even more dark.

"Ummm, it doesnt-" Rhythm started but never finished. Good thing she didnt. If she said it didnt hurt it would make him more mad.

"Which one hurt you?" Blast asked looking at her.

"I dont remember right now" She lied. Better not think about it. Cole never should have hit her that hard. I want to kill him and everyone else.

"Cole did it" Butch said. (DAMN)

"BUTCH!" I yelled at him. He threw his arms around my waist. Blast turned even more dark same as Blake. Is it even possible to be this dark?

"Thanks...he is going to die, i will kill him" Blast stated. Rhythm gulped same as Bubbles.

"Im glad your ok tho Rhythm" Bubbles said trying to smile. SHe smiled back.

"Thanks Bubb-"

"OKAY?" Blast yelled. "SHE ISNT OK, SHE HAS A BIG HORRIBLE BRUISE! SHE IS HURT!"

"Blast dont-"

"Blast yell at my Bubbles again and i will hurt you" Boomer threatened without looking at him. (Scary as hell, its so intense in here)

"Guys if yo dont stop fighting i swear to god us girls will never talk to you again" Blossom said. We all stopped noticing she had woken up.

"BLOSSOM!" Brick said hugging her gently.

"Blossom im glad y-you woke up" Bubbles said shaky again.

"Yeah Bloss, you ok?" I asked. She nodded hugging Brick.

"Im a terrible leader, your all hurt" She cried into his chest.

"No Blossy" Brick said rubbing her back. "Your not, the wolves are just...strong"

"Pfff"I said looking away. I felt Butch rubbing my arms and kissing my neck which caused me to blush.

"Yeah you guys better calm down now" Bunny said glancing at Blast and Boomer.

"Yeah Boomie-kun" Bubbles said snuggling up to him. He blushed a lil.

"Now thats over" I said sighing. "Where the hell are we going?"

"We are going further away from Townsville" Butch said between kisses. (i tried to get him to stop but gave up -_-)

"You girls will be safer" Boomer said smiling again.

"And away from those guys" Blake said playing with Bunny's ponytail.

"Well" Blossom said hugging brick. "We are all together thats all i want."

"Me to!" Bubbles said hugging Boomer.

"Yeah im glad to be with everyone again!" Bunny cheered hugging Blake.

"Im just glad nothing is happening now" I said and Butch pulled me into a bear hug.

"Im happy your ok" Blast said carefully hugging Rhythm.

"Butch." I said trying to push him off, he doesnt know how to control his strength i feel like my organs are trying to come out. "Butch"

"Sorry Cupcake" He said letting up. "I guess im excited everything is normal for now"

"Yeah" I said smiling. "Everyone is okay, so im glad" (I sound like Bubbles)

"Just to be clear" Brick said looking at us. "Bubbles can you hear them? Are they close?" Everything was quiet.

"Oh ummm" Bubbles said thinking. "No, Brick, I cant hear them at all" The tension was released.

"Good" Brick said smiling back at Blossom. She was kissing his face.

"Blake" Bunny said. "Are you okay, i was pissed off"

"Im okay" Blake said hugging her (also kissing her S:)

"She really was pissed" i said laughing.

"She was so and at everything" Bubbles said hugging Boomer's waist.

"And everyone" Rhythm said giggling.

"Is that so?" Blake said grinning. "You were worried, i love you so much"

"Hell yes i was worried" She smiled. "I love you to" (MUSHY)

"Oh come on cupcake" Butch said chuckling. "Its cute, you dont think its mushy when i do it." But thats you...

"Blossom..."Brick said trying to get her off. Which is funny, she must have really been worried.

"Sorry..." She giggled. I looked outside as seen us passing by a town then grassy fields.

"You know i have an idea" Butch said smirking at us. Oh lord...

"Yeah?" Boomer asked.

"We should go on dates when we get to this new town" Butch said. I turned red.

"A date?" I yelled.

"Yes Cupcake" He said grinning. "A date with me, we are married anyway" I blushed again. He was right! D:

"I would love to!" Blossom,Bubbles, and Bunny said. I looked at Rhythm.

"Whatever" Rhythm said grinning at Blast.

"Yeah okay" I said to Butch. He started smiling like crazy. He kissed me again and again and stopped only to say. "You love me Butter-babe" Pffff i dont...do i?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you like this one, the next one will be all about their dates and maybe something else (: REVIEWS PLEASE! :D:D<strong>_


	30. Chapter 30 The Ride o:!

_**Me: HEY EVERY1! Since alot of others are doing this too i figured i would try it too! ^_^**_

_**Brick: Yeah like thats alot of fun...**_

_**Buttercup: She ditched us so she could be a goody little dork ha!**_

_**Me:! -_- ! Im sorry but i had alto of college ready stuff! And its not like anyone motivates me anymore! **_

_**Bubbles: OMG! I MOTIVATE YOU! **_

_**Bunny: GURL! I know alot of people that love ur stories! ;P**_

_**Butch: I actually agree... its called reviews XD**_

_**Blossom and Rhythm: Just get back to the point! _**_

_**Me: Yes! Sorry! Anyways i hope u like my stories and sorry about the delay... im the study hard type of girl ;D**_

_**Blast: Dont forget the disclaimer babe. ;3**_

_**Me: Right! I dont own any of the PPGZ stuff, and i only own the few wolves and me and Blast! ^_^**_

_**RRBZ: No one cares about the wolves!**_

_**Bubbles: ^_^""" Just enjoy the story folks!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's P.O.V<strong>

So now i have to come up with a pretty good date. I mean being married to Blossom wouldnt mean a thing if she doesnt love me back... So im going to try my best to impress her. THE PERFECT DATE! :P

"So Butterbabe..." Butch said pinching her ass. She turned super red and slapped his face. "What kinda date would you love?" She blushed harder.

"You know..." Blossom said wide eyed. "I always imagined Buttercup getting tickets to a game for her date" I laughed with Boomer and Blast.

"Yeah! And then eating out or maybe skating... MAYBE BOTH! ^_^" Bubbles cheered. Buttercup stared.

"Actually sounds good." Buttercup said. Then blushed when Butch smirked at her. "I mean f i HAD to go"

"Well idk, i kinda want to go to karaoke" Rhythm smiled. XD Makes sense for her." I mean i could make money singing, then give it some people that need it"

"Great idea Rhythm" Blast smiles. "Ill rock the guitar and play with you"

"Yeah that sounds like you two" I laugh. Blossom smiles at me.

"OMG! :D:D" Bunny cheers. "Ik what i would like"

"What?" Blossom asks taken back by her cheer. I tighten my grip around her waist.

"I always wanted to walk around town with my guy trying to find somewhere good holding his hand, saying im with him ^_^" Bunny blushes and smiles.

"Awwww me too" Blossom blushes. Hmm... SWEET! I GOT MY DATE IDEA!

"Yeah! Its the thought that counts right?" Bubbles cheered.

"RIGHT!" Rhythm said high fiving her.

"Well i know exactly where to take you" Boomer smiled at Bubbles.

"I know my idea" I said smiling at Blossom.

"Well yay :I" Buttercup groaned. Butch chuckled and grabbed her into a kiss which she turned red.

"STOP!" She yelled at him.

"Ha!" Bunny laughed. Blake kissed her to. She didnt turn as red at least lol.

"Now what?" Buttercup laughed so hard. We all ended up laughing.

" Awwww :I" Bunny groaned crossing her arms.

"O.o Um how much longer?" Blossom asked me.

"Should be longer now" I answered kissing her cheek.

"We need some music on while we wait" Rhythm said annoyed. "I hate it when its quiet."

"Yeah me to -_-" Blast says. He wraps his arm around her waist and taps the radio. Wtf Barbie girl came on O_o

"Oh hell no" Butch said covering his ears.

"CHANGE IT!" Buttercup yell.

"Dont look at me! _" Bubbles yelled covering her face. I was laughing hysterically with Rhythm Blossom and Bunny.

"JEEZ!" Blast cried when he finally turned it. High school never ends... O_o

"OMG THIS SONG!" Rhythm laughed.

"OMG THIS WILL BE FUNNY!" Boomer shouts.

"We should sing it guys" Bunny cheers. "Just because we need to kill time and we're bored! So sing the part that sounds like you or something" We all nod, even Buttercup so i guess she is up for laughs. ( LOL THIS IS GOING TO BE SO STUPID! XD)

**No one's P.O.V **

**(Bowling for Soup: High school never ends)  
><strong>

_All: HEY! _

_Boys: Woah oh oh oh ohhh oh oh ohhhh oh oh ~girls are laughing~_

_All: HEY!_

_Boys: Woah oh oh oh ohhh oh oh ohhhh oh oh _

_Bunny: Four years you think for sure... thats all you've got to endure..._

_Butch: All the total dicks_

_Boomer: All the stuck up chicks! So superficial so immature..._

_Blossom: Then when you graduate you take a look around and you say HEY WAIT!_

_Blake: This is the same as where i just came from! I thought it was over awww thats just great!_

_Buttercup: The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_Bubbles: With who's the best dressed!_

_Rhythm: And who's having sex_

_Brick:Who's got the moneys, who gets the honeys_

_Blast: Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_Bubbles: And you still dont have the right look_

_Buttercup: And you dont have the right friends_

_Blossom: Nothing changes but the faces the names and the trends_

_All: High school never ends! ~They are all laughing~ _

_Butch: Check out the popular kids, you'll never guess what Jessica did!_

_Brick: How did Mary Kate lose all the weight?_

_Bunny: And Katie had a baby so i guess Tom's straight_

_Boomer: And the only thing that matters is climbing up that social ladder..._

_Blossom: Still care about your hair _

_Buttercup: And the car you drive, doesnt matter if your 16 or 35_

_Bubbles: Reese Witherspoon , she's the prom queen_

_Brick: Bill Gates, captain of the chess team_

_Boomer: Jack Black, The clown_

_Butch: And Brad Pitt the Quarterback_

_Rhythm: Seen it all before! I WANT MY MONEY BACK!_

_Buttercup: The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_Bubbles: with whos the best dressed_

_Rhythm: and who's having sex_

_Blast: whos in the clubs and whos on the drugs_

_Blossom: and whos throwing up before they digest_

_Bubbles: and u still dont have the right look_

_Buttercup: and u dont have the right friends_

_Bunny & Blake: and u still listen to the same shit u did back then_

_All: High school never ends!_

_Buttercup: The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_Bubbles: With who's the best dressed!_

_Rhythm: And who's having sex_

_Brick:Who's got the moneys, who gets the honeys_

_Blast: Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess _

_Bubbles: And i still dont have the right look :I_

_Bunny: And i still have the same 3 friends... XD_

_Butch: and im pretty much the same as i was back then!_

_All: High school never ends! ~They all bust out laughing~_

**Butch's P.O.V**

We all burst out laughing after the song went off. It was hysterical and at least it killed time. Even Buttercup had fun singing it.

"LOL omg!" Blossom laughed. "Did u see Buttercup's face when Butch said im still the same as i was back then!" I started laughing harder.

"I couldnt help it that it was true" buttercup said. XD!

" OMG and when Bunny said and i still have the same 3 friends!" Boomer cried. "You girls gave that face"

"HA!" Bunny laughed.

"Singing is very hilarious sometimes" Rhythm laughed. Blast couldnt even stop to talk yet.

"Well that was fun!" Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah it was" Blast finally says.

"Now that we done that" Buttercup said fidgeting again. "How much more time?" I looked at my watch. All of a sudden the car jerked to a complete stop and we all jerked everywhere. We all fell off our seats onto the floorboard and i think Rhythm would have fell out of the seat if they jerked any harder. -_-

"WTF!" Blast yells.

"Damn who did we hire to drive anyways -_-" I said checking Buttercup for bruises that she didnt already have -_-. "You ok Butterbabe?"

"Yeah" She said irritated.

"Blossom?" Brick said. She nodded and looked around.

"That was a pretty hard jerk." She said annoyed.

"Yeah ikr?" Rhythm stated.

"Bunny?Bubbles?" Blake asked.

"Yeah we're okay" They said and Boomer and Blake sighed with relief.

"Jeez i would have hurt him if u fell out Rhythm" Blast says.

"Im fine tho" Rhythm laughs. We get out of the car and i grab Buttercups waist and pull her close. I pulled her belt off her and she turned back to Kaoru.

"Hey Butch wth?" She yelled. "Give it back." I kissed her.

"You wont need it here" I grin. She blushes real hard.

"Have ti your way" She turns away from me. I could hear the rest of the girls protesting about their belts but i brushed it off and carried Kaoru to our door.

"Wow another big door" She laughed. I set her down and we went inside. It looked great, big screen TV, green velvet bed, green loveseat, walls, carpet, two closets, and a bathroom.

"Ha this room even has a chandelier" I laugh. She giggles for once hen blushes when she realizes it."How adorable"

"NO IT WASNT!" she yelled. "I cant believe i did that." I smirked and grab her again.

"I though it was real cute ;D" I say. She blushes and just looks away. "Dont be shy on me now Kaoru"

"Butch shut up!" She yells. I laugh and look through the room.

"Well Cupcake" I said grabbing some clothes."Time to get ready! :D"

"Ill do that in my own closet _" She glares. She walks into her closet and locks the door.

"SHYNESS!" I yell outside the door. I hear her mumbling to herself. Then i grab a green tank and blue jeans chained with green shoes, a spiked bracelet and a black short sleeved ripped jacket with a B on it in green. "Come on Cupcake!"

"Im coming!" She says. I wait 3 more minutes and i hear her come out. She looks super sexy. Her hair spiked at the ends as usual a green pin in her hair. A green t-shirt with black fishnet gloves, blue jean shorts and green shoes.

"Well arent u the smexy one!" I said looking her up and down.

"Whatever, u perv" She sighs. "Where are we going?"

"Hmmm... thats for u to find out! ;)" I say grabbing her and taking off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: HOPE YOU LIKED IT! The date's will all be on the next chapter so its going to be so long!<strong>_

_**Bubbles: Aww is mine and Boomer's date going to be cute?**_

_**Boomer: ... O.o**_

_**Butch: HA! Mine and Kaoru's is going to be RAD!**_

_**Buttercup: -_-" Just end the story already**_

_**Blossom Bunny and Rhythm: BYE PEOPLES!**_

_**Blake Boomer and Brick: CYA ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**Me: YEAH BE LOOKING FOR IT!**_


	31. Chapter 31 The dates DD

_**Me: HEY AGAIN! ^_^**_

_**Butch: This is going to be sweet! A date with Kaoru-chan!**_

_**Buttercup: ...**_

_**Bubbles: THAT'S CUTE! I cant wait for my date with Boomer!**_

_**Me: Mine and Blast's is going to be cute, so is Bunny's!**_

_**Bunny: Whats happening on mine?**_

_**Blossom and Brick: Ours is going to be cute! **_

_**Blast: ;D I am great at playing guitar, so karaoke with Miku is no sweat**_

_**Boomer: Uh guys back to the story...? Maybe? XD**_

_**Me: Right! I dont own PPGZ blah blah blah...**_

_**Buttercup: Enjoy the dang story!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's P.O.V<strong>

He just grabbed me and took off. Just like that. No warning at all. But he looks hot and he thinks i look sexy... Im not used to any romantic boy attention. This is still so weird... He is sitting in drivers seat of a black BMW convertible. Im in the passenger's seat. He has got his black sunglasses on and the wind blowing his hair back. He looks so hot! And i dont wanna admit it.

"Your real sexy too Cupcake" He turns grinning at me. I looked away with no comment. I knew i was blushing. I may as well give up on that fact. This dumb ass is going to make me blush I've accepted that.

"I was expecting you to make me ride in a limo with you..." I said looking at him finally. He looks out the window for a sec then puts his head back in.

"Well i figured me driving you places..." He said blushing a bit. This totally took me off guard. "Would be more romantic or something..." I smile.

"Well it definitely is cooler" I commented. He smirks at me running his fingers through his hair.

"So" He grins. "Like my car?" I laugh at this.

"First" I say grinning myself. "Dont think that im the type of girl who likes guys according to car, and second... the car is awesome" I laughed at the end part.

"Well thanks Cupcake" He chuckles.

"I still wish i knew where you were taking me" I muttered looking out my window. The grassy fields and occasional farms would catch my attention. This town was more country, the way i always wanted to live.

"Its a surprise..." He repeats. I cross my arms. Then i glance at him, he isn't wearing a seat belt.

"You need to put your seat belt on" I commented looking into his eyes. He laughed so hard at this. I take back any concern i just felt now.

"I dont think i need it" He says laughing again. "I am a vampire Cupcake, dont forget that"

"Yup, a vampire that can still get hurt" I pointed out. "Vampires that can still get into coma's and have bloody legs" I grimaced at the memory of his bloody legs. I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand.

"Sorry" He says. "If it really bothers u ill put one on, but vampires can heal easily you know" I coughed.

"Yeah" I said smiling a bit. "Your too cocky..." He laughs.

"I love you Cupcake" He said making me blush.

"Your still a pervert" I said. " But your not the worst guy I've met lately" I turned to the window again. I need to avoid the name...

"Dont worry Cupcake" Butch said angry toned. "Im going to kill Nick" I glanced at him. The dark aura appearing.

"Sorry i didnt mean to make you evil again" I said with a slight giggle. He looks at me shocked. I blushed.

"Evil?" He repeats slowly. "I hope you dont think that of me anymore" This took me by surprise.

"Well no" I said looking away again. "You protect me and everything..."

"Ill take that.." He comments then parks the car. I see a ice skating rink. I blinked twice then smiled really big. I heard him chuckle.

"I knew you would smile about this" He smirked. "That's why i decided that taking you here would be better" It looks like no one is here tho. I unbuckled and got out of the car.

"No one is here" He said answering my thoughts. "I've asked for a special favor." I love ice skate rinks. It reminds me of my brothers. How we used to help each other skate. I dont want to remember. I dont want to get emotional on a date with Butch. "Oh except there is something special in there for you"

"Special...?" I asked looking at him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"Very special :)" He smiles. Im totally taken back. This is pretty damn awesome.

"What about ice skates?" I said. HE opened the trunk and took out a pair of green ice skates.

"Go see the surprise ;D" He says smiling. I go inside and see a table set up for me and Butch. All decorated with a bunch of cute designs. Nothing too girly. I noticed the DJ but couldnt see their face. I also noticed the big ice rink and the disco above it. But what i noticed most of all was the two people in the middle smiling deeply at me. Dai and Sho. I wanted to stop right there, fall to me knees and cry loudly. But im not like that.

"DAI! SHO!" I yelled running to them. We all hugged each other hard and wrestled a little bit.

"Sis!" Sho said. "I've missed you!" Then they both notice the few scratched on my face.

"Yo... you okay sis?" Dai said looking at my face. I covered it.

"Nothing i cant handle!" I smiled. They both looked behind me and i found Butch there smiling and leaning against the wall. I couldnt hold this urge in. I ran to him and jumped on him planting a big kiss.

"So you like it then?" He smirks and i hear my brothers groan behind me. I laugh.

"Butch... thank you!" I said hugging him. I ran back to my brothers. "How's mom and Dad?"

"Well Dad has a big wrestling match competition in Europe, Mom went with" Sho said.

"Im watching the little guy here" Dai said messing up Sho's hair. "Well it was Butch's idea for us to skate together" I was shocked as usual, he couldnt have called them a few minutes ago when he heard my thoughts. Which means he HAD this planned before he knew. I look back and grin and Butch. "Dont worry though, we will leave you two alone..." I look back at his trying not to laugh face. I frowned.

"You-!" I was about to yell then they ran to the ice rink shoes and started putting them on. I cant believe time. Sho is now 11 and Dai is 20.

"Cupcake" Butch said wrapping his arms around me again. "The DJ wants to see you" I was confused. He is letting me see someone i dont know? Unless... O_o

"Oh Mistress Kaoru!" I look over and see Clover. She had a lime green tank with chains blue jean shorts and headphones around her neck.

"CLOVER!" I yelled shocked. "I wasn't sure what happened to you!"

"I know mistress" She smiled. "Im the DJ for your date with Butch!" Then she blushed and looked away.

"What?" I say confused. "Wait why have you not been around?" I looked and Butch smirked and looked down. I looked at Clover who backed up and blushed really hard.

"You wont get mad?" She says. I shook my head no. Why would I? "The reason that im not serving you right now is because im dating Dai" I almost fell to the ground shocked.

"YOU AND DAI?" I yelled. She laughs.

"Yup" She says smiling at Dai who was helping Sho stand up on the ice. "I hope this doesnt ruin any friendship we had or something..."

"Actually this is great!" I said laughing. Dai actually did have a girlfriend! "I'd rather it be you Clover" She smiles and hugs me.

"Dont get used to the hugs" She comments and i smirk. Butch was staring at me to. She goes back into the DJ building and starts to lay music.

"Well Cupcake" Butch says suddenly next to me. "Lets go get our skates on" I followed him to the benches where we quickly changed. Then we got on the ice and i skated over to Dai and Sho.

"You are dating Clover" I stated laughing again.

"Yeah" He says irritated that i laughed. "A weird situation that she serves you." I brushed it off.

"I prefer to think of her as a friend" I say. Sho almost falls over and i catch him. Butch is skating really fast doing circles. Show off... i grin.

"So kicked any good butt lately?" Dai said laughing. I snicker and look at Butch who is still showing off smirking at me.

"I would but weirdo over there took my belt" I say sighing. They both laughed and then Butch stopped to laugh. I even heard Clover laughing. O_o I am confused.

"Well i would do the same to Clover actually" Dai comments.

"Doesn't that just mean he loves you sis?" Sho says smiling. I blushed hard. Its weird for my brothers to say that.

"Well..." Dai said picking Sho up off the ice. "Lets enjoy the few minutes we have together as siblings" I nod because i know, ill be sad when they have to leave again... But its for their safety.

**Blossom P.O.V**

When we got out of the car Brick took my belt. Telling me he would take care of it. I dont really like the idea of not having ti with me. But if he says so then i guess ill trust him. When we got to our room we took a minute to take i in. Red walls,bed,carpet, with two closets and a bathroom. Most likely the same as the others room. I came out wearing a hot pink strapless dress with ,tight around my waist and flares out above my waist to above my knees. It had a pink strap in the middle tied into a bow in the back. I had matching pink high heels and a pin choker necklace. My long red hair was down with some of it wrapped into a ball behind me tied with a pink ribbon.

"You look stunning" Brick said staring. "Simply amazing!" I blushed and smiled. He had on a red tank, tan baggy shorts and red shoes. He had this red band bracelet and a sleeve less black jacket ripped up.

"You look very handsome" I say blushing harder. He kisses my forehead.

"Thanks Beautiful." He said. Then he grabbed my hand and took me to a dark room. When he turned on the lights i seen a Red Mustang Convertible. My mouth hung wide.

"Wow..." I said. Then i smiled. "Are we riding in that?" He smirks and opens the passenger's side.

"Yup" He said gently putting me in. "Nothing romantic like riding around in a hot ride with a hot girl beside you." I blushed but i am really happy right now.i couldnt help but notice the bruise on his arm. That ruined alot.

"Um... Well where are we riding too?" I asked looking away from his arm. He started the car and lifted my chin up. His lips were inches from mine.

"Its a secret" He whispers then goes back to the steering wheel, wasn't nice to trick me. We start to leave the house and then i notice all the trees and flowers. Not to mention the grassy plains.

"I am excited!" I say hugging my waist. He smiles.

"I hope you will love this date." He says turning on the air.

"I already know i love this car, and this dress" I giggle. He laughs. I ask to turn on the music and he tells me i can. I turn it on and then Ashley Tisdale comes on He said She said song.

"This song isn't that bad!" I said laughing. "It'll have to do."

"Remember when we sang high school never ends?" Brick laughed. I did too. That was fun with all us singing together.

"Yea" I said. Then i started to tap my feet to the song. "I know we are behind on work about online school"

"Dont think about that on our date" Brick says stroking my hair. "This is a time to enjoy."

"Right" I said then wanted to slap myself. I must sound like a total nerd.

"We are here..." Brick says smiling. He opens the car door for me and i find myself at a carnival.

"A carnival! o:" I exclaimed. He smiled at me.

"Yup i figured we could walk around here holding hands, finding a game so i could win you some prizes" He blushed. I squealed and hugged him. That's just too cute!

"Sounds like fun" I say grabbing his hand. They are bigger than mine of course and warm. I smile really big. This is my first date ever. We walk into the carnival after he pays our way. I could feel the glances that made me feel uneasy. But then Brick would kiss my cheek or squeeze my hand. I knew all the other girls were jealous.

"Here is a place" He said smiling big like Miyako usually would. I look and its a cotton candy machine! :D:D:D

"OMG YAY!" I exclaim. We walk over laughing at each other then order our cotton candy. I love the way it melts in your mouth with a very sweet sensational feeling.

"I love cotton candy" Brick says sticking a piece in his mouth. I smile.

"Me too" I say. "I love sweets, its a weakness of mine that i cant help." I giggle and put another piece in. We sit on a bench with our arms intertwined feeding each other a piece of ours and laughing. Occasionally people would stare some adults admired. I love this day and i wish it would never end.

"Come on lets walk around again" Brick said after we finished our cotton candy. We held hands again and started walking around. We would stop and play games every now and then. Brick won a big pink teddy bear which he gave me, a necklace, and a red hat with flames. About 30 minutes of playing games and trying to beat each other he grabbed my hand and pulled me close. No matter who was watching he kissed me in front of everyone.

"Come on Beautiful we got two more stops to make before sun down" He says. I nod while blushing and avoiding other people's eye contact. He put his arm around me then opened the door for me.

"Where are we going now?" I say putting my prizes in the back seat. We were on our way now! ^_^!

"Surprises beautiful" He stated smiling. My stomach started growling. I held my waist in embarrassment and Brick didnt notice. Or didnt say anything at least. Then my mind wandered on the girls. I felt really bad. Miku has a bad bruise on her stomach, Kaoru has cuts oh her arms and face, Usa has a long cut on her leg a cuts on her arm, Miyako has a cut on her ankle,arm, and across her eyebrow, and I have a cut on my shoulder, back and arm. I seen Brick stiffen up and look away and i knew i need to stop thinking about it, i keep forgetting that he is reading it.

"We are here, stay in the car plz" He says quietly then forced a smile at me. He locks me in the car and i couldnt see him anymore. Part of the surprise i guess. I wonder how the other girl's dates are right now. Kaoru's especially since she isnt the romantic type. I heard the trunk open and i jumped in my seat. It' just Brick im sure. I need to calm down. Im still paranoid about the wolves. Soon the doors unlock and Brick comes back in. He is smiling at me and he drives off really fast.

"Well im curious about where we are going, care to tell me?" I grin. He shakes his head and laughs.

"Like i said, its a surprise beautiful" He says smirking. I cross my arms and just stare at him. He is so beautiful himself. We stop and he tells me to wait again. He puts a cover over the windows so i couldnt see. Im so curious now. I hear the trunk and then a few minutes he opens up my car door and i take his hand as he leads me out covering my eyes.

"Okay, i hope i did good" He says letting his hands slide down. I seen we were on a hilltop and there was a picnic laid out with candles, strawberries. cherries, and cupcakes with Soda pop. I knew this was for me cause he cant eat normal food.

"Oh Brick..." I say looking around. I smile really big. "Thank you" He smiles and leads me to it and sits me down.

"I hoped this would be the perfect date for you" He says looking down.

"Are you kidding? You obviously did your research" I say giggling. He scoots closer to me as i eat a couple cupcakes. I can see what the final blow is going to be. I smile when i realize. Brick is just smiling at me. Tehn he picks a strawberry and puts sugar on it. He feeds it to me and i giggle.

"Your so cute" Brick says looking at another strawberry. "You remind me of a sweet covered strawberry" I smile. He covers this one in chocolate and gives it to me. I look at the sunset.

"Oh Brick look!" I said pointing at the sun. "Its so perfect, so beautiful" He grabs my arm and pulls me close.

"Just like you" He grins kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck and enjoy the kiss. This is just like you see in movies, except, i never dreamed or thought that this would be happening...to me. :)

**Miku's P.O.V**

The next thing i know we are out of the car and he takes my belt. I was going to protest but i knew it was for a good cause. He takes me to our room and i loved it. All golden brownish and orange. Just perfect. We both came out of our closets at the same time. He wore and sideways hat like usual, headphones around his neck (orange), a orange t-shirt with a big BLAST in the middle in darker orange bold, and blue jeans with orange shoes. A spiked orange bracelet and gold chain necklace.

"Well you look hot" I smirked my hands on my hips.

"Well your hotter" He said staring. "We need the air on in here" I laughed with him. I wore a orange skinny tank, with a gold chain necklace also, a dark orange short skirt (above the knees), and orange flip flops. My hair i fixed in my usual side ponytail with my bangs let out still.

"Well lets rock n roll Miku babe ;D" He says taking my waist. I found myself in the garage im sure staring at a orange Toyota Fourtner Convertible. I grinned as he opened the door for me.

"Well this is cool" I say admiring the car.

"Yeah we r gonna look like total rock stars!" He exclaims. He puts his guitar in the back and begins to go.

"So... this is gonna be the best date we ever went on!" I say happily. He nods and turns the music up loud while we jammed to our favorite tunes.

"so after we sing we can get some smoothies... deal?" He smirks.

"Deal" I say smiling big. I tap on the door and he pretends to drum no the steering wheel to the music that comes on. Linkin Park is the best isnt it?

"Yeah you gotta love Linkin Park" Blast grins putting his arm around my seat. I laughed as he started to bang his head like a gangster or something. I'm just glad he is himself again. After seeing that devil version of himself i almost wanted to cry.

" THERE IT IS!" I exclaim seeing the big lights. He smiles and stops the car. He lets me out and he go in together holding hands.

"Yo my man" Blast says high fiveing the guy at the counter. I could feel my cheeks flare up when Blast tells him this next sentence. "I need a table for me and my girl" The counter man looks at me and nods. I notice the current girl singing and didnt want to laugh but she is kinda horrible.

"She isnt that good" I whispered to Blast, i sweat dropped when i saw him laughing at her. He takes my hand.

"Come on to this table Miku baby" He says then closes the chair for me.

"This should be great" I say smiling. He chuckles.

"Yup we just have to wait 15 minutes" He stated and i groaned.

"Then lets go ahead and eat" I laugh. Then i put my arms on my stomach. It kinda hurts to laugh right now. Blast winces when he see;s this.

"Im real sorry Miku-babe" He says looking down. "I should have been there with you" I felt bad.

"Blast... it wasn't your fault you didnt know" I say smiling. But he was still upset about it. Another singer went up and tried to sing 3 doors down song but is failing.

"Yea but still" He says. I look at the singer then at Blast.

"This dude is a joke right?" I say changing the subject. "No wonder there is barely anyone here." Blast smiles at this.

"At least not until we are done" He exclaims. I know what song i want to sing now." And what song is that?"

"It's my turn to have a surprise for you ;P" I say.

"Okay your on now" The counter man said setting a glass of water on our table. I looked at Blast.

"Nervous?" I said smiling.

"Not a chance" He grinned. "Lets roll." We walked on the stage and hooked up the guitar and speakers and microphone. Then i glanced at Blast and smiled when i handed him the song piece for him to play on guitar. He looks through it and notices no words, because i dont want him to know what i am going to sing for him. I grab the mic and go tot eh center stage.

"I HOPE YOUR ALL READY TO ROCK!" I yell. This gets alot of attention on the dot. "Because im dedicating this to my husband, Blast" Blast grins and waves at he people. "So get up and dance cause trust me its gonna rock" A bunch of people smiled. The music started playing and for once i actually got nervous. (The song is Ashley Tisdale, Goin Crazy)

**_~Miku Sings the whole song by herself~_**

**_Something about your style got me freakin' out  
>Hey boy, hey boy<em>**

_**Gotta make you mine and there ain't no doubt**_  
><em><strong>Hey boy, hey boy<strong>_

_**You're really laid back and you play it smooth**_  
><em><strong>Hey boy, hey boy<strong>_

_**I see the way you move from across the room**_  
><em><strong>And I know I'm tripping on you<strong>_

_**Boy, I'm feeling something real and**_  
><em><strong>I don't know what to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>So excited, I can't hide it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got my eyes on you<strong>_

_**You've got me goin' crazy**_  
><em><strong>Want to be your baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know what to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't take my eyes off you<strong>_

_**You've got me goin' crazy**_  
><em><strong>It's just the way you're moving<strong>_  
><em><strong>I really wish you knew what you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't take my eyes off you<strong>_

_**You're so sensational, I think you've got it all**_  
><em><strong>Hey boy, hey boy<strong>_

_**And I like the way you're unpredictable**_  
><em><strong>Hey boy, hey boy<strong>_

_**Won't you come to me, just like I wished**_  
><em><strong>Hey boy, hey boy<strong>_

_**'Cause I never met a guy who made me feel like this**_  
><em><strong>It's a chance that I just can't miss, oh<strong>_

_**Boy, I'm feeling something real and**_  
><em><strong>I don't know what to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>So excited, I can't hide it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got my eyes on you<strong>_

_**You've got me goin' crazy**_  
><em><strong>Want to be your baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know what to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't take my eyes off you<strong>_

_**You've got me goin' crazy**_  
><em><strong>It's just the way you're moving<strong>_  
><em><strong>I really wish you knew what you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't take my eyes off you<strong>_

_**Got me losing my mind**_  
><em><strong>Boy, wish you were mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why don't you send me a sign<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've been losing my sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Think I'm falling too deep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't know what it is you do to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>What you do to me<strong>_

_**You've got me goin' crazy**_  
><em><strong>Want to be your baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know what to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't take my eyes off you<strong>_

_**You've got me goin' crazy**_  
><em><strong>It's just the way you're moving<strong>_  
><em><strong>I really wish you knew what you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't take my eyes off you<strong>_

I enjoyed every single second of it. The crowd's faces, priceless, Blast's face wen he realized the lyrics and most of all the laughter and joy and dancing of people listening to my singing. Everyone was clapping for me as i bowed and the crowd was yelling. I even saw some people from in the streets and at the window clapping. Even though i just sung it ,it was Ashley Tisdale's song.

Blast came and hugged me twirling me in the air and we kissed ni front of everyone.

"Way to rock Miku-babe!" He exclaims.

"You weren't so bad on the guitar yourself hot stuff" I say kissing him again. "I love you Blast"

"I love you more Miku-babe" He says holding me. We go off the stage where the counterman hands us water. He is still clapping with a amazed look on his face.

"You were great little lady" He says bowing.

"Thank you sir" I said smiling. I took two gulps of water only realizing how thirsty i was.

"You have brought back life to this karaoke" He says smiling at he people still talking about the song. "I want to pay you, its the least i can do" I look at Blast and smile.

"Okay ^_^" I say. The man gets out his check book and writes on it.

"My name is Mr. Fairway (Made up name)" He smiles and hand me the check. When i see it both me and Blast spit out our water on the ground. 2,500 dollars. "I hope you come around alot more now"

"Love to" Blast smiles. I smile to."But we must be going back home, i promised we would be back before dark"

"Come back anytime" Mr. Fairway says. Blast leads me out the door.

"WE WILL!" I call out. Then we get into the car and people stared at us.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I squealed. "WE WERE DO AWESOME!"

"IK ESPECIALLY YOU!" Blast says kissing my cheek.

"Oh yeah lets give this to the cure for cancer charity" I say to Blast. He stares at me and i could swear heart shaped eyes.

"Exactly my thought too" He said and we sped off. I love Blast, i love this car, i love my voice, i love this day!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: I love this! i hope you do too, but im getting tired of typing for today, so i hope you like this much i was stll typing Miyako and Boomer's date when my computer shut off, so this is all it saved. Annoying right? ill retype it tonight or tomorrow. <strong>_

_**Bubbles: IM MAD! :I **_

_**Boomer: Me too, i was actually look forward to it, But i loved Blast's date.**_

_**Blast: I loved mine too ;D**_

_**Brick: I loved mine lol XD**_

_**Buttercup: Mine was the best! :D**_

_**Me: Cya on the next chapter which is going to be Bubbles and Bunny's dates. :)**_


	32. Chapter 32 The Blue Purple Mix x3

_**Bubbles and Boomer: READY FOR OUR DATE!**_

_**Me:...o.o I DIDNT EVEN GET TO SAY HI!:I**_

_**Blossom: Lesson learned...O_o**_

_**Brick and Blake: Dont interrupt Rhythm... lmfao**_

_**Bunny: Im real excited! Our dates Miyako!**_

_**Bubbles: I KNOW!**_

_**Buttercup and Butch: BLAH BLAH BLAH SHE DOESNT OWN PPGZ OR RRBZ!**_

_**Me:... ~starts punching buttercup and butch~ I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING JEEZ!**_

_**Blast: ^_^" Okay guys enjoy the story... ~tries to catch me~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles P.O.V<strong>

Boomer gets out of the car still holding me. He dashes to a big blue door in about like 5 seconds O.o... He opens the door and i see a beautiful blue wall, cute blue swirls design on a bed, chandelier, big TV, two closets and a bathroom with a spa tub as usual. Not complaining though XD I saw him disappear probably to hide my belt from me. He was back in a split second and smiles at me.

"Well Miyako-chan, we should get ready for our date!" He cheers. I smile really big and he picks me up bridal style and carries me to our closets. He sets me in front of my door and comes to my ear.

"Impress me" He whispers making me blush, then he was gone. Impress him...? I look through and carefully pick out a very cute outfit. I grabbed a dark blue tank and a light blue tight long sleeved shirt over it. Then i grabbed blue striped warmers and charm bracelets. Next i put on a the blue circle necklace he gave me a long time ago, blue jeans, and blue boots. I tied two blue ribbons in my pigtails and put on my usual makeup... Good enough i hope! ^_^ I walked out and Boomer was already there. In a blue hoodie, black pants, blue shoes, and a blue necklace with a bold B on it. I stared for a minute.

"Well you impressed me! :D:D" Boomer says looking at me. "How bout me? I look ugly right?" I wanted to slap him...

"No y-you look very..."

"Hot?" He smirks and i blushed bad.

"Yes.. you look very hot Boomie" I say giggling. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a kiss.

"WAIT TILL YOU SEE THE CAR WE R RIDING IN!" He cheers. He takes my hand and leads me to the front of the gates again. I was wide eyed.

"Woah its very cool!" I cheer. "But what kind of car is it?" He laughs and slides the door up! I get in and he starts the car.

"Its a blue Lamborghini silly" He says kissing my cheek. "Uh... u might want your seat belt" I sweat drop and buckle myself in. He speeds off and i start to think im going to die.

"Boomer... where are we going anyway?" I say hanging on to the door handle. He smiles at me.

"Its a secret!" He whispers. I wander what put him in a good mood today XD.

"Well im excited!" I exclaim. I see all sorts of pretty flowers outside. He grabs my hand in his and grins at me.

"But..." He says with a serious face. "The place we r going... promise never to leave my side?" I blinked twice.

"Uh... i promise!" I say smiling big. He begins to smile big too.

"Yeah i bet you r gonna flip out" He chuckles. I look at him. He looks so cute and i love him so much! ^_^ "I love you too Bubbles, very much" I blush... he read my private thoughts.

"I wish you wouldnt read my thoughts... remember our deal?" I say smiling. He sighs.

"Eh... well i was thinking about the things we r doing on our date" He admits. I giggle and poke his arm.

"Im positive that I'll love the date, im with you no matter what!" I say cheering him up. I notice a sign that makes my heart high kick in my chest. TOWNSVILLE.

"OMG!" I yell. Then look at him and he is dead serious. "OMG YOU DIDN'T!" I smile huge.

"Surprise!" He says. "I figured we could look at this place see how its doing and all. Walk in the park ice cream maybe..." I throw my arms around his neck but we start to curve so i cant.

"Oops..." i giggle. He snickers and kisses my nose real fast.

"Your welcome" He winks. I stare out my window. This place is looking so much better im so happy! I noticed kids playing... adults working on the city and the Mayor. I even saw him.

"Oh gosh Boomie this is so great!" I exclaim. He perks up.

"I KNOW!" He cheers. "This place is so much better. Here is the Park!" He stops the car in front of the park, its good as new. I wanted to cry. No one is hurt here, everything is fine! Boomer holds my hand again and leads me into the park. I smile at all the children playing and i notice alot of familiar faces.

"Oh look Boomer!" I point out the ice cream parlor. "ICE CREAM!" He smiles.

"Let's go!" He says running normal speed so i can keep up. I cant help but giggle and blush on the way there. "Vanilla pls!"

"Oh i want cookies and cream!" I say licking my lips. I haven't had that in months. Boomer pays for our ice cream and we walk to a nearby bench. He would occasionally let me lick on his ice cream and i'd let him have some of mine. "YAY!"

"This is so good" He says touching my nose with his ice cream.

"Hey!" I giggled hitting his arm. I wiped some on his mouth and cheeks. He laughed and i laughed. Sometimes being childish isnt bad.

"Mistress Miyako!"

I turn around and i saw Kira. A blue tank and blue jean skirt on with high heels and she was carrying supplies.

"KIRA!" I exclaimed shocked. I ran to her and hugged her dropping my ice cream. "Where have you been?"

"I have been here" She smiles. "Evening Master Boomer"

"Just Boomer please" He smiles beside me. He grabs my hand again. The he looks at me. "I sent her here" I gave a confused look.

"Why Boomie?" I asked.

"So she wouldnt get caught in our shit with the wolves" He says trying to get angry. "Plus..." He grinned again. Our eyes were strained from the sun.

"I am taking care of your Grandma, Miyako!" She cheers grabbing her supplies again

"GRANDMA!" I yell. "Is she okay?" She nods.

"Yes, i am watching over her. As a favor for you" She smiles. I hug her and this time i dont make her drop her supplies. "I must go, have fun" We watch her walk off.

"Are you happy Miyako-chan?" Boomer asks me. He is staring at me. I nodded. I put my head on his chest and close my eyes. The feeling of the sun on my skin, being close to Boomer, feeling protected. I love this feeling.

"Are you happy Boomie?" I asked. He looks surprised for a moment. I lift my head off his chest but he gently pushes me closer to him while stroking my back.

"I am _very_ happy Miyako-chan" He whispers. "I love you" I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you too Boomie-kun" I giggle. He takes me to a open grass place near the middle of the park where we laid down cuddled, watching the clouds and then sometimes we would play with the little kids. This is so perfect! ^_^ Whats to hate?

**Bunny's P.O.V**

Blake took my belt off and i protested... alot... but he told me he would be there to protect me and everything was better again.! He told me to get ready and he would bring the car around back. I am wondering what kind of car he has... I go to my closet and put on a dark purple strapless shirt on then a lavender tank over it, light blue jeans, and purple slip on's. I brush my hair and put it in the usual ponytail with a purple ribbon. I walk out and find Blake waiting for me pretending to play the guitar to a song that isnt even playing! lol

"Hello..." I say holding my hands behind me looking innocent. He gasps and looks straight at me. I notice his purple t-shirt, black jacket left unzipped and black jeans.

"Well she brought sexy back!" He exclaims taking my waist. I go in to kiss him then escape sticking out my tongue. "It was never gone!" I run downstairs and i saw him running after me with a grin on his face. He caught me again.

"Im sorry your totally right" He whispers in my ear. "It was never gone" I giggle and kiss him.

"So Mr. Purple, what car are we riding in today?" I laugh. He picks me up (piggy back style) and carries me to the back of the house. There i find a white Corvette convertible. "Wow!" He laughs and throws me in the passenger seat.

"I know!" He says staring the engine. I buckled up and looked around.

"So where are we going? Where are we goinggggggg!" I giggle. He pokes my cheek.

"NOT TELLING!" He cheers taking off. As we drive i turn the air on and we would poke our heads out on purpose to be crazy. I would dance in my seat to the music we turned on and he would head bang. We are so stupid its not even right XD**  
><strong>Eventually we started singing to the next song that came on. ~Let' Get It Started by Black Eye Peas~

LETS GE TIT STARTED IN HERE!" I yell to the sky. Blake starts tapping on the steering wheel and i pretend to play the drums on the window seal. Lalalalalalallalalla

"LETS GET IT STARTED"

"HA!"

"LETS GET IT STARTED IN HERE!"

"LETS GET IT STARTED!"

"HA!" We laughed at each other.

"Blake look at this place" I say taken back by he view. Grassy plains, beautiful flowers, cows, and other farm animals sometimes. Nothing like back in Citysville.

"I know right?" He says laughing. "Its very beautiful but its not whats on my mind." I smiled at him. He suddenly stops the car.

"eh..."

"Coke, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, Mt. Dew?" He asks. I stare for a minute and realize we stopped for a drink.

"Dr. Pepper!" I say and he nods.

"I agree with that all the way!" He laughs. "Two Dr. Peppers plz" He orders. We swing around and pick up our cokes and speed off again.

"Thanks" I say taking a sip. "Can you even drink that?"

"Yes... technically" He laughs. "It wont really do anything for me" I looking down at my drink. Something is weird. "Does your drink taste bad or something? Something in it? I swear to god ill sue them!" I sweat drop.

"No...no no!" I say laughing. "I just uh... dont understand something." He turns down the music and sets his drink down.

"Whats wrong?" He asks.

"Well i've always wanted to know what happened to you! I mean a year ago u were fine but now u kidnap me as a vampire and we mate! Whats the deal with that?" I say and he laughs.

"We i suppose we never told you" He grins. "The whole reason why..." I stare at him.

"...What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"We sought out Jillian and Reed on purpose, we met Boomer, Brick, and Butch" He says sighing. "And we became vampires because we wanted to protect you girls no matter what the cost. Corny but outta love" He blushes. I do to.

"THAT'S TO SWEET! KYAAAAAA!" I yell. He smiles."Thanks for telling me Blakie!"

"Anything for you" He states. "So your drink...?"

"Its fine silly" I say giggling. He grins and the car stops. I see a whole lot of lights and then i notice its a mall. He helps me out and doesnt let go of my hand. I remembered what i said in the limo and i meant every word. To hold hands with your guy/ girl showing everyone that your together. I smile at this."SHOPPING!"

"Yup, we can buy whole lots of stuff" He says handing me a credit card. I squeal and kiss him right then and there.

"Omg well in return u have to tell me your opinion on outfits" I say. He smirks at this and leads me to the junior girls section. Look at all the new clothes! I grab a couple pair of cute sunglasses and i notice him trying some on too. I took a picture. Ha!

"Ha i knew you had a camera, try looking at my pic" He grins. i sweat drop and look at the pick. Floating glasses, im truly stupid and he is sitting there laughing at me. I grab a basket without him and put the sunglasses in it.

"Your so wrong for that" I giggle blushing. I picked up a purple scarf. It had a butterfly decoration. Cute enough i swing it around my neck. "What about this?"

"Pointless to ask me anyways" He sighs. "I love you in everything" I heard a couple smile deep at us. I blush and stuff the scarf in the basket. I ended up buying cute mini jackets, tanks, long sleeves, undershirts and cute hair clips. Not to mention charm bracelets and necklaces, fishnet gloves, and cute purple shoes. Its been like what 2 hours?

"Im done" I say holding my two baskets full of stuff. He grins holding his basket of things he wanted.

"Lets go ring it up, we have one more stop before dark" He says kissing my cheek. I nod and he hook arms walking to the cashier. People stared at us , i mean alot of people...

"658 please" The counter girl says to me. I sweat drop but Blake is still smiling. I give her my card.

"453 for yours" She tells Blake. She stares at him kinda making me mad. I was about to scream at her until He kisses my nose in front of her and she looks away. I felt the urge building inside me to laugh but i didnt. We grab our stuff and put it in the back seat. he locks us in.

"You got jealous!" He says laughing. I frown.

"Uh... duh? Wouldn't you if a guy was staring at me?" I asked. He stops laughing and smiles.

"Sweetheart if i yelled at every guy that stared at you i wouldnt have a voice right now" He comments. I burst out laughing at him. He speeds off and glances at me. "This wont take long" I grin.

"where are we going?" I ask. He doesnt answer but keeps biting his lip so he doesnt laugh. 3 minutes of that and he stops the car.

"Here we are..." He says opening my door. When he takes me inside i squealed again. Bowling Ally...!

"Oh... my god" I say calming myself down. He chuckles and hands me a sparkling lavender ball.

"No one beats me at this" He comments smirking at me. "Im not going easy on you" I laugh as we pay and go to our lane. Lane number 5 XD

"Maybe not yet" I say. "Dont get too cocky thats a downfall" He laughs. He makes a strike and glances at me.

"Im not cocky... no one calls me cocky" He chuckles. I try not to laugh.

"Maybe not to your face" I say and also make a strike. He bursts out laughing with me.

"Well i accept your challenge" He says. I sweat drop.

"We are going to be here all night" I say then smile. "But i could care less! LETS BOWL! YAY! YAY YAY YAY!" He smiles as he hits every pin but one. This is the best date i have ever been on. Even though this IS my first date...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buttercup: ... Rhythm that hurt...<strong>_

_**Bubbles and Bunny: AWWWWWN OUR DATES! **_

_**Boomer: How romantic, arent they cute?**_

_**Every1: ...**_

_**Blast: lol Boomer it was you and Bubbles... XD**_

_**Me: Anyways REVIEW PLEASE! HOPE U LIKED IT!**_

_**Blossom: Yeah press that review button! XD**_

_**Brick: Isnt this the last chapter?**_

_**Butch: I doubt it...**_

_**Me: Tell you what... if i get 5 more reviews for this story then ill keep making more :D**_

_**Blake: PEACE OUTTTTTTT!**_


	33. Chapter 33 Birthday Surprise

_**Me: OMG THNX FOR THE REVIEWS! :D:D**_

_**Blast: Now she is in a good mood XD**_

_**Me:...**_

_**Bubbles: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RHYTHM!**_

_**Me: THANKS GURL! ITS MY B DAY TODAY! ^_^**_

_**Blast, Blake and Boomer: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_

_**Brick, Blossom, Buttercup: ONE YEAR OLDER!**_

_**Bunny: AND ONE YEAR PRETTIER! XD**_

_**Me: Thanks guys! Enjoy the STORY!**_

_**Bubbles and Boomer: OH AND SHE DOESNT OWN PPGZ OR RRBZ!** _

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's P.O.V<strong>

I woke up and saw Miyako-chan still sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled and kissed her forehead. Our date was so great! And im glad i could make her happy :D I heard knocks on our door. I got up easy so i didnt wake Miyako-chan up. I saw Blast at the door and he looked like a nervous wreck.

"Dude i need your help Boomer" He says coming in. I calm him down so he isnt so loud.

"Miyako-chan is still asleep" I say glancing toward the bed. He nods.

"Sorry, but today is Miku's birthday" He says frowning.

"And thats bad?" I said confused. "I totally forgot it was her birthday..."

"Well i dont know what to give her" He says still frowning. "And only me and you are awake" My eyes widened.

"Get her the CD's for Linkin Park" I say smiling. "Isn't that her favorite band?" He looks shocked.

"Yeah it is" He says. "AWESOME! Thanks man!" I nod. "Btw, how was your date with Miyako?"

"It was so awesome dude" I exclaimed. He laughs.

"Huh...?" We look over and Miyako is stretching and yawning. She shines her bright blue eyes this way. "Oh hey guys.."

"Hey Miyako" Blast says smiling.

"Hey Miyako-chan, good morning " I say hugging her.

"Good Morning!" She says with those cute smiles she always gives. "its Miku's Birthday!"

"Yup" Blast grins. "Boomer can you make sure nothing happens to Miku? Im gonna buy her gift" I nodded. "Thanks man"

"Sure" I smirked. He was gone now. I turned to Miyako.

"Boomie ima get a shower ok?" She says yawning again. I kiss her cheek.

"Okay i'll be checking on Miku ok?" I say glancing at the window.

"Okay Boomie" She smiles going into the bathroom. I leave and find the big orange door. I knock on it.

"Miku?" I call out. I open the door and she is still asleep.

"AHHHHHHHH!" O_O! I turn around and Brick slams his door open.

"Dude was that Momoko?" I asked. He turned to me with worried eyes.

"Yes she is in the kitchen!" He yells. We run down the stairs and into the kitchen and Momoko was holding her arm.

"MOMOKO!" Brick yells running up to her. "You got cut?" She nods in pain. I look and see cake mix.

"Were you baking Miku a cake?" I asked. She smiles.

"Well i was trying to and i cut myself with a blade while washing dishes" She says annoyed.

"Let me see" Brick says staring. She hesitates but shows him. Its not that deep.

"Who screamed?" Kaoru said running in.

"Sorry Kaoru that was me" Momoko says guilty. Usa and Miku runs in.

"MOMOKO?" They yelled.

"Sorry to wake you, its just a cut" She says sweat dropping. Miyako runs in with a robe.

"Momo i heard you scream are you okay?" She exclaims. I laugh. This is cute. They were all worried.

"Im fine girls... really!" She smiles. Brick was stitching her cut.

"Oh well ill finish my shower then" Miyako said smiling at me. She goes out of the kitchen.

"Cupcake dont run out like that" Butch says when he finds her.

"USA!" Blake screams running in. "Oh"

"Sorry" She giggles.

"Hey where is Blast?" Miku says.

"Reed asked him to do something" I grinned.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKU!" Momoko and Usa yells.

"Thanks girls!" She smiles.

"Yeah Happy Birthday" We say.

"Thanks!" She says laughing. "Im going to get on webcam to talk to my family!" She runs upstairs.

"Oh that would be so nice for her" Blake says smiling.

"Yea" I say looking at Momoko and Brick. The front door slams.

"MIKU!" I hear Blast yell. He comes in here. "Oh hey guys"

"Hey" We say.

"So cut up huh?" Blast chuckles at Momoko who frowned.

"Yeah" She says.

"Where is Miku?" Blast looks at me.

"In your room to webcam her family" I say bored.

"Okay thanks!" He says running upstairs. I guess ill go check on Miyako-chan...

**Blast's P.O.V**

I run upstairs with the gift wrapped. I hope she likes it. Im not very good with gifts most of the time. I open the door and see her on the bed with the labtop but she looks confused.

"Miku-babe is something wrong?" I say worried. She looks up at me and smiles.

"There you are Blaster" She says giggling. "How was things with Reed?" I looked confused but realized it must have been Boomer.

"Good" I say. "I got you something babe" Her bright orange eyes widen at me. I come to the bed and set it on her lap. Please like it...

"Oh you didnt have to get me anything Blasters" She says while unwrapping the gift. I smirk when she see's it. Her mouth widens so far that i didnt know it could O_O.

"Happy birthday Miku-babe" I say kissing her. She stares at me.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I LOVE LINKIN PARK?" She exclaims. She hugs the box squealing. Ha thanks Boomer...

"Because i just knew " I say winking. She grab my arm and gives me a big kiss. I smirk and wrap my arms around her to deepen it.

"I tried talking to my family" She said after we stopped kissing. I looked into her eyes. She was sad. I tighten my grip around her waist.

"Did they forget your birthday or something?" I asked staring at the screen. It was pixel-ed and static like. O_o

"No, they just didnt answer" She says worried. "And you know my family, they are always on the computer"

"Yeah they are now that i think about it" I say looking at her.

"I wonder why they didnt answer my webcam request.." She says frowning.

"Guys..." We turned and saw Brick at our door.

"Oh hey Brick" Miku said not looking at him.

"We need you too downstairs" Brick says smirking at me. A surprise for Miku i bet. I grin.

"oh okay" Miku says looking at me. I gave her a piggy back ride downstairs following Brick. The lights were out in the kitchen. "Why is it dark?"

"I dont know" I said. I turned on hte light for her and everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled. She gasped. There was a beautiful cake and decorations.

"AWWW! THANKS GUYS!" She exclaimed. The girls hugged her even Kaoru.

"We got bored so decided to surprise you" Kaoru explained laughing.

"This was great, the cake looks good Momoko" I say to her. She smiles.

"Thanks!" She says.

"So how did talking to your family go?" Usa asked being held by Blake.

"Yeah did they surprise you with something?" Miyako asked. Miku looks down.

"Yeah they surprised me... by not answering my webcam request" She frowns. I sigh.

"W-what?" Butch says shocked. "But your family is always on the computer..."

"I know" Miku said hugging my arm.

"i mean ALWAYS!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Yeah something doesnt feel right about that" Miyako says.

"They r probably out of town" Miku says. "Or something."

"... Ima try talking to my family" Momoko says running into the next room. She comes back with a pink laptop.

"I know that look" Kaoru says. "She has an idea." Momoko smirks logging on and web cam requesting her family.

"Im going to see if they answer" She explains. We gather around the labtop. Then a message pops up. Request denied. "WHAT!"

"They denied you?" Brick yells. My mouth dropped open.

"How could they deny you?" Usa says shocked.

"Let me try Grandma" Miyako says going forward. Momoko starts tearing up but hides her face in Brick's chest. The screen was pixel-ed again. "I dont understand"

"Yeah wouldnt Kira at least answer?" Boomer said staring at her.

"Kira?" Blake asked. "Oh nvm i remember"

"Why didnt she answer?" Miyako says confused. "They cant all be busy at the same time can they?" I shook my head. I have no idea either.

"My turn" Kaoru says pushing Butch away from her body. (He kept holding her and kissing her neck). "I talked to Dai and Sho yesterday so"

"You did?" Miku and I asked. She nods.

"Yeah on my date" She says actually smiling. The request was accepted and we eagerly went to the screen. The room was dark and there was no one near the screen. "Mom? Dad? Bros?"

"What is that?" Boomer asked pointing to something in the room. Then we heard screams making the girls jump in place.

"What the fuck was that?" Butch says shocked. Kaoru starts yelling.

"MOM? DAD?" She yells. "DAI! SHO?" Then we hear more screams like this.

_~ OMG WHAT IS THAT?~_

_~IDK KILL IT DAD!~_

_~ IM TRYING!~_

We look at each other and our eyes grown wide. More screams and then we see something dark across the screen. Miku grabs my arm.

"Whats going on?" Miku asks. Kaoru looks at the screen trying to see what was happening. The room was getting into a wreck and glasses were breaking. We saw Kaoru's dad go into the screen but didnt notice us.

_~LET GO OF MY WIFE~_

_~DAD HELP ME!~_

_~DAD IT GOT MOM AND SHO! AHHH!~_

_~DAII! AHHHHHHHHH~_

Then we see Kaoru tearing up but trying so hard to fight back. This is one sick mother fucker (excuse the language) kidnapping her family while she watches and cant do anything abotu it. A black figure comes up to the screen and smirks. Then it shuts off and we stare at Kaoru who is crying in Butch's arms. Butch looks pissed. I look pissed. Everyone is pissed except Miyako is in shock.

"OH MY GOD!" Usa yells. "WHO THE HELL DID THAT?"

"I dont fucken know" Kaoru cries. "You c-c-couldnt see their face"

"Dont worry we will find them" Butch says stroking her hair.

"Oh no..." Momoko says. "oh god..." She starts crying.

"No!" Miku yells. I hug her. "OUR FAMILES! NO WONDER THEY DIDNT ANSWER!"

"N-n-no!" Miyako cries. "My Grandma!NO!" Boomer hugs her. We comfort the girls. This is very upsetting. THE WOLVES I BET!

"I -sniff- a idea -sniff" Momoko says trying her best not to cry. She goes to the labtop and replays the ending. "Im going to find out if it was Nick" Butch growled at the name and Kaoru was pissed.

"I swear to god... let me find it was him. Just let me and see what i do!" Kaoru yells. Momoko pauses the end after hte third time.

"Now if i can just modify the screen and brighten it..." She says typing and clicking. "The picture becomes clear..." The screen brightens and shows Nick's face. Butch became super pissed.

"OMFG!" Kaoru screamed. "Im gonna kill him."

"... Wait" Butch says frowning. "Clover...?" We stared. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Clover? Your servant?" Usa asks. She nods.

"im gonna call her." Kaoru says taking out a phone.

"T-T-Takaki..." Miyako cries. "I know he i-is mad at m-me but how could he?" Boomer frowns.

"I bet he took Kira too, she was taking care of her." he says.

"This is bad! Really bad..." I say. Kaoru looks up.

"She isnt answering... Miyako try Kira" Kaoru says handing her the phone.

"Okay..." She says.

"Okay i'm going to come up with a plan" Brick says thinking.

"It better include us" Miku says harshly. I hesitate with the boys.

"Ill have to hate you forever if u dont let me help find my own damn family Butch" Kaoru growls. Butch sighs.

"Miyako put the call on speaker" Blake says. She presses a button and we hear the ring. It was so quiet...

"_Well well if it isnt Blondie calling" _

We all stiffen and freeze at the voice... This voice doesnt belong to just anyone let alone the wolves...

This voice is so weird and i know for a fact that its not the wolves... it sounds like HIM!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brick: OMFG!<strong>_

_**Blake: WTH! HIM?**_

_**Me: I know right... awesome way to end right? im pretty sure eveyrone accused the wolves right away. Evne tho it was Nick who took Kaoru's family... XD**_

_**Bubbles: Takaki would never take my Grandma!**_

_**Me: Actually he would to get to you silly**_

_**Buttercup and Blossom: I have to agree **_

_**Blast: Wow...**_

_**Boomer: This is going to suck more than anything! :/**_

_**Me: BYE FOLKS HOPE U LIKED IT! IMA KEEP MAKING MORE SINCE PEOPLE LIKE IT! XD**_


	34. Arguements and Miyako is kidnapped!

_**Me: I'm gunna update this story now! I reread my last chapter and thought, i need to do another chapter! :)**_

_**Butch: Good cause the suspense is killing me! I'm ready for action!  
><strong>_

_**Buttercup: I second that motion  
><strong>_

_**Boomer and Bubbles: I still can't believe it!  
><strong>_

_**Brick: Let's just get to the story pls...  
><strong>_

_**Me: Right, Bunny care to do the disclaimer old friend?  
><strong>_

_**Bunny: old? Well anyways she doesnt own any characters from PPGZ blah blah, except herself and Blast and etc... get the picture ^_^  
><strong>_

_**Blossom and Blake: Enjoy the story guys!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Rhythm's P.O.V <strong>

All of us girls were cuddling up to the guys crying. Kaoru was pouring more tears than i have thought possible for her. I couldnt keep the tears out either. But we tried to stay clam while HIM was on the phone.

"Where the hell is my family!" Kaoru cursed through the phone. Butch pulled her closer to him as if the phone was dangerous.

_"I have all your families dear Buttercup" _He says in that gay tone of his.

"GIVE OUR FAMILIES BACK YOU ASS!" Bunny yelled.

"YOU BETTER NOT HURT THEM!" Blake yells.

_"No my dear children they are safe, but i think the reds should know what i am up to... isnt that right smartie Blossom?" _ He says and you can tell by his voice that he is smirking. We all glanced at her. Brick was getting pissed off.

"Your trying to make us come after you" She answered in a harsh tone of voice.

"HIM i swear to god if my family is hurt, ill make sure you'll die" I growled into the phone.

_"Well actually kidnapping them was only partially my idea, until a certain someone convinced me to do it"_ He says.

"NICK" Butch growled almost destroying the phone. HIM laughed.

_"Close but no... Bubbles would appreciate this one"_ He laughs. _"It was Takaaki's idea to take your own grandmother"_ With that Bubbles cried louder and Boomer pushed her closer. Poor Bubbles...

"Damn you" Boomer growled. "Hang up the damn phone" I went to grab the phone but Brick grabbed it instead.

"We will find you him" Brick growled. "And when we do, you'll be the one crying"

"I can personally guarantee that" Butch laughs evilly. I look at Blast and he hugged me while i cried more.

"Where are you so i can get my brothers back!" I yelled through tears.

_"The dormant volcano in Townsville... good luck children" _ With that HIM hangs up on us.

"NO!" Momoko yells. "Oh man... the volcano?" We looked at the boys and they just stared at us.

"I'm going there" Kaoru states plainly to Butch. He was about to protest.

"Not alone" I say getting out of Blasts grip. Kaoru stares at me and nods.

"Definitely not" Blast says getting up. I glare at him. I'm not letting him stop me.

"You cant go without a leader" Momoko said smiling and standing up.

"And dont think your counting us out either" Miyako and Usa said standing with us. Then we all looked at the boys who were mad.

"There is no way in hell your going near HIM" Butch growled. He went to grab Kaoru and she ran from him. "KAORU!"

"Butch...no!" Kaoru said. We all noticed the boys about to grab us.

"GIRLS FIND OUR BELTS" Momoko yelled as we ran away to our room. How am i going to outrun Blast? I go into our room and dont see him but then he was there.

"Blast... i know you have my belt behind your back" I said crossing my arms.

"Miku, your not going" Blast growled. "Even if it kills me ill make sure you dont go" I stared at him.

"Blast this is my family!" I yelled angry. "I love you but my god you- you IRRITATE ME A LOT!" He stared at me.

"Oh well, your still not going" He says. I walked away from him a little. He came closer.

"Stay back!" I yelled. "You make me sick sometimes Blast, i know you dont want me to get hurt but i really want to help my family"

"It's too damn dangerous!" He yelled angry. "Why cant you see that?" After that he was behind me and grabbed me. I kicked and screamed at him but all he did was chain me to the bed by both my ankles.

"BLAST I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" I screamed through tears. He looks hurt but im so pissed of i couldnt care. He shoves my belt in his jacket and runs out the door. I stuff my head between two pillows and screamed like a little kid. Now he will get hurt and my family will die. I cant take this.

**Kaoru's P.O.V **

I ran fast back to the room and searched through all my stuff. Where is that damn belt? I felt someone pull me back a little too hard and i seen Butch. His arms were around my waist and i saw he had my belt in his hands.

"BUTCH!" I screamed. "LET ME GO! GIVE ME MY BELT!" He became super pissed and i almost got scared.

"Hell to the no Cupcake" He says dragging me away.

"YOU CANT MAKE ME STAY HERE FOREVER!" I screamed while hitting him. But he dodged so i wouldnt hit his face. "LET ME GO!"

"No cupcake, your staying here where you will be safe, ill bring your family back" He says.

"ITS HIM! YOU BOYS NEED HELP!" I hissed. "OR IS IT BECAUSE YOU DONT WANT US GIRLS TO SAVE YOU?"

"No its not that, Cupcake" Butch sighs. Suddenly i heard chains and both my wrists were chained to the bed.

"My family would return if we all worked together, we could actually kill HIM" I said upset. I wanted to hurt him!

"But remember last time you came to help?" Butch growls. He puts my belt in his pocket and goes to the door. "You'll be safe and ill return i promise."

"Whatever, just go away" I said crying into the bed sheets. When i look up he's gone.

**Miyako's P.O.V **

I ran as fast as my body could go into Boomer's room. But i couldnt get there fast enough cause he caught me. He was not happy at all.

"Miyako-chan, your not going, ill make sure of it" He says to me. I get mad.

"Boomie he has my grandmother, the only family that actually wanted me, i cant give up on her and stay here" I pleaded. He looks at me then the window.

"Its too dangerous, im not letting you go Miyako-chan" He says going towards his bed. I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Boomie please!" I cried. "I cant just stay here!"

"Miyako-chan, im sorry but if something ever happened to you, i couldnt live with my self." He says chaining my waist to the bed. I cried some more uncontrollably. He tries to come closer but im too mad at him. All of us together wouldnt have a problems with them.

"Just go away Boomer" I whisper through tears. That hurt his feelings and he went to the door. _They are actually falling for it... we try again to grab the girls! Shush up do you want them to hear us? _"BOOMER! BOOMER WAIT! PLEASE WAIT! THE WOLVES!" He whips his head around.

"What?" He asked coming back in. I struggled with the chains.

"Boomie listen to me please, i think the wolves are waiting for you guys on the way there" I say fast. "I just heard them." He looks at the window upset and then gets mad.

"We can take them" Boomer said upset.

"But Boomie what if its-"

"Miyako, i can handle it, try having some faith in me once in a while" He said mad and he walked out the door. My feelings were hurt. He didnt listen to me. _Only a few boys left... boss what now? I dont care, Boomer left im going to get Miyako, come with me. _

"BOOMER WAIT PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed through tears. Screw it... he wouldnt listen to me, and now the wolves are going to kidnap me.

**Usa's P.O.V**

I ran away from Blake and into the room. I couldnt find my belt at all. This is so fucking irritating.

"USA!" Blake yelled angry. I hid under the bed and saw him come in. "I KNOW YOUR HERE!" I kept quiet as long as i could until i saw his face looking at mine. I screamed and crawled out fast.

"MY BELT! WHERE IS IT!" I yelled angry.

"I'm not telling you that" He said angry. He grabbed me before i could escape and i started to cry.

"We always go through this... you cant be that dumb are you?" I said. He got even more angry.

"What?" He said.

"When you leave us, bad things happen, havent you figured it out yet" I said when he chained my arms to the bed. I crawled to his face. "You need us, with you"

"Its too dangerous" Blake sighed. "Im not letting you anywhere near Cole or Johnny, they arent nice guys Usa" He walks to the door.

"I cant believe you right now" I said turning away from him and he was gone anyways. I felt like something bad has already happened though...

**Momoko's P.O.V **

I ran into our room and searched through all of Brick's stuff. The door slams open and i hid in my closet.

"MOMOKO!" He screams angry. "YOUR NOT GOING!" I pout in the closet. He cant keep me from going. I saw him with my belt. He had barely put it in his pocket. He smirks and opens the closet door.

"Brick!" I yelled. "Give it to me!" He glared at the belt.

"No way in hell" He said grabbing my arms. I tried getting away but he is just too much stronger than me.

"Please let me help!" I said. "I wont get hurt!"

"Your so wrong Momoko" He says. "You and Rhythm got too hurt last time, its not happening again." He chains my legs.

"Brick your the one thats so wrong" I say shaking my head. Tears were coming, i could feel my eyes burning. "I feel like something bad's gunna happen when you leave. Pls dont leave" He looks at me shocked.

"I'll be okay i promise" He smirks then runs out the door. I frowned. My gut feeling is telling me they shouldnt of left. Its dangerous yes to go, but its dangerous to stay away from them. Brick your smart cant you see they always try to separate us from you to get us? Then i noticed something. My belt was on the floor near the bed. It was almost under the bed. It must of fell out of his pocket. YES! And since he didnt chain my arms. I reached down and grabbed my belt.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!" I transformed. I broke the chains. "YES!" I fly out the door and go to the green one. "Now i gotta free the other girls." I burst through Kaoru's door and found her crying on the bed. She looks up in surprise.

"Blossom?" She yelled. "You escaped Brick?"

"Not really, when he left this fell out of his pocket." I grinned.

"Smart" She laughed.

"Where's yours?" I asked. She looks pissed.

"Its with Butch" She hisses. I sigh. I hope im not the only one that has their belt. I broke her chains and she laughed.

"What?" I asked shocked. Whats to laugh about?

"I just cant believe how stupid the boys can be" She says. I laughed with her.

"Come on lets find the other girls" I say. I grab her hand and fly out of the room and down the hall. I stopped at the orange door. I burst through it.

"Miku!" Kaoru grins. "She got her belt" Miku looks at us surprised.

"Kaoru! Blossom!" She laughs. "You got it" I nodded with a grin.

"Does Blast have your belt?" I asked. She nods. Damn...

"Well come on hopefully Usa and Miyako's belts werent taken either" Kaoru said. I grabbed both their hands and flew out the door once again. I went down the hallway and didnt know whether to take a right or left turn. I decided with the right turn and saw a purple door. I knocked it down.

"USA" We yelled. She turned from the bed and looked shocked.

"Blossom how did you-?"

"He dropped it and didnt notice." I said shrugging. "Did Blake take yours?"

"I dont know but he wouldn't tell me where it was." She said upset. I broke her chains and searched the room.

"FOUND IT!" Miku said happily. She pulled it out of Blake's closet. Usa squealed and took it.

"JUMPING BUNNY!" She transformed. "YAY YAY YAY YAY!"

"Great now we need to find Miyako and hope she has her belt. " Kaoru said. I nodded and i grabbed her and Bunny grabbed Miku. We flew out the door and took the left way to a blue door and knocked it down. We were shocked by what we saw... because...

What we saw was... nothing...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Hope you liked it!<strong>_

_**Bunny: Oh wow the boys were mean!  
><strong>_

_**Blossom and Buttercup: You could say that again.  
><strong>_

_**Bubbles: I guess i kinda understand a little bit why though...  
><strong>_

_**Boys: Thank you!  
><strong>_

_**Buttercup: Oh whatever  
><strong>_

_**Me: Anyways ill update as soon as i possibly can! REVIEW PLEASE! :D :D  
><strong>_


	35. Chapter 35   Just another fight I:

_**Me: Yay a lot of people are loving this story! Around 90 reviews! :D THANKS! :D:D**_

_**Blast: That's only because your so awesome ;)**_

_**Blossom and Bunny: I want to know what happens to us!**_

_**Bubbles: Me especially! **_

_**RRBZ: As long as we kick some wolf ass... and beat the hell outta Him**_

_**Buttercup: Count me in that action XD**_

_**Me: Anyways... Enjoy this guys! Thank again for the reviews, im happy you like it :)**_

_**Blake: She doesnt own anything but herself and Blast and some wolves etc... get the picture? Good.**_** :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaoru's<strong>_** P.O.V****  
><strong>

We stared blankly into Miyako and Boomer's room. Shouldnt she be there and chained also? I know for a fact Boomer would never let her go too.

"Guys look" Bunny said hovering over the bed. She pointed at some chains. I grabbed them and found in was chained to the bed.

"Damn, how the heck did she break that? Did she find her belt?" Miku asked wide eyed.

"I dont know..." I said looking at Blossom. She stared all around the room.

"Bubbles!" She called out. "Miyako?" There was some crazy rumbling sounds and the wall near the window broke down.

"Woah, what the fuck?" I cursed. Nick, Cast, Johnny, and Tony came out of the darkness. I wanted to slice him where he stood. They just stood there taring at us. But this isnt good, i know. Me and Miku cant transform. Dammit guys, why the hell didnt you listen to us?

"What the hell?" Blossom cursed. She got in front of me and Miku. "Where's Miyako!"

"The boss took her" Tony answered smirking. "I'm here to take you"

"And dont worry, it'll be faster than last time, i promise" Johnny grinned at Bunny.

"Your not getting anywhere close to us!" Miku yelled. I, for once, looked at Blossom desperately. I mean... i hate to admit it but i cant fight.

"Bunny, grab Miku" Blossom ordered. Bunny stared at Blossom but obeyed and grabbed Miku. Suddenly Blossom grabbed me. "FOLLOW ME! HURRY!" They flew out the exit and Tony had almost gotten Blossoms leg until i smacked him upside the head.

"We need to fly as fast as we can to the boys!" Miku said. " I wish Miyako was here"

"Me too" We said. Poor Miyako... i hate to even think about how Boomer will react to this. What the hell happened while we separated for a short while? It was pretty much quiet cause we didnt want the wolves to find us but i already know they can follow our sent. Suddenly i seen a green light.

"BUTCH!" I called out. "BUTCH!" We stopped and i saw the boys.

"Cupcake?" He says searching then found me when he looked up. But every single one of them looked pissed off. Blossom and Bunny landed on the ground.

"How the hell-?" Blake tried to say but Bunny cut him off.

"Blake! The wolves came when you left! We tried to escape!" She said breathing hard. Suddenly all the boys(Except Boomer) came to us.

"Are you hurt at all?" Butch demanded in a second.

"No but-"

"Damn it!" Brick yelled. Boomer pushed through the guys.

"God dammit!" He yelled. "Where the fuck is Miyako-chan?" I kinda got scared. Damn... (Sorry about the cussing, its a tense moment... :/)

"She...well she..." Blossom said looking away. "Tak-" Boomer slammed his fist against a tree and knocked it over. You could see the dark blue demonic aura coming back. Blossom hugged up to Brick, who was even scared, and i stepped to Butch.

"Why didnt i listen to her?" He said, his eye twitching. Suddenly he turned to the guys. "Why the hell are we dumbasses?" Butch almost laughed. "You think thats funny? Ill tell you whats funny-" I got in front of him.

"Get over it Boomer, it could happen to anyone, a simple damn mistake and lets face it" I said getting pissed off. "Your not the only damn one that cares about Miyako... get over it" Boomer just stares at me emotionless then growls.

"Woah Kaoru" Bunny smirked. Miku went to Blast, he seems too quiet.

"By the way Blast" Miku said reaching in pocket. She grabs her belt. "MUSICAL RHYTHM!"

"Hey!" Blast said. He grabbed her waist. "Who said you could- aww forget it" She giggled. I looked at Butch smirking. But he already handed me my belt. Wow no fight.

"Guys!" Rhythm said looking to the left. "I hear the sound patterns, the wolves steps im pretty sure" The boys tensed up and grabbed us.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"Now... all we have to do is-" Brick attempted to say.

"Kill those damn wolves and find Miyako" Boomer smirked. He was completely black with glowing dark blue eyes. It kinda looked cool... but its bad. Means he's more vulnerable to hurt people...

"Not to be a smart ass but" Blossom sighed. "We need at least one wolf to tell us where Takaaki is, so we can rescue Miyako and our families." Before any of us could react the wolves were running fast for us. I felt Butch push me into the air and i flew higher. The other girls did the same and the boys just collided into a battle. Which the wolves are outnumbered.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MIYAKO!" Boomer growled grabbing Tony by the neck. The others held off Nick and Johnny. They just grinned and Boomer body slammed them to a tree.

"Wow, too bad Cole isnt here" Blast grinned. He punched Nick in the stomach. I grabbed my hammer and flew straight towards him.

"HYPERSONIC SWING!" I swung my hammer and hit him in the face. He face planted into the ground and i laughed. "Thats for attacking me and trying to kidnap me" I hit him on the top of the head. "And thats for everything else" Butch chuckled and punched the snot outta Nick. Cast was already on the ground. Johnny was held in the air by Boomer.

"Listen you sick pervert" Boomer growled. "One of you is going to tell me where Takaaki went" Johnny pointing his shaking hand to the North.

"H-he w-went to H-HIM'S " Johnny said. Boomer threw him on the ground. Brick grabbed Tony and held his arms backwards from the ground.

"What else?" He asked harshly.

"The families are there too... it was a trap. HIM is waiting for you there too" Tony spilled his guts. Ha, this is what they get. Blossom smirked. She grabbed her yo-yo as the boys put the wolves against the tree.

"MOONCAKE CATCHER!" She yelled. Her yo-yo wrapped around the wolves body and the tree making them stay. I high fived Blossom.

"Awesome!" I said laughing.

"Okay..." Blake said grabbing Bunny. "You can come, only if you promise to listen to me."  
>She pretended to be mad at him.<p>

"Listen to you eh? And look where it has lead..." She said harshly. He winced but hugged her. The other boys did the same. I smirked at Butch.

"So it takes this long for you to understand?" I laughed. "Come on, i'd like to rescue my friend and family" They all nodded and we flew in the air while the boys ran under us.

_**Blake's**_** P.O.V**

We were so close to HIM's hide out. But every time i look over i get scared by the image of Boomer. He is more pissed than my first estimate. Who knew he could become so much like Butch. Except he is way worse. He is so mad that words arent even coming out of his mouth right now. Plus, you cant even see his facial expression because of that black figure form. I looked up at Bunny flying above me. Could the skirts me any more short? Ha

"We are almost there!" Blossom exclaimed pointing to a weird looking shield. This is so shitty comic book shit. O_o

"Could it be anymore weird?" Buttercup asked just staring at the wall. We stopped right in front of it.

"Thats what i'm saying" Butch grinned grabbing Buttercup's waist. I reached my hand out to the shield but it shocked me and i flew back a few inches.

"Woah Blake, are you okay?" Bunny asked taking my hands. I smiled.

"Yup yup yup, i am now" I said. Boomer glared at us all. He put his hands out and suddenly lightening came out and he burst a hole in the shield. I was shocked.

"Let's not just stand around" He muttered walking in. "Idiots"

"Oh let me tell you" I put my hand over Bunny's mouth and i sweat dropped. Let's not piss him off more. We all walked in and went to the front of the door

"Okay its too obvious a front door entrance" Brick sighed. "Let's try that window up there! If we are lucky Miyako is in there!" With that the girls grabbed us (Buttercup also grabbed Boomer) and flew up to the window. Rhythm knocked it down and we went in. We gasped when we seen it was a dungeon looking room. Either that or there was just alot of chains. Takaaki was chained up on the wall next too Cole.

"Your chained up?" Rhythm exclaimed. They were startled and even more scared to see Boomer. He instantly appeared in front of him. He grabbed his shirt and lifted him up as far as he would go.

"You took Miyako-chan" He stated. "Where the hell is she?" Takaaki 's face looked even more sad.

"He said if i took her she would safely return home with me" He said looking ready to cry. "But he is using her as bait" Boomer growled at him.

"Some friend to her _you_ are, huh?" He hissed. I looked at Cole.

"Not that i care but what happened to you?" I asked. He looked at me then to Bunny.

"When that girl" He said pointing to Blossom. "Tied up the other wolves, HIM destroyed them, they are all dead" Blossom just stared. Even i was shocked.

"But not you and Takaaki?" Blast asked curiously. Cole sighed. Boomer put Takaaki down and walked around the room.

"That Miyako girl begged him not to destroy us... and he just threw us in the dungeon to destroy later" Boomer stared at them.

"So she is in the same room as him?" He asked surprisingly calm. They nodded. Suddenly he punched Takaaki in the face. Us guys all held him back. Butch was amazed it took all us guys.

"This is your fault!" Boomer screamed. "YOU KIDNAPPED HER! SHE'S IN DANGER NOW!"

"Well is you listened to her about us-!"

"GUYS!" Bunny screamed. "This is SURE helping her right now" Blossom and Buttercup nodded.

"We have known her the longest... she is stronger than you think so dont worry that much Boomer" Buttercup said sighing. Blossom agreed.

"Can you and Takaaki help us?" Brick asked. We stared at him and he shrugged. I glared at Cole. I went to his face after freeing them.

"But i warn you now... stay away from my girl" I threaten. Bunny giggled.

"Which way, wolf?" Boomer growled at Taka. He opened the door and walked to the right.

"This way. Follow us" He said with him and Cole transforming into a wolf. We flew/ran behind Taka and Cole and they suddenly stopped at a hollow door. The opened it a crack. Taka signaled for us to stop and im guessing he wants us to listen. You could hear his gay voice and Miyako's voice too. The girls sighed relieved. Boomer calmed at the sound o her voice. I know that feeling though.

_"Poor Miyako, you actually think your friends are strong enough to beat me? What has Boomer been doing to you?_

"Boomer...he is the sweetest guy... so lay off HIM and yeah my friends can beat you!" Miyako said.

"You will never be able to beat Buttercup!" My eyes widened and we looked at Buttercup. That was the voice of Dai...

"HE'S RIGHT MISS BUTTERCUP WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Clover" Buttercup whispered. Butch looked at us all. Suddenly Boomer kicked the door down... Here goes everything we got!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Hehehe i loved it! ;) Sorry about the cliffhanger but my fingers are hurting me from typing so much!<strong>_

_**Bubbles: Plus your usually sleeping by now!**_

_**Buttercup and Butch: Knowing this girl she stayed up**_

_**Me: Not long though gosh**_

_**Blast: Anyways its time to wrap it up dont ya think? And could you get anymore bipolar Boomer?**_

_**Boomer: Hey now that is just this story!**!_

_**Me: Lol bye Guys! :D:D**_


	36. Chapter 36  Just another fight part 2

_**Me: Well let's find out what happens next shall we? XD**_

_**Blast and Blake: Yes please!  
><strong>_

_**Blossom: I like how Boomer just bursts in without thinking lol  
><strong>_

_**Boomer: ... idiots will be idiots XD  
><strong>_

_**Bubbles and Buttercup: Plus you were reayd for some serious action  
><strong>_

_**Bunny: Dont forget the fact that-  
><strong>_

_**Me: Getting off topic! Anyways guys i dont own anything but my own made up characters!  
><strong>_

_**Brick: Enjoy the story! **_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miyako's P.O.V<strong>_

"HE"S RIGHT MISS BUTTERCUP WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" Clover screamed at HIM. He had her and Dai in a cage, Kira, my grandmother and Momoko's family in another cage together, Kaoru's family was in a cage too, Naru's foster mom was in a cage with Miku's family. And for some reason i dont know, i was in a cage on the stage sitting beside HIM's throne looking chair. I was beside HIM and i didnt like it. MY eyes hurt from crying so much... and i was hoping the girls and boys were okay. HIM laughed at Clover and then suddenly the door on the right to us burst open and i saw Boomer and the rest of the guys. Even Cole and Taka-chan.

_"What! YOU ESCAPED?" _Him yelled. I stared in disbelief.

"BOOMIE!" I screamed with mixed emotions. I'm happy he is here to help everyone, but im a little upset because i wouldnt be here if he had listened to me. He looked so evil that it scared me. He was all black like and had glowing blue eyes! But as soon as he saw me he looked like himself again and he was smiling at me like crazy.

"BUTTERCUP!" Buttercup's family yelled. Clover was screeching with excitement. Buttercup stared at her family with a smile, while Blossom, Rhythm and Bunny looked at HIM evilly. I glanced around the room. This is bad...

_"Soo... you must still think you can kill me eh?" _Him smirked. The boys and girls smirked at him.

"Oh HIM, you underestimate us!" Bunny laughed. Blossom and Bunny joined her. HIM Laughed too which confused them.

_"Stupid children, with the snap of my finger i could kill your families!"_ He laughed. The girls stopped and looked worried. But then Blake growled as he tried getting closer.

"We are kinda fast you know" Butch grinned already at Buttercup's family's cage. He broke it down and her family ran to Buttercup. Blake and the other boys except Boomer freed our families. My grandmother is free!

"GRANDMA!" I cheered happy for her!

"Oh my Miyako-" She got cut off by Taka-chan saving her by HIM's sudden blast. The boys saved our families from the blast. Him got so mad that he started glowing light red. He glared at me and picked up my cage in his hands.

"NO!" Boomer yelled running.

_"I wouldn't do that Boomer!"_ Him grinned starting to smash my cage. I freaked out!

"Our Buttercup and her friends can handle you HIM!" Buttercup's dad yelled smirking. Suddenly Taka-chan and Boomer (as if working together o:) knocked HIM down by surprise and dropped my cage. Before they could reach it HIM knocked them down.

_"I...am also quite fast children!" _HIM exclaimed. He blasted Boomer,Cole, and Taka-chan to the wall. The girls got out their weapons and stood in front of our families.

"Your outnumbered you stupid son of a -" Blossom cursed. Her family stared at her and Brick was grinning. I, for some reason, couldnt help myself and i started giggling like crazy. Well wasnt a good idea. HIM was pissed off. He glared at me.

_"Whats so funny you retarded ugly little girl?" _He said completely pissed. I gasped at his anger and was actually not that hurt by his words.

"Its funny how your going to keep at this" I said laughing. I pointed to my friends and family. "They arent going to stop until your dead, so its funny you keep trying!" My friends and their families started laughing. Boomer was laughing his butt off. HIM growled.

"She is only stating facts" Blast grinned. HIM smirked.

_"Why dont i give you a little fact?"_ He said laughing. He broke my cage and picked me up by my shirt. Buttercup, Blossom, and Boomer stopped laughing and gasped. "_I can still beat you! ALL together!"_ He added that then he threw me in the air to them. In a flash i found myself in Boomer's arms before anyone had time to scream my name. I sighed with relief.

"Miyako-chan!" My grandma hugged me. HIM grinned and started using his dark magic to make objects around the room attack us. Brick turned around.

"Okay, Boomer and Blake, stay and protect the girls, rest of us can take these things and get HIM' Brick ordered. The boys nodded and ran fast to their destinations. Blossom looked at us because we were waiting for her orders.

"Okay then girls, Miyako stay here. Bunny, Buttercup come with me to get HIM" Blossom ordered. "Rhythm stay and help the boys and protect our families." We nodded and did what was told. The boys were destroying those objects and Brick and Butch were heading for him. I have a very bad feeling.

"I'm glad your okay, Grandma" I sighed hugging her back. She smiled at me then went to Blossom's family. I seen the other door on the left and got a idea. I ran to Buttercups family. "We might be able to get all of you to the other door to leave, no offense but your a distraction for us." They nodded.

"I agree" Buttercup's Mom said. "The longer we stay the more in danger they are"

"Yes, let us leave and be safe" Blossom's Mom said holding Kuriko. I nodded and looked at Boomer and Blake.

"I'm helping them escape, make sure HIM doesnt attack us please!" I exclaimed. Boomer was surprised and Blake just nodded. I grabbed my grandma's hand and we all ran for the exit. HIM didnt even notice because he was distracted by Butch hitting him in the face. They escaped out the door and i looked at them. "Okay, go! Ill see you later Grandma!" i smiled big. They smiled and bowed then ran away. I closed the door and turned around. HIM was throwing Blossom into Blake and Boomer who came to help.

"GUYS!" I ran to them but stopped midway. I looked at myself. No belt, no powers. Oh great...

"Miyako just stay back!" Brick yelled. He punch HIM in hte gut while Taka-chan punched his face. Cole held is legs and Blast held his arms. Blake eventually came and held more of him. Then surprisingly Boomer gets lightening bolts in his hands.

"This is for everything you bastard" Boomer commented throwing his fist all hte way through HIM's body. I threw my hand on my mouth and gasped. He... he killed him i think. HIM landed on hte ground and stopped moving. Thats when i ran to them.

"That was pretty amazing." Buttercup grinned at Boomer. Butch and Bunny laughed.

"Guys!" I yelled getting closer. "Guys! I'm so glad your okay!" Blossom and Buttercup hugged me. Bunny and Rhythm joined in.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked.

"What did HIM do to you?" Buttercup demanded. I sweat dropped. The boys smirked at each other and looked at HIM's motionless body.

"Nothing... and i'm okay... i think" I said confused. I glanced at Taka-chan and Cole who were side by side. Buttercup lifted her hammer suddenly and scared us all by smashing it into HIM"s skull. Exactly, HIM's skull was crushed. I had to look away.

"I just wanted to make sure the bastard died" Buttercup sighed. "You know how the killers are superhuman, nothing can kill them" I giggled.

"I mean really" Bunny laughed. "You have to beat em up, smash them and burn them to pieces"

"In this case no" Brick commented cutting his head off. Before he did i winced and turned around and found myself right there at Boomer. I frowned a little.

"All of our problems are over" Blast said hugging Rhythm. Then he grinned at Cole. "Oh and Cole..." Cole sweat dropped and got so scared. Butch put is arm out and stopped Blast.

"Lets not go MAKING problems now..." Butch said grabbing hold of Buttercup's waist.

"Wait! Our families?" Rhythm cried out. I smiled.

"I got them out safely while you distracted HIM' I said smiling. I felt a pair of very strong arm wrap around my body. I looked up at Boomer.

"We're leaving... Cole..." Taka-chan said. Cole grinned at us.

"Cya... this was... interesting" He grinned. Blast laughed.

"Would've been more interesting had you stayed just a LITTLE longer" He said. Cole frowned.

"Look sorry for messing up your girl dude" He said and i sweat dropped at Rhythm. "It was a rage moment" Then just like that. Without another look from Taka-chan they both run off in wolf form.

"So everything is good guys?" Brick asked all of us. We nodded. He grinned and grabbed Blossom and played with her hair. "Good" Boomer smiled.

"Let's go home" He said still smiling at me. Buttercup started laughing and i realized Butch must be tickling her.

"Quiet touching me you weird...RETARD!" She said trying so hard not to laugh. We all broke out laughing tho because that sounded so dumb itself. XD

"Miyako-chan... i am _sooooo_ sorry" Boomer whispered in my ear. I blushed and looked up at him. I then smiled and tipie toed up to his ear.

"Its okay Boomer, its kinda my fault too, your right i should have trusted you more and believed in you" I said smiling. He smiles too.

"Well i should have listened, but hey people make mistakes right?" He said laughing.

"Yea so now lets just learn from them shall we?" I giggled. He nodded.

"Okay okay" Blake said calming down. The boys suddenly grabbed us closer. "Now lets go home!" And before we could respond we were gone like lightening.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: By the way... HIM is actually dead, he isnt coming back so YAY!<em>**

**_Blast: Yay indeed :P_**

**_Brick: I feel sorry for the wolves... in a way... just a little_**

**_Bunny: Well its like the other wolves evaporated into thin air_**

**_Bubbles: Its scary the way people can vanish from this earth..._**

**_Everyone:..._**

**_Boomer: It is actually..._**

**_Me:... and we are getting off topic again! _**

**_Blossom and Buttercup: *yawn* Lets go! Blah blah blah hope you enjoyed it! The end of this story is near! I think... depends on reviews, right?_**

**_Me: Yea i guess... I'm running out of ideas... and the girls in trouble is too expected so... anyways REVIEW PLEASE! And lets see where it takes us ;)_**


	37. Chapter 37 Back at home?

_**Me: So here we are back for more! ;D**_

_**Blast and Blake: And did you see the way we kick ass?**_

_**Buttercup: Its pretty amazing :P**_

_**Bubbles and Blossom: Get to the story! Im into it now:)**_

_**Boomer: Blah blah, she doesnt own anything!**_

_**Blast: Except me and her ;D**_

_**Brick here is the story!**_

_**Me: Enjoy! :D :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Butch's P.O.V<strong>_**  
><strong>

We ran as fast as any vampire could go back to our regular house. Now without HIM to bother us nothing should go wrong now! I HIGHLY doubt that Cole and Takaaki would try anything. I mean seriously...?  
>We stopped at the living room in a flash. I smirked at my Buttercup and started kissing her neck while my arms were around her waist.<p>

"Butch stop it!" She said trying to escape. I didnt do anything but continued what i was doing now. I know that she likes it ;)

"So now what?" Rhythm asked. Blast smiled at her and looked at the stereo.

"How bout some tunes?" Blast suggested. Rhythm giggles and turns on the stereo.

"Oh thats some good music right there" Blake laughs. Brick and Blossom started dancing with each other to it. Rhythm and Blast go at it too.

"This song is too depressing fight style for me" Bubbles stared. Boomer gave her a huge kiss on the cheek.

"Butch!" Buttercup yelled when i started squeezing her ass. I couldnt help it. She slaps my face and i just held the red mark.

"No matter what you do Cupcake, ill always do that" I grinned. She blushed and then smirked.

"Ooooo smirking!" Brick laughed. She glared at him but turned back to me. The next thing i know she backs up then runs at me and jumps on me. We fall to the ground and she plants a big kiss on me.

"Woah Cupcake" I smirked. She gets up and wipe's her lips.

"I can be surprising too" She blushed while smiling. I grabbed her into a hug and just spun around with her while she laughed and held on. I love her, i love everything about her, i like how she turns red when i kiss her, how she yells when i flirt or touch her, how she secretly loves me but doesnt admit it and how she surprises me and takes the time to understand my feelings, most of the time. I just... love her!

"Do you want to dance with me Bubbly?" Boomer grinned. It turned into a cute love song. And by cute i mean it was actually okay...

"Sure!" She giggles. She jumps on him and he holds her waist, she wraps her legs around his waist and the twirl around like a prince with a princess, hahaha.

"oh... my god!" Bunny squealed jumping up. "I'm hyper now!"

"Now?" Blossom laughed. Bunny jumps on Blake's shoulders. Blake changes the song with Rhythm's permission and the song name was Payphone by Maroon 5.

"OMG!#%!#!" Rhythm yelled. She jumped up into the air and all the girls did.

"WE LOVE THIS SONG!" They yelled. Us guys looked at each other.

"Omg the chorus is coming!" Rhythm said. I smirked know they were about to sing and us guys took a seat and stared up at our girls. The girls laughed and swtitched around and flew around and danced in mid air.

"Im at a payphone trying to call home... all of my change i spent on you!" ~Rhythm

"Where have the times gone, baby its all wrong... where are the plans we made for two?" ~Blossom

"If happy ever after did exist... i would still be holding you like this!" ~Bubbles

"All those fairy tales are full of shit!" ~Bunny

"One more fucking love, ill be sick!" ~Buttercup

We laughed as they danced and sang, them dancing was so entertaining, and the song isnt bad two. I love how they try and sing the parts that sound like something they would say.

"WOOO GO BUTTERCUP!" I yelled grinning. She blushed but continued with the other girls while ignoring me. They flew down after Rhythm turned it off.

"Hey that was good why did ya stop?" Boomer asked. They laughed and hugged each other. ?

"Blah we r tired of singing!" Bunny says hugging Blake. I was surprised when Buttercup wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest. So i just wrapped my arms around her.

"Wait i love that song Call Me Maybe" Rhythm grinned. The girls gasped.

"Im not singing it though!" Buttercup exclaimed. I chuckled. You can sit in my lap then Cupcake. I grinned. She looked at me and then said...

"Okay!" O_O!

"Did you say okay?" I asked. She nodded and i sat her on my lap and sat down on the couch.

"Okay then girls..." Blast said getting close to Rhythms face. "Impress us!" The girls smirked at each other.

"okay lets do this thing!" Blossom said giggling. They turned on the CD player part and turned the song on. **(Okay song time! :P Their parts r gunna be on there)**

**I threw a wish in the well  
>Don't ask me, I'll never tell<br>I looked to you as I fell  
>And now you're in my way<br>I trade my soul for a wish  
>Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this<br>But now you're in my way  
>Your stare was holdin'<br>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
>Hot night, wind was blowin'<br>Where you think you're going, baby?  
>Hey, I just met you and this is crazy,<br>But here's my number so call me maybe ~Rhythm~  
><strong>

**It's hard to look right at you baby,  
>But here's my number so call me maybe ~Blossom~<br>**

**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,  
>But here's my number, so call me maybe ~Bunny~<br>**

**And all the other boys, try to chase me,  
>But here's my number so call me maybe ~Bubbles~<br>**

**You took your time with the call  
>I took no time with the fall<br>You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way ~Bunny~  
><strong>

**I beg and borrow and steal  
>Have foresight and it's real<br>I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way ~Blossom~  
><strong>

**Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans,  
>Skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin'<br>Where you think you're going, baby?  
>Hey I just met you<br>And this is crazy  
>But here's my number<br>So call me maybe ~Rhythm~  
><strong>

****It's hard to look right at you baby,  
>But here's my number so call me maybe ~Blossom~ <strong>**

******Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,  
>But here's my number, so call me maybe ~Bunny~<strong>****

********And all the other boys, try to chase me,  
>But here's my number so call me maybe ~Bubbles~ <strong>******

DING DONG DING! Everything stopped when we heard the door bell. Brick got up.

"Ill see who it is" He said. I tightened my grip on Buttercup and she looked up at me.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing" I said smiling at her. Blast, Boomer, and Blake went up to their girls.

"That was amazing girls" Blake said.

"Yeah you were very awesome as usual" Blast told Rhythm.

"You all can sing so good" Boomer said. The girls smiled and giggled.

"Ugh that is why i didnt do i again." Buttercup smirked at me. I kissed her neck and cheek.

"Your cute no matter what" I said. "Wait not cute... sexy" She blushes. "So i hope you do giggle cause i bet its so fucking sexy"

"Butch s-shut up!" She yelled. I laughed and put my head on her shoulder.

"I love you Cupcake" I said. She blushes more.

"I- ...urmmm... same to you" She blushes.

"Thats all i needed to get through the day" I grinned. She smiles so cute at me.

"What's taking Brick so long?" Blossom asked worried. Just as she said that Brick walks through the doors.

"Who was it?" I asked. He glances at all of us.

"Well i gotta say something" He says sighing. Uh oh... damn whats wrong now?

"Whats wrong?" Bunny asked hugging Blake's neck. "Who was it?"

"Well first of all i didnt answer the door, one of the guards did" Brick started.

"And?" Blossom said coming to him.

"And it was a Recruiter, for the new Vampire school nearby, since we havent graduated they wanted us to go there" He said.

"Well thats not as bad as i was thinking" Buttercup groaned.

"Thats not all" Brick said angry.

"What else is wrong Bro?" Blast and Blake asked at the same time.

"The girls wont like this but... the powerpunk girls go there..." He said. Buttercup jumped out of my grasp and so did Bubbles and Blossom.

"WHAT!" They yelled.

"Wait!" Rhythm said.

"Who are the powerpunk girls?" Bunny asked.

"They... are a punky version of us" Bubbles said irratated.

"They are evil though" Blossom cried.

"Ugh..." Boomer groaned falling to the couch. This is horrible... i fucking hate Brute.

"Oh then what are their names?" Rhythm asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Opposite of me is Berserk... and she loves Brick..." Blossom said thought gridded teeth.

"Opposite of me is Brat... and she loves Boomer" Bubbles groaned.

"Opposite of me is Brute and she loves Butch" Buttercup growled.

"Wow!" Bunny and Rhythm said.

"I dont remember you guys mentioning that to us!" Blake and Blast said.

"We forgot about those dumb ass hags" I growled.

"We cant go to that school!" Bubbles cried. Boomer hugged her.

"Brick what should we do?" Buttercup asked.

"Wait why me...?" Brick stared.

"Duh you like super leader now" Buttercup laughed.

"I dont know... but we have to go to a school" Brick said.

"Hold up" Bunny said. "How did you know they go there?"

"The Recruiter guy warned me" Brick sighed.

"Hey wait a minute!" Bubbles cheered. "What about going back to Townsville school?"

"YEA!" The girls yelled high fiving. I looked at my brothers.

"oh come on please Butch!" Buttercup begged. I was shocked.

"Yea! We could be closer to our families..." Bubbles said.

"And do homework and get a diploma..." Blossom said.

"And we get to save the town again!" Bunny said. I smiled at the guys and they nodded. The girls listened eagerly.

"Girls..." We sighed. They got worried about the answer. "Pack your bags... were moving!"

"YAY! THANKS GUYS!" They yelled kissing our cheeks. I grinned at Buttercup and pulled her into a kiss that she didnt break away from. She actually wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down more. I could get used to this ;D.

"I guess we get packed, im sure you girls wanna see your families as soon as possible" Boomer smirked. Bubbles nodded.

"Yeah and our families arent back in Citysville they are in Townsville too, after the whole HIM thing" Bunny and Rhythm cheered. We broke our kiss and we took the girls to our room to pack. I hope this turns out better than all the other moving did!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Hope ya liked it! ;D ;D<br>**_

_**Blast: I liked the ending! :P  
><strong>_

_**Butch: Not as much as i did! :D  
><strong>_

_**Buttercup:...  
><strong>_

_**Bunny and Bubbles: OMG I cant believe we r going to Townsville  
><strong>_

_**Blossom: And going back to school...  
><strong>_

_**Blake, Rhythm, Brick: HAVE A GOOD NIGHT/DAY/SUMMER/ ANYTHING!;)**_


	38. Chapter 38 Our Vampire Love

_**Me: Guess what guys! I totally love ya for the reviews! This is gunna be the last chapie of this story, ima update my other one too... when i finish that ill start a part two for this one! That is if enough people want me too... :D:D**_

_**Blast and Blake: Wait for real?  
><strong>_

_**Bubbles: Well she has typed up alot of chapters on this! ^_^  
><strong>_

_**Buttercup and Butch: As long as she does make more of this...  
><strong>_

_**Brick and Blossom: Agreed... people love this story!  
><strong>_

_**Bunny: *jumps up and down* Well anyways...! LETS SEE THIS CHAPTER ALREADY! ;D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bunny's P.O.V <strong>_

Me and Blake walked hand in hand to our room. I smiled at him and squeezed him.

"B-b-bunny!" He choked out and then i released him.

"Thank you!" I said smiling. "I cant wait to actually hang out with my foster mommy!"

"I cant wait either" Blake smiled back. He handed me my bags. Each of em have a bunny design hehe...

"Thanks...i'm gunna get all of the clothes i can!" I giggled. Blake laughed.

"Good luck with that... ill be getting my clothes" He said walking into his closet. I walked into mine and sweat dropped. So many clothes...

"Ooo ill bring the cutest one i have!" I smiled to myself. I grabbed 3 cute scarfs, 7 cute shirts, 3 pairs of blue jeans, 7 skirts, some jewelry, 10 pairs of shoes and 12 tank tops. Lucky for me my bags could fit all the clothes just not the shoes. I walked to my door and opened it.

"Hey" Blake sweat dropped taking my bags. "That much huh?"

"Yup yup!" I giggled. "I need another bag for my shoes!" He sets the two bags on the bed and pulls another one out from under the bed.

"Here ya go" Blake chuckled. I started stuffing my shoes in the bag while Blake wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my face. He is soooo distracting... :/

"Blake..." I giggled trying to push him off me a little. He only mumbles and continues to kiss me. I close up the bag and poke his hands. "Im' through now" He took his lips off my cheek.

"Coolness..." He grinned. "So your ready to get in my car again?" My eyes lit up.

"Omg that cool thing? Sure!" I cheered. Then i stopped. "But wait, what about the other girls?" Blake chuckled and grabbed my bags for me while carrying his own.

"My brothers are driving them, so we are going to meet up with them" He says. We walk out of the door and to the garage.

"But where is that?" I asked sweat dropping.

"Well... get in the car and you'll find out later" He grins. I smirked and got in the car. I loved his car. We put our stuff in the backseat and drove off.

_**Blossom's P.O.V**_

Brick carried me to our room bridal style of course. I'm so excited! Seeing mom and dad again? And Kuriko! Im so happy!

"I'm glad your happy my Blossy" Brick grins kissing my lips.

"I am very happy!" I giggled hugging him to death. "And its all thanks to you!" He blushes.

"Well i-" I kissed him so i could have the chance to surprise him for once. He gave up trying to talk and kissed me alot more. I knew i was blushing too.

"Okay Blossy, we need to get our clothes" Brick chuckled. I giggled and nodded heading to my closet and Brick went to his. I looked at all the clothes and could easily decide what was coming. I grabbed enough clothes and jewelry for... 17 outfits O_O...

"Urrrm Brick ima need like 4 bags" I called out sweat dropping. I hear him laugh and he throws in some bags for me. "Thanks!" I stuff all i could in my bags and carried them out. Brick comes out holding two bags and grins.

"Thats alot of clothes" He says. I put them on his bed. I smirked.

"I need them to look pretty" I said. He laughs and comes up to me and holds me.

"You dont need _anything _to look pretty my Blossom" He whispers to me. I blushed bad. Thats soooo cute!

"And you dont need _anything _to look so handsome... my Brickie" I giggled at the name again. He smirks and picks me up bridal style again. And he evens carries all of our stuff. Wow he's strong!

"one of the many talents of being a vampire" He grins running in a flash to the garage.

"Hey we are going in you car?" I say smiling big and cute.

"Mhm" He answers putting our stuff in the back. "Come on in Blossy" I smile.

"Okay Brickie" I giggle getting in. He smirks and leans over to me and kiss me from the drivers seat. I blush. I love how much of a lover boy he is. He fits every description of what i want.

"Let's roll" He grins driving off super fast. I giggle and just smile at him. I love him... so much!

_**Bubbles P.O.V**_

Me and Boomer walked into our room. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"How many bags do you think you'll need, Bubbly?" He asked me in a sweet voice. I sweat dropped.

"Urmm about 5 to be honest" I say and he falls to the floor anime style.

"Wow thats alot of clothes" He chuckles. I giggle.

"Well yea! I have always wanted to be a great fashion designer and model since i was a little girl!" I say smiling. "So wearing alot of cute clothes to show off is important!"

"You know, your so cute in anything" Boomer shrugged smiling. "I think so anyways, and by all the other guy's faces, i think they agree" I blushed.

"Thanks Boomie, but i only care about what you think the most" I say blushing deeper. He smiles cutely at me.

"Pff girl your so cute!" He laughs hugging me. "I love ya so much Bubbly" I sigh and come closer to him.

"I love ya so much more Boomie" I giggled. He shook his head.

"Not much more" He says laughing giving me the bags i needed. "Now go get your clothes, Bubbly" I nodded while still giggling. I sighed when i reached my closet. So many cute clothes... I ended up choosing 8 tank tops, 9 skirts, 3 blue jeans, 11 shoes, 9 accessories, 6 overtops, and 4 other cute dresses. Alot right? But im glad i have these 5 bags. And they are all big, i even had enough room for jewelry and a whole other outfit. I squealed and ran out the door to find Boomer on the bed.

"Your squeals are so cute" Boomer laughs. "Just like your giggles" And i couldnt help but giggle. Dang... He laughs again and suddenly he grabbed my bags.

"Oh... thanks!" I smiled big. He smiled back at me.

"Anything for you, Bubbly" He grins. I blushed and smiled deeper at him.

"Hey Boomie" I said. He turns around after grabbing his bags too. Wow... thats alot to carry. I walked up to him and pushed myself up as far as i could go and kissed some of his lips while he blushed. He bent down so i could kiss more. I love him! More than he knows most likely... i want to be with him forever.

"Come on Bubbly" Boomer says all excited like. I follow behind him as we reach his car. I gasped.

"Oh i really do like this car" I giggled. He put our stuff away in the back of the car. He opens my door for me.

"I do too" He grins. I get in and he gets in after me. Then he charges up his car. Out of nowhere he kisses my nose. "Lets get going my Bubbly!" I giggled and held on to the side door.

"Okay!" I cheered giggling more. I just cant imagine my life without him!

_**Rhythm's P.O.V**_

Blast had grabbed my waist and took off to our room. I'm so excited about seeing my brothers and parents. I didnt even get a word in when i saw them at HIM's lair.

"Well Blast, i wont need that many bags" I say grinning. He puts me down and looks at me.

"Really?" He asks. "Cause i have enough" I thought about it.

"Wait i guess so cause i wanna look like a total rock star at this new school!" I said with stars for eyes. Blast laughed.

"I love you, you know that?" He says. "You always look like a total rock star, babe" I blush.

"Well thanks" I say smiling. He hands 3 bags.

"I hope thats enough, ima go get my clothes, so meet me out here again." He says. I nodded and ran into my closet. It wasnt that hard. I chose12 rockin outfits and they fit into my bags. I walked out to see him with 3 bags also. He grabs them from me.

"Thats all it" I smiled. He grins and kisses my cheek.

"Then we should get going, babe" He says. I blush and nod. He grabs my hand while still carrying the bags. "This way to my car"

"Woah wait" I grinned. "Were going in your car?" I was excited. I loved his car... of course not more than him! But we look like total super rock stars in it and i love that.

"Yeah" He said looking at me. "Wait unless you dont want to, then ill-"

"No its fine" I sweat dropped. "You know... my happiness isnt all that matters in this world.. your happiness does too" He cocks his head at me.

"You happiness means more to me than my own silly" He laughs. I sweat dropped twice. He sounds like Bubbles...

"Thank you" I blush. "But it really shouldnt be all about me all the time" I giggle.

"Well to me its you and my brothers, and your friends and family too" He grins. "I love you and i love them" I smiled big.

"And i love you and i love them!" I said grabbing his arm. I pulled him down and planted a big kiss on him. "Very much" He grins and opens one of the doors to the car. He shoves our stuff in.

"Well lets rock n roll, babe" He says as we entered the car. He started it up.

"Yeah!" I cheered snapping the seat belt. And with that we drove off. What would i do without this idiot? (:

_**Buttercup's P.O.V**_**  
><strong>

I couldnt help but start laughing when Butch grabbed me. He was spinning around on every step like he was Micheal Jackson or something. I know he did that to make me giggle and he won one too. Of course damn it...

"I just love how you resist" He smirks coming close to me. I grinned while blushing.

"I love it how you keep trying" I say sticking my tongue out.

"Sigh, your always playing hard to get, i like that" He says smiling. I giggled again. Shit...

"Did you just say sigh?" I laughed. "Wow... you know we are wasting time on these steps"

"Who cares?" He grins. He grabs my wrist and gently pulls me into our room. Then he runs under the bed.

"Umm... Butch?" I said widening my eyes. Why is he under the bed... lol

"Here" He says pushing out a couple of bags. "I know you arent going to take alot of clothes" I grin at this.

"Your so right" I said smiling. Then i walked to my closet leaving my door open. I stuffed in everything i needed and then grabbed 8 outfits and some accessories. These bags are big... O.o'

"I got my stuff" Butch says coming in. I threw my bags over my shoulder and glanced at him. He also had two bags. "Should i throw** MY** stuff on my shoulder too?" He was grinning.

"Umm... i guess?" I said confused. He nods and then puts his bags on one shoulder. Out of nowhere he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder.

"There got all my stuff! :D" Butch said smiling. He started for the door and i couldnt help but giggle for the 3rd damn time. "Your giggles are so fucking cute" I blushed.

"Hey since when did i count as your stuff?" I asked. He walked down the stairs and into the garage.

"Since i marked you" He grinned putting me down. I blushed at the memory.

"Well im not some property of yours Butch" I huffed. I crossed my arms. But the i heard the car door shut and he was grabbing me. He started kissing my lips and then he kissed my neck and cheek. "B-butch"

"Your not my property" He says continuing to leave a red mark on my neck. Great...

"Glad we established that" I grinned. I tried to push him away.

"Awww dont be mean Cupcake" He grinned. I sighed. He wasnt going to leave me and my ass alone.

"Butch quit touching my ass!" I said. He stopped touching it and grabbed it instead. I was furious and he stuck his tongue out at me. Then he grabbed me and in a flash i was in the car and he buckled me in.

"We are ready to leave now my Cupcake" He smiles. I smirked as i rolled down the windows and let the wind go throw my hair. "Your just so sexy"

"Ugh quit that!" I blushed hard. "I cant do anything without you saying that" He laughed.

"Well Cupcake the truth hurts" He smirks. I blushed more. Damn him... "I know you love me" I glanced at him.

"Yea sure" I laughed. "Btw how long does it take to get there?" He grins.

"It'll take us about an hour and 23 mins without stopping" He says. I sighed. How dull...

"I wonder what the others are doing..." I said crossing my arms and laying head on them, on the dashboard. I k-kinda miss them and it hasnt been that long...

"You must really like the girls, i thought you wouldnt cause they are such girlies" Butch said staring at me.

"1st watch the road not me, 2nd i love Blossom and Bubbles, they let me act like the real me. Bunny and Rhythm... they added to the group and remind me of them two" I said smiling deep. Im turning into such a fucking girl...D:

"Yeah... my only friend were always my brothers... they mean alot to me" Butch smiles. I stare at him. I understand completely what he means. Then his cute smile turns into a frown. "And ill kill anyone that hurts them" I got scared at the moment O_O'

"You can never find someone better than those guys and girls" I giggled. Crap.. whatever just whatever...

"Your so right... no one can replace you and the others" He smiles. I smiled back. Why is he being so causal instead of perverted...? Oh well i love this part of Butch! Casual side:D!

"Btw...im just curious but you girls werent friends before you got hit with the white light right?" Butch asks. I glanced back at him.

"No we werent friends, but we knew each other in school" I said. Why these sudden questions...?

"Cause i love learning more about you Cupcake" He grins. I sweat drop. "What were you like? Still the same?" I laughed.

"I was that girl that kicked all the other boy's asses at sports" I smirked. He did too.

"That sound like you" He says.

"Yeah i guess so" I said laughing. "I have changed alot because of Miyako and Momoko"

"I've noticed, they can convince you to sing, wear stuff and make-up" He said. "They are very persuasive"

"Eh...you dont have to tell me twice..." I sweat dropped. "But Miyako is the nicest girl in the world... no exaggeration, and Momoko is so much fun and annoying at the same time, i love them both, and i love Bunny and Rhythm... all as sisters" Butch nodded.

"Boomer is a nice guy too but do something to him and he is like hell... and Brick is so smart and hilarious... like Blake and Blast" He smiles.

"Btw why are we asking questions like this?" I asked eyeing him.

"Because im bored" He yawns. "Look we are almost there in Townsville"

"I cant wait too see my family again" I cheered.

"I wonder what your family thinks of me" Butch sweat drops with a smile. "After all i did kidnap you" I laughed.

"You can fight... so yeah they will love you" I say.

"Just because i can fight?" He laughs.

"Well my dad always wanted me to be with a guy that can fight to protect me" I blushed. He smirks.

"Thats me spot on" He says. This for some very very very random reason made me realize something...

"Where tha fuck is Jillian and Reed?" I asked out loud. Opps...

"They have been in Townsville the whole time, helping" Butch says with narrowed eyes.

"Oh" I say. I looked out the window and see some familiar buildings. I began to smile really big. "BUTCH LOOK! TOWNSVILLE!" He laughs at me. "W-what?"

"Your so cute when you smile big and your excited" He smiles. I blushed.

"Well..." I said. "You look cute when you smirk" SHIT SHIT SHIT! I fucking said that out loud!

"Thank you Cupcake" He smirks while stopping the car. I noticed that it was a Japanese style house that looked so much like the big one in fruits basket... O_o? But i also noticed the other cars.

"Hey are those-?"

"Yup those are my bro's cars" He said with a smile. I began to smile too. I'll get to see the others again. "Looks like we're the last ones" I smiled as we both got out. He held out his hand and i grabbed it. Then he slide the door open.

"BUTTERCUP!" The girls yelled happily.

"GIRLS!" I said smiling. i let go of Butch's hand to go see them. They hugged me which i aloud only for this time.

"Hello bro's" Butch said.

"Hey" They smiled.

"Oooo Buttercup, someone is in the next room for ya" Momoko giggled. They must have untransformed, so i did too. I slide the next door open and saw my family with Clover.

"KAORU!" They yelled hugging me.

"Guys your all okay!" I cheered. "How are ya dad?"

"Good and you?" He asked.

"Great!"

"Looks like Butch has been takin care of ya" Clover winked. She saw the hickey... shit...

"Aww how cute, she is blushing" Mom said. I blushed more.

"So Dai... have ya been takin care of Clover?" I backfired the question. They blushed in answer. I glanced at Sho. "And how are ya lil bro?"

"I've been great ever since Miyako helped us escape!" He cheered. We all hugged each other and what not and then they left out the door. I found out it was two hours in there that i had been with them.

"Did you have fun?" Usa asked with Blake.

"Yes, im glad to see them" I said smiling. Butch smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Im glad you got a chance to see them again" Miyako smiled. She was sitting on the ground between Boomer's legs facing us.

"Its because of you that we could all see our families Miyako!" Miku smiled. She was right too.

"Well we can all unpack now... or later" Brick sighed.

"Later for that Brickie, it can wait" Momoko grinned. I looked at Butch and smiled while holding on to his strong arms that were around my waist.

"Yeah later" Blast smiled at Miku.

"Hey wait" I said confused. "Have you guys seen your families yet?" They looked at me.

"Oh yea, we did" Usa smiled. Im confused... so fast?

"Yea we got here way before you guys did" Momoko giggled.

"I guess you guys took to long... with whatever you were doing..." Blake laughed. I glared at them.

"Just want a lil privacy before hanging with you dorks" Butch winked. I giggled and the girls gasped.

"Urgh..." I said getting pissed off, i cant control it anymore.

"Btw we arent dorks!" Brick said throwing a couch pillow at his face. I laughed so hard and Butch stared at me in surprise. I cant help it...

"Actually Brick..." Blast said and Miku burst into laughing.

"You tryin to call me a dork?" Brick laughed at Blast.

"I would never-" Brick threw a pillow in his face too.

"Since when was this a slumber party deal?" Boomer asked confused. I laughed even harder... he is so stupid sometimes. "I heard that!" Eeck!

"Then dont read my mind!" I yelled at him.

"Anyways" Momoko said sweat dropping. "This is a much more relaxing house"

"Your right" Brick smiled.

"Yeah and i like the style alot!" Miyako giggled. Usa nodded in agreement.

"I guess things are finally turning up for us" Miku smiled.

"Yeah i guess so!" I said smiling too.

"Why dont we get our stuff out now?" Blast and Boomer suggested. "Before total darkness."

"Sure" We said and i followed everyone outside. We grabbed our stuff while laughing at talking about our rides and all other stuff. Even about the school and secrets and what not. And it was like that after we put our stuff up. But it took awhile to get down there because Butch had pinned me on the bed and we made out fro 3 minutes. But the point is... everything is finally back to normal.. the other monsters are too easy now so no worries... and no HIM and only two wolves who arent that bad anymore. After all this sitting on the couch with everyone. I noticed exactly how much i didnt want to lose any of em especially Butch. I loved him and he loves me. I am the happiest girl in the world on the inside ;D Everything will finally be at peace... and all us girls can enjoy our ...vampire love :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Well there is the ending of this story for ya! If you think i should make a another story like a sequel for this then just tell me in the reviews! Oh and i hope you will review since it is the last chapie! I have had so much fun writing this! And it was my first story ever on here an di got so many reviews! I just love ya all! PEACE! Have a great summer you guys! :D:D<strong>_


End file.
